Medical Miracle
by wickedsvufan
Summary: A brutal serial rapist, a twisted motive,a new frienship, and a good doctor who changes Olivia in more ways than one. But will things end before they begin, or will a miracle take place? Olivia/OFC  A/O FRIENDSHIP ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! So this is my first Law and Order SVU fic and I really could use all the feedback you will give me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any rights to Law and Order SVU.**

**Rating: M (for later chapters)**

…...

The burning in her lungs increased as she rounded another corner, getting that much closer to her goal. She soon had blocked out all sounds that surrounded her, the only sound that she heard was the constant pounding of her own shoes on the rough pavement. She was so close, just a few more feet and she would have him.

The sharp turn the man took did not hinder her quick movement, but took her yet to another street.

_Alright that's it!_ With one final burst in of energy she leapt forward and tackled the running man. Both bodies skidded a crossed the cement.

"Ahh! Get off me you stupid bitch!" The now angry man demanded as the weight of the woman was pressed against his back.

"Shut up." She spat as she reached behind her back and pulled out the steel handcuffs and easily closed them around the mans wrist. "Evan Randle, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Stephanie Walker, you have the right to remain silent anything you say may be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you, do you understand your rights?"

"Bite me!"

"I will take that as a 'yes'". She said as she stood with the struggling man in custody. Just then an unmarked brown car pulled up next to the scene.

"Well, looks like you have everything under control here Detective Benson." A tall, muscular man said as he stepped out of the car, with a shit eating grin on his face.

"No thanks to you Detective Stabler." Olivia joked as she handed off the struggling man to her partner, who walked the guy to the car and shoved him in the back seat. He turned back to Olivia who was brushing the grime off her, and examining her now ripped pants. "Damn it, these were my favorite pants."

Elliot just chuckled, "I think you'll live." Olivia looked up at his blue eyes and smiled, he could be such a smart ass…and she loved him for it. "Here, why don't you drive, might calm you down." He said tossing her the car keys knowing full and well that driving actually did calm his partner down. Elliot had been Olivia's partner for over ten years, he knew everything about her, even the things she would rather forget. Elliot Stabler was all man, short brown hair, muscular built, tall…pretty much every straight girls wet dream.

Olivia raised her arm to catch the offered keys and immediately screamed out in pain.

"Ahh, son of a bitch!" She yelled as she quickly dropped her arm.

"Liv?" Elliot said as he rushed over to his partner. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes closed. "I think that football tackle did more damage than ripping your pants." Olivia was taking deep breaths trying to calm down. "Alright come on we are heading to the hospital."

"No I'm fine, just a bruise." Olivia argued. The last thing she wanted to do was go to the hospital. Elliot gently rubbed his partners shoulder and once again she cringed and pain.

"Bruise my ass, Liv we are going to the hospital."

"No Elliot I'm fine. Look we have to get Randle processed, if it gets worse I'll go I promise." She said as she brushed passed Elliot and headed towards the car. Of course she had absolutely no intention on going anywhere near a doctor, and Elliot knew that.

_Stubborn woman. _"Olivia."

"Elliot I'm not going and that's final."

…...

"I can't believe you drug me in here." Olivia complained for about the tenth time while sitting on a hospital bed waiting for some two bit doctor to come in to poke and prod her.

"Will you stop complaining." Elliot said from the seat in the corner as he thumbed through an old magazine.

"Why, when I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't threatened to rat me out to the captain." She shot him an accusing eye at him.

"It worked didn't it?" He said not looking up from the magazine.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "All I know is some old, balding man in a stupid white coat is going to waltz in here with a know it all grin, and going to put me in a dumb ass cast and tell me that I need to be on desk duty…I hate doctors."

"Me too." A feminine voice rang out. "And I don't know about the whole _old_ thing but I can guarantee that I still have all my hair." Olivia's eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they traveled down the woman's body that was now standing in the doorway of her hospital room. The doctor had thick cooper colored hair that was pulled back into a messy bun that reveled her long slender neck. She was shorter than the detective, but thin, and from what Olivia could gage, in great shape.

"Oh, and I do have the typical white lab coat too." The doctor joked as a bright smile spread across her face. "I'm Doctor Hall." She said as she reached out a hand towards Elliot.

"Elliot Stabler." He introduced himself as he shook hands with the good doctor. "And the blushing one over there is Olivia Benson."

"Nice to meet you." Doctor Hall said as she thumbed through her clip board and gave the detective a bright smile. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"She thought doing the superman dive would be fun." Elliot said, "Hurt her shoulder."

Olivia switched her gaze from the woman slipping on gloves to her partner, "Do you think my speech was damaged as well, I can answer my own questions." Elliot was about to respond when his phone let out a shrill ring.

"Stabler…Yeah… do not let her bully you into thinking she's fine." Elliot warned, pointing to Dr. Hall as he stepped out of the room to take his call. Dr. Hall just smirked as the brown eyed woman on the table rolled her eyes.

"Your boyfriend seems to know you rather well." She commented as she felt the injured shoulder. To her surprise Olivia let out a laugh, and Hall couldn't help but noticed how gorgeous the woman looked.

"Well he does know me, but he is not my boyfriend." Olivia commented, as the closeness of the doctor was doing strange things to her pulse. _Ok what the hell is up with that?_

Dr. Hall looked ion both of the detective's ears, and proceeded to take her blood pressure and check her reflexes.

"Take your shirt off."

"What?" Olivia asked with a very surprised look on her face.

Hall smirked, "Your shirt, I need better access to your shoulder."

"Oh." the detective said somewhat dumbly. She reached down to the hem of her shirt and attempted to lift her shirt over her head but was stopped when she felt the pain rip through her shoulder.

"Here let me help." Hall said as she stepped forward and ever so gently lifted the detectives shirt above her head careful not to move her shoulder to much. Once the shirt was off and placed to the side, Dr. Hall looked back at her patient and was rather impressed with the toned stomach her patient possessed.

She went behind the detective to get a better look. "So he's not your boyfriend, husband then?"

Olivia was temporarily distracted by the warm hands that creased her shoulder. _Get a grip Benson. _"Um, no not my husband, my partner."

Hall pressed on a particular sensitive spot and Olivia flinched slightly. "Partner?"

"Um yeah, I'm a Detective." Olivia explained as her doctor once again came to face her.

"Really, so that would explain the whole, what did you partner call it, _super man dive_." Hall asked; Olivia nodded. "So did you at least catch the guy?"

Olivia grinned knowing that Randle will soon be enjoying his new home inside a cell. "Yeah, we got him."

Hall smiled. "Well Detective, I would say that you have injured your upper lateral on you forearm."

"I did what?" Olivia asked thoroughly confused.

Hall chuckled, "You dislocated your shoulder."

"Oh, wasn't that just easier to say?"

"No not really." She smiled and Olivia couldn't help but notice the doctors bright green eyes, and how absolutely gorgeous they were.

"So what can you do about that, please don't tell me I have to have surgery." Olivia groaned at the mere thought of being out of commission for that long.

"No nothing like that, actually the procedure we take is quite simple," Hall said as she got closer to Olivia, her face only a few inches away from the very nervous detective. Olivia felt her breath hitch in her throat, _what is this woman doing to me? _"The only question is Detective Benson is can you handle it?"

"I-I think I can." And with that she felt a violent tug on her arm and then a rough shove back, and a loud 'pop' was heard. "Shit!" She gasped as she immediately felt the pain but just as fast it came it went away. She looked momentarily stunned as she could now move her shoulder without so much as a flinch.

Dr. Hall smirked and backed up from her patient and grabbed her clip board and started to scribble. "Alright Detective Benson, I'm going to prescribe you with some pain pills that you can take right before you go to bed to help with the throbbing that will come."

For once Olivia did not argue about taking the pills, she still was too much on awe. Hall ripped a piece of paper and handed it to Olivia. "Give this to the nurse just outside and she will get you all squared away."

"Um, thanks." Olivia said as she reached for her shirt and proceeded to pull it over her head.

"Anytime." She smiled and walked out the door Olivia following her with her eyes every step of the way.

"Oh and Detective." Hall said just as she was about to leave. Olivia looked up as she straightened her shirt back into place, and saw Hall retreat back to her side and neatly secured a sling around her neck. "You need to be off that shoulder for a few days…I think you referred to as 'desk duty'". And without another word the doctor left leaving a very frustrated detective.

_I hate doctors._

…_..._

Much to the detectives surprise a few days wasn't as bad as she had predicted. Mostly because there weren't any new cases hitting their desks, just paperwork after paper work.

"I swear to god I've read the same sentence three times in a row and I still have no idea what it says." Elliot broke the silence and rubbed his eyes to force the pain away.

"Try doing nothing but this for five days in a row and then we will have something to talk about." Olivia commented without looking up from her desk.

"It's one more day Liv, and it's not like anything interesting is happening anyway." Elliot grinned as he stretched his arms over his head.

Olivia snapped her head up, "Hey, don't say that you'll just jinx it." And just as she was finishing her sentence the creaking of the Captain's door was heard.

"Stabler, just got a call, women beaten and raped, she was found in Central Park." Cregan reported.

"I'm on it Captain." Elliot responded thankful to be getting out of his chair. Olivia watched her partner with jealous eyes. She jumped up from her chair and turned towards Cregan.

"Captain,"

"Save it Olivia, you are still on desk duty for one more day." He said with authority dripping from his voice.

But Olivia was sick of being cooped up and she wasn't going to give up that easily. "But sir, don't you think that it's just better for me to go and get myself familiar with the case considering I will have a clean bill of health tomorrow, and no doubt be working this case." Sometimes Olivia surprised herself how well she could argue. _Damn I should have been a lawyer._

Her CO said nothing at first, and the detective could tell he was trying to come up with some sort of reason for her not to go through with this. Olivia Benson was one of his best detectives, there was no question about that, it was just that sometimes she was such a child; always wanting to get back out and play. "Fine. But anything goes down that does not include interviewing you let Elliot and one of the uniforms take care of it, understand…Olivia?"

But the brown haired detective had her coat half way on and was following Elliot out the door. "You got in Cap!" She yelled over her shoulder.

_That woman is going to be the death of me._

…_..._

The ride to the crime scene consisted of a comfortable silence between the two veteran partners. Despite their excitement of being out of the office, knowing what drew them out was what they dreaded. Both mentally prepared themselves for the what they were about to witness.

Elliot pulled the old unmarked car up next to a patrol car and put in park. Once outside the car the bitter cold wind hit Olivia's face making her breath catch in her throat. "Detectives." A uniform patrolmen walked up to them holding the rains of beautiful dark brown horse. "Name's Mack, found the young girl about an hour ago." Mack shook both Olivia's and Elliot's hands.

"Nice to meet you, what can you give us?" Olivia asked the rather dashing cop.

"I was making my rounds this morning when a stray dog came running up towards me, nearly spooked the horse. Anyway, I jumped down and noticed the mutt had a bloody hand bag in between its teeth. It takes off towards the bushes and I follow after it, and that's when I found her." He told the detectives without so much as a hitch in his voice. "Pants and panties pulled down, and a nasty head wound."

"Did you get a name, an id?" Elliot asked following his partner towards the bushes.

"Yeah, id in the hand bag the mutt had, belonged to one Lilly Jones, address says she lives on the upper west side." Mac answered professionally. He had the up most respect for what Olivia and Elliot dealt with day in and day out, and he wanted to help out as best he could. When they reached the crime scene Olivia kneeled down and let her eyes roam over the brush. The first thing she noticed that there was a lot of blood, mostly all pooled at one location.

"Doesn't look like she put up much of a fight, all the blood is coagulated in this one spot." Olivia said aloud.

"Maybe he had a weapon, that would make her stay still for this bastard." Elliot commented as he took out his notepad and began scribbling. Olivia continued to scan the scene very carefully, years on the job had trained the middle age detective to take in even the smallest details. Broken branches and upturned gravel leading back to the road, lead Olivia to believe that the victim was dragged behind these bushes, _probably out for an early run_, she thought. She stood up and carefully and then turned towards her partner, "El, there is no way someone could hide behind these bushes and have enough cover to successfully hide from the victim."

"You think there were two perps, one doing the deed and the other for lookout duty?" Elliot asked trying to gage his partners thoughts.

"Yeah, that, or it was someone she knew, the guy was hanging around when she came up to him and then blitzed her." Both scenarios of the crime were equally plausible, the only way to narrow it down was to interview the victim. "Can you make sure all evidence gets processed ASAP?" Olivia directed her question towards Mac.

"Of course, I'll have CSU comb through this place." He answered.

"Good, come on El, you and I need to go talk to our Vic."

…...

The hustle and bustle of the ER reminded Olivia a lot of how the squad room could get from time to time, people going every which way and as fast as they possibly can. "Excuse me, can you please tell me where we could find Lilly Jones?" Olivia asked the nurse seated behind the desk.

"Why, you a family member?" The clearly stressed out nurse spat back, she had a phone pressed to her ear, a dozen different folders scattered around her computer and a few in her hands, and barley any room to maneuver with people constantly walking by.

"Not exactly, we're…"

"Well I am sorry, if you are not family I cannot let you tell you where she is." She interrupted Olivia without so much as looking up at her. Elliot decided to intervene before the situation got out of hand.

"Listen, Joanna, is it?" Elliot asked as he read off her id badge dangling from her neck. The nurse finally looked up and was met with one of Elliot Stabler's famous toothy smiles. "I know you are extremely busy, and I do want to thank you for all the work you do, you do most of the blunt work around here I'm sure, and I'm you feel a little under appreciated."

"That's an understatement." Joanna said bitterly.

"Well, I think you are doing an amazing job." Olivia could actually see the nurse's deep blush crawling up her cheeks. _Oh give me a break._ Olivia thought as she had to suppress herself from rolling her eyes. "Listen Joanna, I'm Detective Stabler, and my partner and I really need to see Miss Jones so we can catch the person responsible for hurting her. Do you think you could help us out?" The nurse smiled and gave Elliot toothy grin, and typed a few things into the computer.

"She's in room 614 Detective."

"Thank you so much Joanna." Elliot said before following Olivia down the hall.

"What?" He asked innocently after her caught the look his partner was giving him.

"You just _love_ to do that don't you?"

"Do what?" He said with a sideways grin. Before Olivia could respond they had made it to the room they were looking for and was just about to enter when the door opened and a women walked out running straight into Olivia.

"Umph!" Olivia quickly grabbed the women in front of her to keep both of them from ending up on the floor.

"Oh excuse me I- why Detective Benson, Detective Stabler funny meeting you here."

"Dr. Hall." Olivia nodded as she released the doctor's shoulders and gently smiled.

"I would say funny meeting you here as well but considering you work here…" Elliot said letting his sentence go unfinished. Olivia shook her head, she loved the man like a brother, but sometimes he could be unbelievable. Dr. Hall did not seem to mind however as she just smiled and shook her head and turned her gaze back to Olivia.

"So what brings two of New York's finest to Mercy West Hospital?" Hall asked, "If I am not mistaken Detective Benson, your check-up isn't until tomorrow."

"Yes that's true. Actually we are here on business. We wanted to interview Lilly Jones." Olivia responded, while silently taking in the women in front of her.

"Oh I see." Hall nodded and instantly dropped the small grin that was on her face. "Unfortunately the nurse that was scheduled to perform the rape kit has gone MIA, and I was just about to do it myself."

"Mind if I tag along?" Olivia asked, she was a little upset that the rape kit has been put off this long and she wanted to get the interview as quickly as possible. Dr. Hall looked a little hesitant at the request. "Look, if Miss Jones feels uncomfortable with me in the room, I will be happy to wait." Olivia compromised.

"Deal." Hall said as she disappeared into the room.

"I'll just be in the waiting room." Elliot told his partner as she followed the doctor.

As the detective entered the room her eyes instantly fall onto the small, fragile women lying in the hospital bed, her blond hair stuck out under the bandage that was secured around her head and her wrist was supported by a clean white cast.

"Miss Jones, this is Detective Benson, she wants to ask you a few questions while I finish examining you, is that ok with you?" Hall asked calmly, and with much more concern in her voice than Olivia normally heard from doctors, usually they sounded cold. Lilly looked towards Olivia, and apparently decided that Olivia meant no harm and slowly shook her head. After getting the affirmative nod, Olivia cautiously stepped towards the bed, as Hall fastened medical gloves to her hands.

"Miss Jones can you tell me what happened?"

Taking a shaky breath, Lilly began her story. "I-I woke up around 5:30 am to go for a run through the park, I do every morning around that time…the park is usually relatively deserted around that time."

"Ok just lay back and relax." Hall said briefly interrupting Lilly, as she began her examination.

While keeping her dark blue eyes glued to the ceiling Lilly continued. "I had just finished the first mile when I came to the curve in the in the side walk. I remember running by a vacant bench and then a sharp pain on the back of my head." Lilly shut her eyes as Hall made a few uncomfortable movements.

Olivia remained silent, knowing how important it was to get this type of thing off your chest. After a moment of silence Lilly began once again. "The next thing I remember was waking up on my back, m-my pants were down and when I looked down I saw a man standing above me, h-he was pulling up his own pants…he said, "Thank you." I-I knew then what had happened." The dark blue eyes began to cloud over with tears threatening to fall. Instinctively, Olivia grasped the women's hand and squeezed it for support.

"After that, I heard a dog bark and the man ran off, that's when the officer found me." Lilly finally finished.

"Ok Miss Jones we are all done, you did great." Hall said as she stood, but for some reason could not take her eyes off the detective.

"If you say so." Jones said bitterly as she sat up on the exam table.

"Hey now." Olivia said, "You did _exactly_ what you were supposed to do…you survived." The brown haired detective said sternly, looking deep into Jones' eyes forcing her to see the seriousness in her words.

The troubled women slowly nodded. "Ok then. Here is my card, and my cell number is on the back." Olivia said pulling a small card from her pocket, "and my cell number is on the back…call me anytime, day or night." Olivia explained. Jones' gave her a small smile.

"Alright, take care of yourself." And with that Olivia walked out of the room and shut the door. She leaned up against the wall and let out a small sigh. _It never gets any easier._

The sound of the wooden door creaking opened snapped Olivia out of her state of mind. "Well, I believe this belongs to you Detective." Dr. Hall said as she handed Olivia the evidence bag.

"Thanks, I'll have to get this to the lab." Olivia said taking the bag. "Well I guess I should be going."

"Um Detective, since you are already here, would you want me to check that shoulder of yours so you don't have to come back tomorrow?" Dr. Hall suggested.

"Sure, why not." Olivia agreed as she followed Dr. Hall into an empty exam room.

"Just go ahead and take your shirt off and have a seat." Olivia set her jacket and the bad on a near by chair as she reached for the hem of her shirt and easily swung it over her head. Once again Dr. Hall found her eyes roaming up and down the toned body of the New York Detective. Hall shook her head once she realized once again she was staring. _For crying out loud, a little professionalism please. _She scolded herself as she walked behind Olivia and began to feel the strong shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" Hall asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure." Olivia answered.

"The way you handled that in there, the way you connected with Miss Jones…it was incredible." Olivia had heard that compliment many times before from various types of people, but for some reason, hearing it from the good doctor hit deeper than she had expected…_especially when I don't even know this woman. _

So Olivia said the most honest thing she could think of. "Thank you." Hall nodded and went back to her work. She gently rubbed the shoulder in checking every possible muscle. At one time, the doctors small hands made contact with a very _sensitive_ spot.

"Oh, sorry did that hurt?" Hall asked.

"No, no just tickles." Olivia said with a genuine smile. Hall let off a small grin herself.

"Well Detective, I think you are as good as new." Hall said ripping off her gloves and throwing them away.

"Thank god." Olivia said reaching for her shirt and evidence.

"Well, I guess I won't be seeing you around here anymore Detective." Hall said while opening the door.

"I guess not. It was nice meeting you Dr, Hall." Olivia said reaching out to shake the woman's hand.

"Likewise Detective Benson."

…_..._

_**So I welcome any and all types of reviews! Hint, hint! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter**__. __**If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter, your feedback helped a lot! I hope to hear from you again! Enjoy. **

…...

"Well look who finally decided to have a social life. Hey gimpy feeling better?" John Munch said jokingly as he noticed the short haired woman walk into the crowded bar. Olivia smiled at her college, she was in too good of a mood to be angry at the creative nick name he had just called her.

"Hell yeah, no more stupid ass arm sling, no more desk duty-"

"But let me guess, the best thing is no more pain pills?" John piped in while handing Olivia a cool glass of beer. Olivia smiled and made herself comfortable by sitting down next her partner.

After taking the rape kit down to the lab there wasn't much left to do with the case until the following morning, when the results came back and their victim had a few hours of rest. So the detectives decided to go out and have a quick beer, figuring they most likely won't have much free time after tonight.

"How's the shoulder?" Elliot asked his partner once she was seated. Olivia shrugged and took a generous drink.

"Hey guys." Fin Tutuola greeted his squad.

"Well there's my long lost partner, where have you been?" John said staring at him over his glasses.

"Not that it's any of your business old man, but I was out on a date." The bear of a man said taking the seat next to Elliot, and just across from Olivia.

"A date? For crying out loud this is like the third one this week, I hope it is at least with the same woman there Casanova." John stated.

Fin gave his partner a sly grin, he did love messing with the veteran detective. "What can I say I'm a ladies man."

"Ladies man my ass, who is the one here that has had many successful relationships?"

"You mean the _successful_ relationships that all ended in divorce?" Elliot said making everyone around the table laugh out loud. This is the time when Olivia felt most at ease, when she was with the people she thought of as her family, when she was with the people who she _did_ consider her family.

"I don't know guys, I think that cute little brunette over there has been giving Olivia more than a once over."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia said, turning around to try and see what girl Fin was referring to, it didn't take long however for the detective's eyes to catch a familiar face staring back at her.

"Hey, isn't that Dr. um…" Elliot in trying to remember the doctors name.

"Hall, Dr. Hall." Olivia offered, turning back around to face the three men.

"That's it Hall. She was the doc who took care of Liv's shoulder." Elliot explained to the guys.

"Well, aren't you going to at least go say hi?" Fin asked once he realized the short haired detective wasn't moving from her seat.

"Or at least tell her to come over here, I wouldn't mind saying hi to her." John also said, putting his two cents in.

Olivia glared at John, luckily Olivia didn't have to respond because all of a sudden a cool voice behind her spoke. "Well if you wouldn't mind saying hi to me, I guess it's a good thing I came over here huh?" Turning around Olivia was met quite a pleasant site. The good doctor was wearing black pants, that hugged her tone legs in all the right places, and dark sweater to match, with a slightly low cut top, just enough to tease the eye. The doctor's outfit was nothing special, something she could have worn to work, but for some reason Olivia thought this woman looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Sorry about that, usually we put a mussel on him when we go out in public. Olivia said standing up to greet the woman.

The woman just laughed, "It's quite ok, I have had a lot meaner things said about me than wanting me to come say 'hi' to them."

Olivia relaxed a little, knowing the doctor didn't take John's joke the wrong way. _I love the man, but he can be rather…forward at times._ "Well, it's very nice to see you again Dr. Hall."

"Likewise Detective Benson." Hall said, "I was just here with a few of my colleagues, and I thought I recognized you so I thought I would come over and say hi."

_She came over just to say hi…_Olivia smiled, and then quickly shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor Hall, this is Detective John Munch." Olivia pointed over to Munch who gave Hall a toothy smile.

"Doctor." John Greeted while shaking the woman's hand.

"Detective Odafin Tutuola."

"_Odafin_, Korean decent right?" Hall asked, now shaking Fin's hand.

"Right." Fin said happily, "Normally people who hear my just give me some strange look."

"Well I would take that as a compliment, it is rather a unique name." Hall commented.

"And you met Elliot Stabler at the hospital."

"Ah, yes, the _good looking_ detective who put my desk nurse in a rather _happy_ mood." Hall said teasingly.

"Nice to see you again Doc." Elliot greeted with a small chuckle.

"Please, call me Sidney." Hall said while shaking hands, "So all four of you detectives huh?"

"Yeah, but don't say that too loud." Fin said who hadn't taken his eyes off the Hall since she came over to the table.

"Um, can I buy you a drink Doctor?" Olivia asked, _no need to stand here and watch Fin get his fourth date of the week._

"Sure, why not, I've only had one, I don't think another one will hurt." Sidney replied. "It was nice meeting all of you." Hall said before Olivia led her away from the group.

The two women stepped up to the semi-crowded bar, "So what will it be?" Olivia asked.

"Um, rum and coke." Olivia gave Hall a curious look.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just figured you would order something more…fruity." Olivia explained.

"Oh, you mean something more _girlie_?" Hall asked, Olivia could see the twinkle in the crisp green eyes, and surprisingly found herself unable, or unable, to look away. "Sorry to disappoint you detective, but I'm not that kind of woman."

"Obviously." Olivia replied.

"Your drink ma'am." The bartender said breaking Olivia from her staring marathon.

"Thanks." The detective said, hoping the blush on her cheeks wasn't too noticeable. "Here you go doctor." Olivia handed Sidney the glass, Olivia's hands brushed against the doctors long fingers, and she could feel a slight tingle run up her arm. _Ok…weird._

"Thank you detective."

"Olivia, please." Olivia said with a toothy grin.

"Only if you call me Sidney." Both women couldn't help the smiles that graced their lips. There was just something about the other woman that neither could put into words, Olivia was about to break the silence when a very familiar and down right annoying sound of her cell phone beat her to it.

"Excuse me." Olivia said before answering the phone, "Benson….where…yeah ok…no they are all here with me I'll fill them in…thanks Cap."

Olivia looked up at the woman before her, "I'm sorry to have to do this but I have to-"

But before Olivia could finish her sentence the pager that was attached to Sidney's hip went off. She quickly snatched it up and looked at the message. "Well, looks like I'm being called away as well. Gotta love work huh?"

"Kind of refreshing to see that I'm not the only person that get's interrupted with work." Olivia honestly said.

"Unfortunately that seems to be my life sometimes." Sidney answered. "Well Olivia, thanks for the drink."

"Of course, maybe next time you'll actually get to enjoy it." Sidney gave the detective one last toothy smile before grabbing he coat and heading for the exit.

_Wow._ Was all Olivia could think of, she shook her head, and entered into cop mode, and headed towards the guys to let them know that they now have a second victim…but for some reason she couldn't wipe the grin from her face.

…...

"What do we got?" Elliot said ducking underneath the crimes scene tape and walking up to the forensic tech who was scribbling on a clipboard, with his partner right behind him.

"Couple of horny teens decided to take a late night _walk_, stumbled on the victim just behind this tree." The tech explained. "Pants around her ankles, and one nasty head wound."

Olivia walked around the tree, getting a good look at every angle. "Drag marks." Olivia said pointing to the tracks.

"Leading from the cement to the bushes, just like the first." Elliot commented. He bent down and let his eyes roam over the blood that stained the green of the grass. "Blood is all here in one place, as if the victim-"

"Didn't put up a fight." Olivia finished her partners sentence. She ran her long fingers through her short brown hair, all of a sudden the shrill of Olivia's phone broke her train of thought. "Benson." Olivia answered turning away to listen to the person on the other line.

"Detective." The young tech called Elliot over.

"Got something?"

"Maybe, looks like a partial foot print, I'll make a cast of it and send it in."

_Well, at least it's something._

"Ok, thanks." Elliot heard his partner end her phone call and turned his head to meet her gaze, and new the news she had just got was not good. "That was the lab, Lilly Jones's rape kit, turned up squat. No, hairs, fibers, semen, nothing."

"So we've got two rapes in less than 24 hours, no forensic evidence, no eyewitness…shit is going to hit the fan." Elliot simply stated locking eyes with his partner.

"Yup."

…...

"Emma Johnson?" Olivia asked quietly as she poked her head into the hospital room.

"Yeah, that's me." A blond haired woman said sitting on the bed pulling on her sock.

"My name is Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler, has the doctor already been in to see you?" She asked noticing the grey hospital sweats and sweatshirt the woman was wearing.

"Yeah, she came and went."

"Do you think you are up for giving us a statement?" Elliot asked taking note on the large band aid wrapped around the woman's forehead, covering what the detective assumed to be a nasty head wound.

"What do you want to know?" The woman said adamantly, it always amazed Olivia how differently victims handled these types of trauma.

"Let's start from the beginning."

"I had just picked my daughter up from her karate class and dropped her off at home, I fed her, put her to bed and waited for my husband to get home before I went out for a run, it's the only time when I have a free moment to myself." Emma explained while tying her tennis shoe.

"Do you run every night?" Olivia asked.

"Usually, and normally around the same time too." Emma said anticipating the next question. "I was running my usual route, when I thought saw someone just ahead of me sitting on the bench, I didn't think anything of it…I ran right be him." Emma said now standing up and leaning against the bed. "And then I remember something hitting me over the head…and then nothing." The woman had a distant look on her face, like she was a million miles away. "When I came to a man was standing on top of me, my pants were pulled down, and he was pulling his up."

"Did he say anything?" Elliot asked, while scribbling note on his note pad.

Emma nodded, "The only thing he said is was "Thank you."" Elliot and Olivia looked at each other briefly.

"Mrs. Johnson, is there anyone who can think of that may want to harm you, anyone from work?" Olivia asked calmly.

"I work at a dentist office Detective, my job really doesn't put me in the front row of violent people."

"What about your husband, what does he do for a living?"

"He owns his own bar, you know Dukes over on 10th?"

"Yeah, we know the place." _I've actually been in there a few times. _Olivia thought to herself.

"Emma, are you ready to go sweetie?" A man with sandy colored hair asked as he stepped into the room. He was built like a rock, toned arms with icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, um Ryan, this is Detective Benson and Stabler, this is my husband, Ryan Johnson." Emma introduced her husband.

Ryan nodded to the detectives, "So you going to find the bastard that did this to my wife?"

"We'll do our best. Now Mr. Johnson I have to ask, where were you between 10 and 11 tonight?" Olivia asked, preparing for the verbal abuse they usually got from husbands when they asked for their alibis.

"Home, with my daughter." The large man said looking Olivia square in the eyes, giving the veteran detective the idea that he was telling her the truth. "You really think I had anything to do with my wife's attack?"

_And here it comes._ "We have to ask Mr. Johnson." Elliot said stepping in.

"I had nothing to do with it."

Elliot nodded, "Then would you be willing to give us a DNA sample?"

"Take whatever you want, whatever it takes for you to stop pointing fingers at me and do your jobs and find the son of a bitch who raped my wife!"

"Ryan." His wife stepped in putting a hand on his shoulder. "They are just doing their jobs."

Ryan Johnson immediately calmed down, "Sorry, just please, find the monster responsible." There was sort of a begging looking radiating from his eyes, and Olivia's heart went out to the grieving couple.

"Come on honey, lets go home." Emma said grasping her husbands hand and walking out the door.

"I don't blame him for getting angry."

"I never do." Olivia said to her partner. "We better get the rape kit to the lab, see what they can find for us." The two detectives headed for the door when someone cut them off, nearly running into both of them.

"Detectives!"

"Dr. Hall." Olivia said with a surprised look on her face.

"Sidney," The doctor said with an equally surprised look on her face at seeing the dark haired detective once again. "I beginning to think you're stalking me Detective."

"Olivia, and I'm beginning to think that it is you that is stalking me." Olivia replied, her eyes traveled over the woman, who was back in her blue scrubs and white lab coat. Olivia's brown eyes looked down to the doctors full hands.

"Are you the doctor that performed the rape kit on Emma Johnson.?"

"Yes, it seems my nurse is still MIA." Sidney said handing the bag over to the detectives. "Very similar to Ms. Jones's case, along with the same head wound."

"Can you tell if it is from the same weapon?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I treated both wounds, both lacerations have traces of some type of copper in them, I bagged the samples for you, they are in the kit." Sidney explained, "I say you are looking for something like a rusted pipe."

"Great, how many of those do you think are running around New York?" Elliot said sarcastically, Olivia knew her partner was getting frustrated, and Olivia could relate. The trio filed out of the room and headed towards the front exit. Elliot pulled out his phone while walking out of the hospital, "Guess I should call Munch and Fin, give them an update."

Olivia shook her head, it was going to be a long night. The brunette detective turned and looked at Sidney, "Sorry about him."

The doctor waved the apology off with a swift wave of her hand. "I wouldn't act any differently."

"Well, I guess you and I will be seeing more of each other, considering you were just lucky enough to be in the ER and perform both rape kits." Olivia couldn't help but say.

"I guess so, which is rare, I'm only here because we are short handed down here, I'm usually in surgery most days." Sidney said placing her hands in her lab coat pocket.

"You're a surgeon?" Sidney nodded, causing Olivia to become that much more impressed with the young woman.

"That's the second time you have given me that surprised look detective. What, do I not look like I could be a surgeon?" Hall grinned, faking irritation.

"N-no, it's just…"_ I always thought surgeons were like 60 year old men._

"It's ok detective, I kind of like surprising you."

_Whoa! Is she flirting? _

"Liv, dad wants us back at the house." Elliot said once again stepping behind his partner.

"Um, alright. Thanks for you help." Olivia said to the doctor.

"Anytime Olivia."

…...

"Ok, lay it out for me." Captain Cregan demanded walking up to Benson and Stabler who were conjugated in the SVU squad room.

"Our first victim, Lilly Jones, 24, lives on the upper west side. Was out for her usual jog in the park when she was attacked from behind." Elliot raddled off.

"Emma Johnson, 31, lives a few blocks away form the park. She also was jogging in the park when she was attacked." Olivia said following her partner. "Both were rendered unconscious, both said the perp "thanked" them before disappearing."

"They get a look at the guy?"

Olivia sadly shook her head, "They both were too groggy and it was dark."

"Where are Munch and Fin on the canvassing?" Cregan asked.

"Munch and Fin are finally done with the canvassing." Came Fin's voice as he and his partner walked in the room.

"And?"

"And, we got 6 I didn't do it's, 3 I didn't see anything, and 2 fuck off's." Munch said plopping into his desk chair.

"Benson." Olivia said picking up her desk phone. "Yeah thanks." She said before nearly slamming the phone down. "The lab got nothing on Johnson's rape kit."

"So basically we've got two rapes, and no leads…perfect." Elliot said also slumping down in his desk chair.

Unfortunately Elliot was right, this case was not going smoothly, in fact this case felt like it wasn't going at all. Before anything else could be said the SVU detectives heard the familiar 'click' of high heels walking towards them.

"By the looks on your faces I think it's safe to assume the case isn't going well." The cool voice of ADA Alexandra Cabot commented. Olivia took in the sight of the petite blond, she wore a navy blue knee length skirt, with a matching jacket and a white blouse underneath. Alex Cabot was by any standards drop dead gorgeous, but she also had brains to match, which made most men, and woman, very intimidated by the strong blond.

Olivia Benson had long ago accepted the fact her physical attraction towards the ADA, and along with that came the understanding that nothing would ever come of those feelings. "ADA here already, that can't be good." Munch commented from his seat.

"Two rapes, in less than 24 hours, the DA wants an update." Alex said as she set her brief case down on top of Olivia's desk.

"What updates? No physical evidence, no eye-witnesses, basically no case." Elliot couldn't help the smart ass comment.

Olivia stared at the photos that were hung up on the tack board. "There has to be some other connection between these two women, besides the fact that they were running in the park." Olivia said to no one in particular.

"We checked Liv. They don't go to the same gym, they don't go to the same stores, churches, so on and so on." Fin said.

"What about having the same doctor?" A new voice rang out. All eyes turned at Dr. Hall as she walked up to the group.

"Sidney." Olivia said, and once again finding herself smiling uncontrollably. _Give it a rest Benson_. "Um, Captain Cregan, ADA Alex Cabot, this is Doctor Sidney Hall, she treated both victims."

"Nice to meet you." Sidney said politely, shaking both hands.

"Likewise. So what did you mean they have the same doctor?" Cregan asked.

"I had thought both women looked very familiar to me, so I did some digging. Apparently I had treated both Ms. Jones and Mrs. Johnson before."

"When?" Alex asked.

"I treated Ms. Jones about a year ago, and Mrs. Johnson almost two years ago."

"For what?" Olivia spoke up.

"Minor injuries, Ms. Jones for a broken ankle, and Mrs. Johnson had a deep cut on her hand from a cooking accidents, just needed a few stitches." Sidney explained.

"But I'm sure you have treated hundreds of patients, why target these women?" Cregan voiced his question.

"I'm not sure." She said a little hesitantly.

"Wait, didn't you say that you are not normally in the ER, just when they need the extra help?" Olivia quickly interjected.

"Yeah, that's right."

"And I'm sure both Ms. Jones and Mrs. Johnson were treated in the ER right?" Again gave her the affirmative. "What if he is targeting people you have just treated in the ER."

"But why would he do that?"

"That is the million dollar question." Olivia answered.

"Well then we have another problem." Elliot joined in the conversation. "Olivia, you were treated in the ER, by Dr. Hall…

…...

**I promise next chapter will get more interesting! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Elliot for the last time I'm fine, I'm just getting ready to leave the office now…no _dad,_ I don't have any plans to go anywhere else but home, are you done interrogating me now?…I know you are worried but tone it down a little bit will ya… alright I'll see you in the morning, oh and El…thanks." Olivia Benson finally said to her partner as she hung up the phone. She loved Elliot like a brother, but she also couldn't stand being treated like less than a cop. She worked her whole life to be the person she is now…strong, independent, and yes sometimes a little stubborn, but that's who she was.

The detective smiled slightly. "Sounds like he was worried about you." A voice from just within the entrance of the squad room said. Olivia looked up, only slightly surprised to see a familiar doctor standing there. Sidney was wearing black slacks with a simple white shirt and a black coat and matching scarf, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a pencil stuck in it. A trade mark look that Olivia had come to recognize. It had been two days since the last attack on Emma Johnson took place. The SVU detectives had followed up on a few leads, patients that were vocal about their displeasure with Sidney and had contacted the rest of Sidney's patients that live in the city, to warn them. However by doing this they have come to a dead end.

"Yeah, well, Elliot can be an overprotective SOB at times." Olivia said while turning her chair around to meet Sidney. "Just getting off of work?"

Sidney nodded, as she walked towards Olivia and leaned up against her over crowded desk. Olivia could see the bags under the doctors eyes, she looked exhausted, _Shit I can relate to that feeling._ Within the past few days Sidney had been coming to the squad room as many times as her schedule would allow it, she would simply check on the investigation, which Olivia couldn't _really_ discuss with her, and just to see if she could help in anyway. Olivia new what it was that drove the good doctor here, guilt, _…even if you would like to think she comes here just to see you…whoa where did that come from?_

"Another 48 hour shift come and gone." Sidney said, casting a glance across the detectives desk. "But I can see you look just as busy. Any news?" Olivia cocked her head to the side, _this woman is just about as stubborn as I am._

"You know you ask me that question every time you come in here, and every time I give you the same answer, I can't dis-"

"Discuss an on going investigation." Sidney said finishing Olivia's sentence.

"Then why ask?"

Sidney shrugged, "Hoping maybe one of these times you will give me a different answer." She said honestly. "Or maybe I just like to hear you answer the question." Olivia locked eyes with the Sidney, _is she flirting with me?_ "Um, I-I mean," Sidney stuttered after she realized what she had just uttered.

"Hey, it's ok." Olivia reassured the fragile woman by placing her hand over Sidney's, an involuntary shock climbed up the detectives arm with the small contact. Sidney couldn't help but smile as her green eyes met Olivia's deep brown ones.

"Look, I know I come around here a lot, and probably getting on your last nerves, but I just…someone is out there hurting these women because they are angry with me…over something I did…that just doesn't sit well with me." Sidney confessed. Olivia could see the guilt radiating from the woman in front of her. "And now _your_ life is in danger."

"Hey now." Olivia said firmly, grasping both of the doctor's hands. "This, none of this, is your fault, I don't care who you pissed off, or anything like that. And as for me being in danger…shit I put myself in danger everyday I come to work, one of the many benefits of this job." The down cast of Sidney's gaze told Olivia that she could speak all the supportive words she could to the young woman…but none of it would help. "But you are kind of getting on my nerves."

Olivia waited for the smile, _aw there it is_, she thought as Sidney grinned. "Well hell, here I was going invite you to go grab some drinks but if I'm getting on your nerves detective, you can just forget about it." Sidney joked, all signs of vulnerability vanishing under a mask, a trait Olivia did many times herself.

"Damn, I probably should learn how to keep my mouth shut then, I mean if it costs me free drinks with a beautiful woman." It was out before Olivia could stop herself. _Perfect, just scare her off._ Sidney once again avoided eye contact with Olivia, but couldn't help the smile. When she realized Sidney was not going to say anything, Olivia broke the silence. "Come on, I'm starving, and I know this little deli just a few blocks away, my treat." _Better avoid alcohol I think.._

"Lead the way." Sidney finally agreed after a moment of silence.

…...

Olivia sucked in a sharp breath as the cool air made contact with her bare face. She quickly wrapped her scarf around her neck, attempting to block some of the wind.

"It's cold. Winter is definitely on it's way." Sidney said walking right up next to the taller woman.

"That's for sure." Olivia agreed.

"I love this time of year, right before the snow, when the leaves are at their brightest."

"Sounds like you should be living somewhere else besides the middle of the city if you like trees. Mind if we walk, it's not far?" Olivia asked.

"No not at all. And I actually did grow up as far away from the city as you could possibly imagine." Sidney began to explain, stuffing her hands deep into her pockets. "I grew up in Colorado, on a big open farm, with no signs of life besides the live stock we raised."

Olivia noticed the brightness in the woman's bright green eyes even in the dark. "So then why exactly did you decide to expose yourself to such a culture shock?"

"Well, when I was accepted into med school, I did my internship here in the city. Did you know that New York Hospitals are not even close to having the full capacity of doctors and nurses needed to treat patients for just minor injuries? And are way under funded for the proper equipment needed for proper care?" Olivia shook her head negatively.

"So I'm guessing you came back to help?"

"Well yes, that was part of the reason." Sidney said. "Unfortunately my intentions were not quite as _noble_ as that…I met someone, fell in love, got married, and he was completely in love with the city."

At the mention of hearing Sidney being married, Olivia felt a slight drop of disappointment in the pit of her stomach, and she wasn't quite sure why_._ "So he swept you off your feet and you stayed here?"

"Something like that." Sidney cast a sideways glance at the detective, and noticed the tightening of her jaw, and the slightly larger gap that had appeared between the pair as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. _Interesting_, Sidney couldn't help but think to herself. "But in the end it did not matter, we grew apart, and he decided to take a job offer in Chicago."

"But you stayed here?"

The doctor shrugged, "The city kind of grew on me you know?" Olivia did know, she had lived here her whole life, and even being exposed to the most horrendous characteristics of life as she was on a daily basis could not deter her from being in love with the city.

"So what about you Detective, did you grow up here?" Olivia could feel the familiar lump in her throat begin to form, the one that would normally appear when someone asked about her past.

"Detective Benson." Olivia whipped her head up at the sound of her name being called. Coming towards the women was the park patrol officer who had found Lilly Jones just a few days ago.

"Officer." Olivia nodded politely, _talk about perfect timing._

"Mack please, nice to see you again, I hope the case is going well for you and your partner."

"We have a few leads." She responded. "Oh I'm sorry, Mack this id Dr. Sidney Hall, Sidney this is Officer Mack."

"Very nice to meet you." Mack said shaking the brunettes hand. "And it looks like Mya is also very happy to meet you." For the first time Olivia looked down and noticed that Mack was holding the leash of a gorgeous, Germen Sheppard dog, who sat at Sidney's feet with her tail wagging uncontrollably.

"She beautiful, how old is she?" Sidney asked kneeling down to scratch the canine behind the ears.

"Just turned a year last week." Mack said.

"Oh, well then she's still just a pup." Sidney replied.

"Yeah but she is one of the best on the force I promise you that."

"Your on the K-9 Unit?" Olivia asked, for the first time tearing her eyes away from Sidney, there was just something about the woman cuddling a dog that was intriguing to the older woman.

"Yeah, this will be my second year, normally I'm in the park but I thought a change of scenery may do me some good."

Sidney finally stood up from her kneeling position. "So where are you two ladies off to?"

"Just grabbing a late dinner."

"Sounds good, well I best be getting her on home, we have an early shift tomorrow. You two take care now."

"Night Mack." And with that the man and his dog disappeared into the night. Sidney turned around just in time to be met with one of Olivia's strange look.

"What?"

"Dogs huh?" Olivia raised one eyebrow.

"Hey, I love dogs, I have three of them back home." Sidney defended.

"And what four of them in your downtown apartment?" Olivia joked.

Sidney lightly smacked Olivia's shoulder, "Unfortunately, no, with my hours it wouldn't be fair to the dog…but I do have a gold fish named Spot." Olivia couldn't help but let out a full belly laugh, the action stopped the doctor in her tracks. The sight of the detective was amazing, it changed her entire feature…she was beautiful. Before the doctor could be caught for staring, Olivia spoke up, "Ah, here we are." She grasped the handle of the door and held it open for Sidney.

"And here I thought shivery was dead." Again one of the doctors statements caused the detective to stop and wonder.

The food was excellent and the conversation was light, for the most part, mostly it consisted of Olivia skillfully avoiding questions about her childhood, and Sidney about her ex. The two women did however talk about college, and music and movies.

"You live in New York and you have never seen the musical Wicked?"

"Well if I had known that was such a high priority." Olivia grinned as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Um yeah it is." Sidney explained, "It is like, one of the best musicals on Broadway." It was almost comical to watch the highly educated doctor turn to mush over something so simple, Olivia thought…_but also kind of cute._

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Well if you ever get the chance go and see it, I have never met anyone who has yet to dislike it." The doctor grasped her cup and took a small sip, and couldn't help but study the older woman across the table. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that; her short brown hair portrayed both a feminine side of the detective and yet a tougher side. She was slim, and _very_ well fit, Sidney could see that even with the detectives long, black, leather coat securely wrapped around her. But what really stood out to the doctor was the detectives deep, dark, brown eyes, they were sharp, ones that Sidney could get very used to, and ones that she just seemed to be drawn to.

Suddenly the shrill sound of a pager went off, breaking the comfortable silence. Sidney looked down on her hip, and Olivia could practically see her facial expression change. "Damn it." Green eyes looked up.

"Hey don't worry about it, if it wasn't you it would have probably been me." Olivia rationalized. Olivia motioned for the waitress to bring the check over.

"Oh please let me pay, I'm the one ditching you." Sidney said grabbing the check at the same time as Olivia.

"But I'm the one who invited you here."

"But- fine." Sidney finally gave up, "Next time I pay." Olivia couldn't help the fluttering feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach, _next time? _

Olivia quickly paid and followed Sidney out the door where the doctor waited for a taxi. She didn't have to wait long before one that was stopped at a light signaled he had seen her. "Well, thanks for the food Olivia, I am really sorry I had to cut this short."

"It's really ok, I can't tell you how many times I've had to leave date early because of work."

Sidney smiled, realizing that Olivia had not noticed she had just called their little outing a _date _and Sidney decided not to say anything. She hadn't noticed how close they had actually gotten until the blaring of the taxi car horn had broke their trance. Sidney jumped slightly, _get a grip of yourself._ She grasped the handle of the taxi and made her way in, before she shut the door she looked up at Olivia.

"Good night detective."

"Good night Doctor." Olivia said as she closed the door on the taxi and watched as it drove away. _Oh boy._

…...

"What in gods name are you smiling at?" A male voice asked Sidney as she threw on her white coat getting ready for another shift. "You just got off a 48 hour shift and have just been called back in, there is no reason you should be smiling, I mean unless you got laid or something…oh my god you did get laid!"

The young woman threw her stethoscope around her neck and closed her locker. "Cut it out T.J." Sidney scolded but kept the smile planted on her face.

"So who is the lucky son of a bitch you got you in such a happy ass mood?" TJ asked. Trevor James, aka TJ was a tall muscular man with short sandy blond hair and piercing hazel eyes.

"You are such a typical guy." Hall laughed walking out onto the surgical floor.

"Well hell, I spend all my time here with you so my sex life…or lack of sex life is rather dull, come on you can't give me anything?"

"Shut up and go do something productive like I don't know save lives maybe?"

TJ sighed, displaying fake irritation, "You are no fun you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sidney shook her head while watching TJ make his way to the ER while she turned and headed towards the surgical floor. Sidney pushed the double doors opened and welcomed the familiar excitement she felt every time she was here. This is where she belonged.

"Hall, what are you doing here?" A tall brown haired woman asked walking towards Sidney with her high heels making clicking noises on the hard floor.

"I was paged chief." The older woman shook her head in disbelief.

"Damn it, I told them not to, no one seems to want to listen to me anymore, Hall go home, take some time for yourself." The older doctor said with a authority.

"Well I'm here already can't I just-"

"No, seriously get out of here, I know you have been through quite a bit these last few days go relax." The chief said as she scribbled something on a clipboard that was shoved in her face.

"Chief please I want…I need to be here, I can't do anything to help the cops at the moment, and sending me home, where I have nothing to do would drive me crazy, please, let me stay."

The chief studied the young doctor for a moment, but finally gave in, "Fine. Um one of your patience, um Bergetti, is scheduled for surgery in 20 min. go scrub in." Sidney did not need to be told twice as she rushed off.

_Surgeons. _The older woman thought while shaking her head.

…...

"Sorry I'm late, MVA on the bridge, traffic is crazy." Elliot said walking into the already busy squad room. He hung his coat up and walked back to his desk, he looked up at his partner who apparently had not heard him for she continued to scribble on her paper work, and had an…odd look on her face.

Feeling someone watching her Olivia stopped what she was doing and eventually looked up at Elliot. "What are you looking at?"

"What's with the look?"

"What look?" Olivia said almost accusingly.

"You just look…content or something, did you have a good night?" Olivia caught the suggestive tone in her partners voice, but did not bring it question.

Olivia avoided the question and dove straight into work. _No need to tell him that I had dinner with our main lead on the case and crashed in the crib last night. _The ringing of Elliot's desk phone prohibited him from interrogating his partner any further.

"Stabler…And…ok, thanks." Elliot placed the phone back down, "That was the lab. For the James, and Johnson cases, they analyzed the rusted fragments taken from each of their head wounds, and they found microscopic pieces of what looks like to be elastic gloves."

"Like the ones we use to process crime scenes." Olivia stated, setting down her pen and leaning back in her chair.

"Yes exactly. But get this, some gloves like that are made up of latex, but thanks to allergies, most are being replaced by vinyl material…including the ones used by medical personnel." Elliot could practically see Olivia's mind racing for possible scenarios.

"Wait, do you think the attacker is doctor?"

Elliot shrugged, "Could explain why the lack of physical evidence, a doctor would know how to cover his tracks."

Olivia had to agree, "We probably should go back and talk to Sidney, we only asked her about disgruntle patients, not doctors."

…...

"Mrs. Bergetti, I'm Dr. Hall I was the surgeon who operated on you husband." Sidney introduced herself to the short, round woman who was seated in one of the lounge chairs, surrounded by two young boys, and many of her family members.

"Yes, hi. How is my husband?" The woman asked quickly rising to a standing position.

Sidney took a deep breath. "Very well. We were able to remove the kidney and reattach the new one successfully." Sidney was hardly able to get her sentence out before she was embraced tightly by the hysterical woman.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sidney laughed slightly, "Your husband in the recovery wing, room 314, just down the hall, if you would like to see him, one at a time though." Sidney explained, pointing in the direction of the room. "I will be in there shortly to explain his recovery schedule."

"Yes, of course. Boys, come on, lets go say hi to daddy." Mrs. Bergetti said to her boys. Sidney left the happy family to their privacy. She made her way up to the desk to fill out a chart, before moving on to her next patient.

"Excuse me Dr. Hall?"

Sidney looked up, "Yes Joe?" She asked the male nurse who had called her name.

"There are two detectives here to see you, they said it's important." Automatically, a smile gently creased the doctors face.

"Thanks Joe." The man nodded and quickly left. Sidney headed back towards the waiting room and saw Benson and Stabler standing there quietly talking to each other.

"I'm starting to think you are stalking me Detective Benson." Sidney said, making her presence known.

Olivia quickly flashed a small smile, but it quickly vanished, which told Sidney this was strictly a professional visit. "What can I help you with detectives?"

"We asked you about patience that you thought may have had a grudge against you, but what about any of your co-workers?" Elliot asked, waiting with a pen and note pad in hand.

"Wait you think one of the doctors _here _is responsible for this?" Sidney said in utter. "That's insane! These people are good people, they have dedicated their life to helping people, not hurting them." Sidney's voice was getting louder with each passing second.

"Hey," Olivia said in a calming voice, "we are just going where the evidence is taking us, ok?" Sidney ran her hands through her hair. Olivia could see the stress rolling off the woman in front of her, the dark circles under her eyes were more pronounced than Olivia saw last night. Olivia fought the urge to take the woman's hands in her own, and tell her everything was going to be alright, but something stopped her.

"Um, Mitch Davis, he specializes in Orthopedics." Sidney finally gave in, and gave the detectives the first name.

"What was the deal with him?" Elliot asked, noticing the look his partner was giving the doctor.

"I went out on a date with him, just once. Not long after that we were working on a patient, bad MVA accident, the man was in real bad shape. Well we disagreed on the best was to treat him, and he brought our _personal_ relationship into the argument in front of the rest of the staff." Sidney explained, stuffing her hands into her white lab coat. "I ended _it_ that day. He wasn't too happy."

"What happened to the patient?" Olivia asked.

"He lived, but it was close."

"Anyone else?"

The doctor shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know, Aaron Wilson, he got pretty upset over the fact that I had accepted a promotion that he and I were both up for."

"Is that all?" Elliot asked, making sure they have everyone possible.

Sidney made eye contact with Elliot. "You think I make a whole bunch of enemies here detective?" Sidney was getting upset again. The look that passed between the detectives told Sidney that she was once again out of line. _Damn it_. "I'm sorry, yes that is all, at least all that were vocal about it."

"I'll call Munch, have him run the names." Elliot said quietly to Olivia, he walked away pulling out his cell phone. Olivia nodded slightly, then turned back to Sidney.

"I'm sorry toy have to do this."

"I know you are just doing your job. I am just starting to get real pissed off from this whole thing." Sidney confessed.

"Look, Sidney, do you have anyone who you can stay with, family, friends, at least until this whole thing blows over?"

Sidney shook her head. "No, all my family is pretty much scattered around in different locations. And all my friends are the very people you are investigating." There was a tone in Sidney's voice that Olivia couldn't place.

"We'll get him Sidney, I promise you."

"Yeah, ok. Look, I got to go." Sidney said in a rush as she turned away and left Olivia with her foot in her mouth, so to speak. _Perfect._

"So what did Munch find out?" Olivia asked Elliot , as he was walking back into the hospital after stepping outside to make his call.

"The first guy Hall mentioned, um, Mitch Davis." Elliot said flipping through his note pad, "was arrested back in 98' for assault and battery."

_Nice, history of violence, you got to love it!_ "What do you say we go pay Mr. Davis a little visit."

…...

"Doctor Davis?"

"Yes?" A middle aged man looked away from the x-ray picture that he had in his hand.

"I'm Detective Benson this is my partner Detective Stabler." Olivia had to give Sidney props, Mitch Davis was a _very_ attractive man. Jet, black hair, piercing blue eyes, clean shaving, and a swimmers body that even made Michael Phelps look like a teenage boy.

"Oh, you must be the detectives helping Sidney Hall." The doctor said. "It's just a damn shame, I can't imagine who would want to do that to Sidney, she is one great woman, not to mention a hell of a doctor."

"Even when she questions you medical knowledge?" Olivia jumped in with the striking question, enjoying the shock look roll over the man's face.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you know, when she fought with you about how to treat a certain patient of yours, nearly killed him, and not to mention braking up with you just like that?" Elliot spoke up.

"What happened Mitch? I mean she broke up with you, in front of your coworkers no less, pushed your medical advice to the side like it was nothing. And you just what, decided to get back at her by raping her patients?" Olivia suddenly lashed out, causing both the doctor and Elliot to give her a strange look.

"Are you out of your mind?" Mitch said in a hushed, rough, whisper.

"Well you know Doctor, you do have a history of violence." Elliot commented, baking up his partner.

"That was 12 year ago! A fight broke out in a bar, I was defending myself! It just so happened that the individual I was defending myself from was lawyers son. Found myself in handcuffs the following day." Mitch quickly explained, thrusting the x-ray into a nurses hand as she was walking by.

"Look, Sidney is a great doctor, and she was right about that MVA patient, she saved his life. And as for our _personal _relationship, it was quick, we had fun, but she and I both knew it wasn't going to last." Mitch said in a much calmer voice. "I have no bad feelings towards Dr. Hall, and I did _not_ rape those women."

Olivia hated the fact that this man seemed to be telling the truth, and she wasn't sure why. The dark hair detective hardened her gaze at the doctor and took a half a step forward.

"Your charming boy routine won't get you everywhere _Doctor._" And with that shu turned on her heel and left, with Elliot right behind her.

Once out of ear shot Elliot quickened his pace until he was right next to Olivia. "So, you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That, back there, when you nearly tore the poor doctors head off." Elliot explained.

"You saw him Elliot, he flashes that pretty boy smile and he thinks he gets everything handed to him on a silver platter. The guy just needed to be put in his place."

"Yeah, ok." Elliot quickly dropped the subject. He knew his partner, and knew that there was something more to that than she was letting on. But he chose to let it go. "Let's go talk to the next guy."

Olivia nodded and followed her partner.

"Dr. Wilson?"

"I'm a little busy right now." A males voice answered without looking up from the computer he was currently looking at.

Elliot shoved his badge in front of the screen. "I think you can clear your schedule for us doc."

"You must be here about that whole situation with Hall." Aaron Wilson was not the stud Mitch Davis was, he was a good 2 inches shorter, bald, and rather scrawny.

"What do you know about that?" Elliot asked.

The doctor shrugged. "Just what I've heard from the grapevine, I don't really talk to Hall a lot."

"Yeah, we heard that she got the promotion you both were up for. That must have hurt." Olivia said nonchalantly.

"That's putting it mildly. I have been doing this job since she was in diapers, and _she_ gets picked over me!" The man said rising from the chair he was currently sitting in.

"Well, shit that would make me angry too." Olivia said while glancing at her partner. "Maybe even angry enough to get revenge."

"Sure, and what better way to do that then attack the very patients that she was helping. Show everyone that she isn't this high and mighty doctor everyone thinks she is." Elliot played along.

"Whoa, whoa! I may be pissed over the whole promotion thing, but not enough to go out and _rape_ her patience." Wilson complained. "Take my DNA if you don't believe me!"

"We'll settle for an alibi. Where were two nights ago between 8 and 9pm?"

"I was in surgery all night. It was Hall's night off, I was on my own." Wilson said.

"We are going to need the names of the staff members who were with you." Elliot stated.

"Fine."

"Um, excuse me, Dr. Wilson?" A young male nurse interrupted.

"Yes Joe?"

"Dr. Hall sent me, Mrs. Benet is crashing, they need you in room 202." Wilson quickly ran around the counter and sprinted off.

"Hey, Joe is it?" Olivia asked the man who was picking up the discarded files that had fallen to the floor when Wilson ran by.

"Yes." The man said with a smile. "Joseph Raymond. Are you two investigating the thing with Dr. Hall?"

"Yes we are." Olivia said politely as she bent down to help the young man. "Do you work with Dr. Wilson a lot?"

"Yeah." The young man said bitterly. "Each surgeon gets one private nurse."

"It doesn't sound like you like him too much."

"The man may be good at medicine, but he is a pain in the ass. Talks down to the nurses around here, even does it to some of the doctors." Joe placed the papers back in order on the over crowded desk before continuing. "Like one time, I had fitted him with the wrong pair of surgical gloves, and the man completely degraded me in front of a lot of people."

"What kind of gloves did you hand him?" Elliot asked.

"Just the common gloves, but Dr. Wilson is allergic to latex, so he has special gloves he has to use."

…...

**Ok, so I know these chapters may seem uneventful, but I promise they will get better as I develop the story! Can't wait to see what you guys think. (good or bad)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex come on, how can you stand there and tell me that we do not have enough for a search warrant?"

"It's quite simple detective. Nothing you have given has any influence on allowing me to even attempt to get said warrant." Alex Cabot said swiftly, adding to the detectives short fuse. Olivia and Elliot have been trying for the past twenty minutes to convince their ADA that they had enough to get a search warrant for Dr. Wilson's apartment and office.

Olivia began to pace the small space in her captains office. "Wilson was pissed off at Sidney because she got a promotion over him and he is not to shy about voicing his frustration." Olivia added as she continued her speech. "He claims he was in surgery during the time of the rapes, but we talked some of the nurses who were in surgery with him, and they said that Wilson finished over an hour early. And the man is allergic to latex." Olivia finished, but still remained pacing about the room.

"All circumstantial." Alex replied. Olivia was about to go on another rant when Elliot stepped in.

"Come on Alex, we have gotten warrants based on less…can't you call in a favor or something?"

Alex made eye contact with Elliot, she could see Elliot was attempting to save her from one of Benson's bad moods. "Alright, fine." The tall blond grabbed her black brief case and slung it over her slender shoulder, "I'll call in a favor, the warrants will meet you there… after working in this unit I'm running out of favors." The blond said quietly as she left the office.

"You take the house I'll hit the hospital." Olivia said to Elliot as she headed towards her desk to grab her coat, with a determined look on her face.

"No. Elliot you go to the hospital take Munch, Olivia you go to the house and take Fin." Cregan ordered. Olivia paused what she was doing to look at her CO, his eyes told her this was not up for negotiation.

"Fine." She briefly looked at her partner, before yelling over at Fin. "Lets do this thing." And then she was gone.

"I don't know what's going on with your partner," _that makes two of us, _Elliot thought.

"But try and make sure she keeps her cool, especially around the suspect." Cregan told Elliot, before going back into his office.

Elliot let out a heavy sigh, "Munch, lets go."

…...

"Dr. Wilson is not hear detective's, he's at the hospital." The front desk clerk told Olivia and Fin.

"Don't worry buddy, this little piece of paper relieves you of any responsibility." Fin told the nervous looking man as he handed the search warrant over. The young man finally nodded and motioned for the detectives to follow him.

"Here it is, 304." The clerk took the keys out of his pockets and pushed the door opened.

"Holy shit! I should have become a doctor." Fin commented as he looked around the beautiful brownstone apartment.

_No kidding._ Olivia thought, the apartment was huge. Hardwood floors, marble counter tops in the kitchen, and one big glass window overlooking central park. _Perfect view of the crime scene._ The detectives immediately got to work, searching through anything and everything.

"This is unreal, I-I mean I just can't imagine Dr. Wilson doing anything that would require his home to be searched by police." The young clerk voiced, standing just in the doorway.

"Sounds like you are rather faun of the man." Olivia commented while opening up one of the cupboards.

"My sister needed heart surgery last year, we couldn't afford it, Dr. Wilson did it pro- bono."

Olivia didn't respond. "Do you remember what time Dr. Wilson returned home two nights ago?" Fin asked, as Olivia went into another room.

"He didn't" The young man answered, "He was at the hospital all day."

"Fin!" Olivia yelled. Quickly turning on his heels, Fin made his way into the master bedroom where Olivia was bending down, looking in the closet.

"Well, look at that."

…...

"Are you sure I can't help with anything?" Joe asked while watching Elliot and Munch sift through Wilson's pristine office.

"That's ok we got it."

"This is just unreal, I mean I knew Dr. Wilson could be a bastard at times but rape…" Joe shook his head, as if to rid his brain of the mere thought of such an act.

"People can be deceiving, just look at politicians." Munch added opening another drawer in the oversized desk.

"How would you describe Dr. Wilson's relationship with Dr. Hall?" Elliot asked.

"He is rude to her, sometimes down right mean." Joe answered. "Which I never understood, Dr. Hall is one of the nicest people I have ever met."

"So, he never made, advances towards her or anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Elliot stood up from his kneeling position. "Dr. Hall is a very attractive woman, did Wilson ever make an advance that she turned down?"

"No." Joe quickly answered.

"Elliot." Munch said, the detective turned just as his cell began to ring, and caught sight of the opened box of surgical gloves munch was pulling out of the bottom of the bookcase.

"Interesting place to put surgical gloves." Elliot commented, he quickly pulled out his phone. "Stabler?…yeah…alright."

"What the hell is going on here?" Wilson's voice rang out as he walked into his office. Elliot couldn't help the small grin crawling across his face.

"This, is us arresting you." Elliot turned Wilson around and slapped handcuffs around his wrists. "Aaron Wilson, you are under arrest for the rape of Lilly Jones and Emma Johnson, you have the right to remain silent…"

…...

"Do I have to literally spell it out for you two people? I did not rape those two women!" Aaron Wilson yelled rising from the old wooden chair that was placed behind a steel table in the middle of SVU's interrogation room.

"See your mouth says no, but the evidence says guilty." Olivia said in return to the angry doctor, and pushed the man on the shoulders forcing him to sit back down.

"What evidence?"

"Oh you know the _special_ gloves found in a very _convenient _place in your office, or how about the very expensive pair of hiking boots found in you closet that has the same pattern as the footprint taken from the crime scene." Elliot nonchalantly rattled off.

"Or my personal favorite, are the metal pipes stuffed in the back of your closet." Olivia smirked while leaning over the table and getting right in the man's face. "You may be smart enough not leave any of your little swimmers behind, but you were one stupid son of a bitch to leave the weapon in your apartment."

"Who the hell are you calling stupid!" Wilson yelled.

"You can't hide behind all your Ivey league schooling, you screwed up buddy."

"That's it I'm done, I want a lawyer, I am being set up!"

"Well, I guess that's the first intelligent thing I've heard come out of your mouth _doctor_."Olivia sneered, following behind her partner out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Guys a prick." Olivia commented to the group of people standing behind the one way glass; Elliot, Cregan, Alex and George Wong.

"I don' think he did it." Wong said observing the man in the other room pacing nervously back and forth.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said in utter disbelief.

"Each victim was rendered unconscious before the rape, and not one of them was actually awake at the time of the assault."

"Your point?" Olivia asked with a hitch in her voice. Wong turned from the window and gave his full, attention towards Olivia.

"My point is the guy you are looking for has delivered the ultimate fear that consumes most of us…the fear of not knowing." Wong explained, "Each victim has no memory of the rape, just their imagination to fill in the blank…and that could be worse than remembering."

"Sounds pretty sadistic to me, why don't you think this guy is our man?" Cregan spoke up.

"Because the guy you are looking for likes to remain in the back round, he likes to be out of the spot light, but believes he is the backbone to everything, nothing can happen without him."

"Again, your not telling me anything that convinces me that it isn't the guy." Olivia argued, placing her hand on her hip.

"According to you detective, Dr. Wilson was none to shy about voicing his opinions about Dr. Hall…I just don't think he is your guy."

Olivia couldn't believe her ears, she was getting angry, and what was worse, she wasn't sure why she was getting _this_ angry. I mean, she and the doc had disagreed on cases before, so why all of a sudden was she holding herself back from slapping the short man silly?

"Unfortunately, like I tell these two on multiple occasions," Alex said pointing at Elliot and Olivia but speaking to Wong. " I cannot go on a "gut feeling". However, since he's screaming set-up, I would like to wait to see what the lab finds on the shoes and metal pipes." Alex reasoned before picking up her briefcase and heading out the door followed by Wong and Cregan.

"Put him in the holding cell, we'll get him his lawyer in the morning." Cregan told his two detectives before closing the door.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot immediately rounded on his partner.

"What do you mean?"

"First at the hospital then here with Wong, Liv what has gotten into you?" Elliot asked, "You are like on the verge of biting someone's head off. I know you and Hall hit it off but-"

"That has nothing to do with anything Elliot." Olivia snapped. Elliot gave her a knowing stare.

_Damn it! _The older woman let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry El, I guess I'm just a little stressed is all."

The large man shrugged. "We both could use a vacation."

Olivia gave her partner a sideways grin. "Ok, I promise, I'll cool it."

"Um, Detective Benson?" A young uniformed cop pocked his head in the doorway. "There is a Dr. Hall here to see you."

"Um, ok thanks." _Talk about perfect timing._ She made her way out of the back room and walked up to her desk where a very agitated looking woman was standing.

"Sid-"

"Is it true? Was it really Aaron?" Sidney immediately asked cutting Olivia off.

"It looks that way." Olivia said carefully. She watched as emotions flashed over the deep green eyes of the doctor.

"This is just unreal, he's a good man…and a great doctor… I just don't understand how he could rape?"

_Yeah, welcome to my world._

Sidney ran her hand through her long hair that was still pulled up into a bun, with a pencil sticking out.

_She looks exhausted. _"When was the last time you slept?"

Sidney laughed bitterly, "I don't even think I remember what that word means anymore."

Olivia looked quickly around the room, like a kid looking for his mother before dipping his hand into the cookie jar. "Come on, I'll take you home." Sidney opened her mouth to protest but was cut off. "Really, there is nothing left to do tonight, and I planned on getting out of here early anyway." Sidney smirked but still noticed the uncertainty lingering in the doctors eyes. "Come on, it's the least you can let me do after ditching me the other night?"

"Ha-ha, ok detective take me home." She finally gave in. Olivia's head snapped up at the doctors choice of words.

_Take it easy Benson, you are reading way too much into this. _Olivia snatched her leather coat and scarf, a few files off her desk and ushered Sidney to the elevators.

The two women quickly made their way out of the precinct, and grabbed a cab. Olivia quickly rattled off an address that Sidney did not recognize., she gave the detective a questioning look. "Need to make a quick stop." Sidney nodded and smiled, she turned her head towards the window of the car and watching the hustle and bustle of the city rush by, not really seeing it, but just looking.

The cab pulled to a small corner building. "I'll be right back." Olivia said to Sidney as she made her way into the dimly lit building. The detective was only gone for a few minutes before returning to the cab with a brown paper bag gripped tightly in her hands. Sidney once again gave the detective a questioning look but remained silent. "Ok, where to?"

Sidney quickly gave the cabbie her address. A few moments later they pulled up to an apartment building. "Would you like to come up for some coffee or something?" Sidney asked Olivia before exiting the cab.

_No, no, no, that would be a very bad idea!_ "Sure." Olivia answered paying the cab fare and following the doctor.

Olivia noticed no door man, and the lobby looked casual, and not overdone like she saw at Wilson's place. Sidney walked towards the elevators and pressed the bottom to the top floor. The elevator ride consisted of an awkward silence between the two women, and Olivia was really starting to regret coming up. Once they reached their destination Sidney slid the key easily into the lock and pushed opened the door. "Home sweet home."

The doctor flipped on the light, and Olivia took her first look around the apartment. It was nothing like Wilson's place, in fact, it was very similar to her own small two bedroom apartment. It had a decent size living room, with a normal coach, and two normal looking arm chairs, the only thing that looked, well kind of fancy, was the wide screen T.V. and home entertainment system pushed up against the far wall. "You have that same strange look on your face again." Sidney commented as she tossed her keys on the small table, slipped off her coat and simply hung it over the couch. "You know, the same one you gave me when you ordered me that drink at the bar…kind of like a surprise look." Sidney held out her hand to take the detectives coat and placed it over her own.

_Damn, she reads me better than most people who have known me for years. _Olivia just grinned, "You just are not what I thought you would be is all." Olivia said honestly following the doctor into the medium size kitchen.

"Oh, and what did you imagine I would be like?" Sidney said curiously, as she reached up on her tip-toes towards the top cupboard. Olivia was about to answer but her eyes caught a glimpse of the doctors flat stomach as her shirt rode up slightly.

"I-I um." _Shit Benson, stop mumbling like a drunken idiot. _Sidney grabbed two long stem glasses and set them back on the counter, the movement snapped the detective out of her trance. "I just imagined ya know, being a big time medical surgeon-"

"Oh, so you imagined me to be _Miss Queen Bee_, big fancy apartment up town, fancy things, luxury car and so on." Sidney said and Olivia could see the small smile on her face as she walked across the small kitchen to a wooden wine rack and grabbed the top bottle.

"Well…yeah." Olivia agreed.

"Ha-ha, well I am sorry to disappoint you detective, but that is so not me." Sidney poured each glass half way full of the white wine. "I guess I just like the simple things." She handed Olivia the glass of wine, their fingers brushed each other and another spark passed through both women. Brown eyes met green, and they just stared at each other, neither able nor willing to look away. Olivia could hear the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her this was wrong in so many ways; for one, this was _her_ doctor, two, she was the key factor in an investigation, and three the woman is straight!

"Yeah, but what about that nice little home theatre you got going on in there?" Olivia said, finally finding the strength to speak and breaking the spell. Sidney looked over Olivia's shoulder at the big television.

"What can I say, I need somewhere to watch the Bears get their asses kicked." The doctor responded before taking her first sip of wine. She motioned Olivia to follow her, the two woman sat down on opposite ends of the couch.

"Whoa, you watch football?" Olivia asked.

"What, you don't?" Sidney asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hell yea I do! When I have time that is." _I'm just surprised you do._

"Ok good, because if you didn't I may just have to kick your butt out of my apartment." Sidney said before taking another sip of wine. Olivia could see the twinkle in her eye.

"Says the woman who claims to be a Bears fan, next thing you're going to tell me is that you're a Cubs fan too." Sidney gave Olivia a toothy smile and the detective nearly chocked on her drink. "Oh…my…god! You _are_ a Cubs fan!"

"Hey, no need for the tone."

"Ha-ha!" Olivia let out a full belly laugh that once again rendered the doctor speechless. _Beautiful._ Olivia saw the change on Sidney's face and immediately silenced her laughing fit. "Hey, what is it?"

_Oh nothing, I was just sitting here thinking what it would be like to kiss you…whoa! _"N-nothing, it's nothing." Sidney tried to reassure the brown haired woman while setting her glass down on the coffee table in font of her, hopping the detective did not see the blush crawling up her warm cheeks. But Sidney made the mistake of looking up and making eye contact with Olivia. She could see the concern nearly pooling out of her eyes. "I guess I' just thinking about Aaron." _Well, that's not totally a lie._

Olivia set her glass down next to Sidney's and scooted over towards the doctor, placing her hands over the younger woman's. "Hey." Olivia said trying to catch Sidney's eye. "He can't hurt any more women ok. He will _never_ hurt any more woman I promise you." The passion in the brown eyes almost was too much for the doctor to take.

"So, ah, y-you going to tell me what's in the bag?" Sidney asked nodding over to the brown paper bag that was sitting next to the wine glasses.

The detective noticed the quick change in topic, but chose to ignore it. "Oh, well, since you said you had forgotten what sleep was, I figured that it was probably the same with food." Olivia let go of the doctors hands, and immediately the doctor missed the contact. "A friend of mine owns that deli we stopped at, makes home made bread from scratch." Olivia began to explain as she pulled out a carefully wrapped sandwich. "It's just turkey, I wasn't sure what you liked."

"You bought me dinner? You really didn't have to do that." Sidney said, surprise and gratitude spilling out of her mouth. Olivia was about ready to answer when an all too familiar ring tone interrupted her. _Damn it._ "Benson." She answered unclipping her cell from her hip. "Elliot you need to calm down I can't understand a word your saying." Sidney saw the blood drain from the detectives face, and knew something very bad had just happened. "Alright, I'll be right there."

She snapped her phone shut. "Is everything ok?"

"It's Elliot's daughter, she was just attacked."

…...

**Ok, I hope that brought a little more excitement to the story! Please let me know what you think. (Good or bad)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Olivia thank god!" The young woman sitting on top of the doctors table gasped as she recognized the short haired detective.

"Maureen, are you ok?" Olivia immediately asked, noticing her partners irritated stance close to his daughter.

"Yes, I'm fine, I-"

"No, you are not fine, not until the doctor checks you out." Elliot said with authority dripping from his voice. He didn't even ask why Dr. Hall walked in right behind his partner with street clothes on.

_Damn, he must really be pissed._

"Dad, there is no need the guy didn't even have time to touch me!" Maureen argued with her father. "Dad is going crazy, he refuses to let me leave!" Olivia decided to step in before things escalated. "Where's your mom?"

"Out of town. She took Kathleen and the twins to visit grandma and grandpa for the week." Maureen explained. Olivia nodded, this girl was like her own daughter, and she wanted to nail the SOB who went after her.

"What happened?" She asked making eye contact with Maureen.

"Some son of a bitch attacked her on her way back-"

"El, I know you're upset and very, very, pissed off right now, but you know I have to hear this from her alright?" Olivia told her partner firmly. Elliot remained silent, and Olivia turned her attention back to Maureen, telling her silently to continue.

"I was just finishing up my night class, it ran a little later than expected." Maureen began to tell her fathers partner. "I was just a few feet away from my apartment when I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw a man swing a medal pipe at my head."

Olivia noticed out of the corner of her eye they white knuckle grip her partner had on the side of the table, she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. "I managed to dodge out of the way just in time." Maureen continued. "But he swung again, screaming at me. I managed to get away and run towards my apartment, that's when I saw a group of college guys across the street. I ran towards them, yelling for help. They came running towards me and started chasing the guy, scared him off."

"Maureen, did you get a good look at the guy?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, luckily we were under a street lamp." Maureen stated.

"Ok then." Olivia said eagerly, "Just one more question, um, when he was yelling at you, could you make out what he was saying?"

"Um, part of it, he said something like, 'tell your father to back off, she's mine.'" Maureen looked straight at Olivia. _Oh god._

Olivia didn't say anything, just stepped up to the young woman and embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm glad you're ok sweetie." Maureen hugged Olivia back just as tight.

"Maureen!" A panicky voice rang out. All heads turned towards the door just in time to see a very attractive young man with short, sandy blond hair, and deep green eyes make a bee line for Maureen.

"Ben!" Maureen gasped releasing Olivia and throwing her arm around the new visitor. _Ah, so this is Ben._ Olivia thought to herself. Elliot had mentioned him a few times, but never really elaborated how close he and Maureen were.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked running his hands up and down her arms, as if to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Maureen said trying to calm the frightened man. "How did you know I was here anyways?"

"Ally called, said she saw you being taken away in an ambulance just outside your building." Ben explained, referring to one of Maureen's neighbors. "What happened?"

"Ugh, I'll explain later. Can you just please take me home?"

"I don't think so young lady, you are not going anywhere until you have been checked out by a doctor." Elliot sternly repeated.

"M-Mr. Stabler." Ben said noticing Elliot for the first time since he barged into the room. The young man's hands immediately let go of Maureen's arms and dropped at his sides.

_Good lord El, you already have this poor kid scared to death of you._

"Dad there is really no need-"

"Well, hello everyone, looks like you guys are having a party in here." A muscular man in a white coat greeted as he entered the room with a clipboard. "Ah, Dr. Hall nice to see you here…on your day off."

All eyes turned to Sidney who was leaning up against the far wall, keeping silent and watching the scene unfold in front of her.

Sidney gave the man a sideways glance. "This is Dr. Trevor James, he is the best ER doctor in New York." Sidney introduced him to the group. "He will answer all your questions." Olivia noticed the tremble in Sidney's voice. "Well, I'm going to get going. Detectives, if you need me I'll be up on the surgical floor." And without another word Sidney left the crowded room.

_Damn it._ Olivia cursed to herself, there was a big part, a _very_ big part of her that wanted to go after the troubled doctor, but she knew her partner needed her here right now.

"So, it says here that you were mugged?" T.J. ignored his colleague for now and went to examine his patient.

"Well yes sort of but he-"

"I want the full work up, every test you can think ok to do, do it." Elliot interrupted the doctor.

"Dad, I'm a big girl now, I can make my own decisions."

"I don't care, I want-"

"El." Olivia said putting her hand on her partners forearm. "Lets step out of the room so Maureen and the doctor can talk privately huh?" Olivia formed it as a question but it was more of a statement than anything, and Elliot knew it. He took a deep breath and reluctantly followed his partner out of the room while Ben remained by Maureen's side.

"You ok?" Olivia asked once the door was closed behind her. She knew it was a loaded question, one that she already knew the answer to, but felt like she needed to ask.

Elliot let out a low, sour filled laugh. "My daughter is currently sitting in the hospital because some asshole attacked her who clearly has a grudge against me…and she is refusing medical treatment, so yea, yea I'm just peachy." Olivia knew her partner was scared to death right now, and knew not to take his comments seriously.

"El she is nearly 25, she is old enough to make her own decisions."

"You just don't understand, she's not your daughter! You just don't get it!" The minute those words left the detective's mouth he regretted it. Elliot could see his partner clench her jaw tight and her eyes narrow.

"You listen to me _very_ closely Elliot Stabler." The use of his full name did not go unnoticed. "You're right she is _not_ my daughter, but I love that girl as if she were." Her voice was low and steady. "So don't stand there and tell me I don't understand."

Elliot's whole domineer immediately soften. "I'm sorry Liv." He said so sincerely that Olivia knew he felt like an ass, and that he was truly sorry.

"It's ok…I would be a little worried if you didn't piss me off at least once a day." The two partners grinned at each other and knew all was forgiven. Olivia let out a slow breath. "This is not good El."

"Tell me about it." He commented. "A metal pipe…Wilson has been in lock up all night."

Olivia nodded, "So not only do we have the wrong killer, but this guy has his eyes set on you."

…...

"But what I don't get is, why did he go after Maureen, why not just come after me?" Elliot asked out loud while peering into the observation room through the one way mirror, watching his daughter work with the departments sketch artist.

"Well, all our victims were female, all were under the care of Sid-Dr. Hall." Olivia rattled off. Grateful that Elliot did not notice her slip up with Hall's name…or at lest thankful that he wasn't brining attention to it.

"And all were attacked with a medal pipe." Elliot finished, "We already knew that, why all of a sudden is this guy going after me? I mean you're the one that was her patient not me."

Olivia began to pace, Elliot knew she only did that when she was either angry or on to something. "What is it Liv?"

"Was the first vic ever married?"

"Um…" Elliot quickly grabbed his small notebook out of his pocket and ruffled through his notes. "No never married."

_Fuck_.

"But she just recently broke up with her boyfriend." Elliot commented as he continued to stair at his partner.

"Was he with her when she went into the ER the first time?"

"Um, yes. I remember her telling me he had to drive her home because she was on pain meds."

"And Emma Johnson's husband was with her when she saw Hall the first time as well…" Elliot wasn't really sure if his partner was even sill talking to him or not, but he remained silent and let Olivia think out loud. "The man who attacked Maureen screamed, "Tell your father she's mine"".

Elliot could see the spark in the eyes of his partner. "He isn't raping these women to get back at Hall, he's raping these women to get back at their husbands…El, you didn't happen to mention to anyone that you thought Hall was good looking did you?"

"What? No! I'm married." Elliot said in defense. Olivia raised her eyebrow at Elliot as if to say, _so. _"You're crazy I-wait a minute…when I was searching through Wilson's office, I had asked that nurse guy if Wilson ever made any advances towards Hall, because you know she was attractive…" Elliot could see the realization cross over Olivia's face as she ceased her pacing.

"Detectives." The sketch artist said after stepping out of the interrogation room, he handed Olivia the pad of paper with the drawing over to Olivia. Olivia smiled.

"I think we got the bastard." But suddenly Olivia's smiled disappeared, and the look of panic was put in it's place.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, feeling Olivia's uncertainty. Without a word Olivia dashed out of the room with Elliot hot on her heels.

…...

"Make sure Mrs. McCormick in room 409 get her meds every two hours, hopefully it will help with her recovery rate. Oh and can run these to the lab and tell them to out a rush on it?"

"Of course Dr. Hall." Sidney smiled at the man in front of her and handed him the paper work, and then plopped down on her desk chair, letting out a long sigh. She was tired, no, she was beyond tired, she was exhausted…not to mention feeling guilty as hell. Some crazy man was rapping innocent women because of her, and now he went after the Detectives who were only trying to help her.

"Dr. Hall?" The mans voice broke her self pity session.

"Yes Joe?" She answered to the man who held the papers she had just handed him.

"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?" Sidney's eyes softened, and she smiled at her concerned collogue.

"No Joe I am ok…thank you though." The man nodded and turned to leave, but just before he reached the door he turned back around.

"You know, maybe this man, you know, who is doing _all _of this," Joe began. "Maybe he is just you know…"

"Oh you mean terrorize the very people I have dedicated my life to helping, and therefore ruin my _own_ life." Sidney said bitterly with disgust in in her voice. She saw Joe shift uncomfortably, and noticed his grip tighten on the folders he was holding.

"I'm sorry Joe, but it is just the way I feel…no man who brutalizes women like that is nothing but a monster…Joe are you ok?" Sidney asked noticing something was very off about the man in front of her. His pupils were dilated, and his breathing became erratic.

All of a sudden the side door of the office swung open and Olivia barged in. "Hi-ya Joe, remember me?"

"Olivia?" Sidney asked, not even attempting to hide the surprise she was experiencing. Before another word could be spoken, Joe dropped the folders he was carrying, and in one swift motion got behind Sidney's desk, hooked his arm around her waist and pressed the blade of a small knife to her throat.

As if on pure instinct, Olivia pulled her holstered gun from her side and aimed it at the man. "Come on now Joe, there is no way out of here." Olivia tried to reason, keeping her voice calm and collected. "Detective Stabler is right outside with a few other armed police officers."

_Of course he's probably on the other side of the hospital looking for you…what a time to tell him we should split up._

"Yeah, well that may be, but if I go, I sure as hell am going to take her with me." The deranged man said pressing the blade closer to the doctors long, slender neck.

"Joe what are you doing?" Sidney in a shaking voice.

"Finally getting what is mine."

_Ok, lets try a different tactic. _Olivia thought to herself, unable to tear her eyes away from the frightened woman in front of her. "Let's all just calm down here Joe ok…" Olivia knew the more upset the young man became, the less control she would have over the situation. "Joe, I know you don't want to hurt her."

Joe cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

"Yes, just like I know you didn't mean to hurt those women." Sidney looked at the Detective in disbelief, _Olivia, what are you saying?_

Joe nodded his head vigorously. "That's right, I didn't want to hurt them…but I needed to protect Sidney." Olivia still had her gun aimed at Joe, hoping to get a clear shot, but he held Sidney close. Olivia could see the white knuckle grip on the blade loosen ever so slightly.

"Protect her from who Joe?"

"From all those men!" He shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What men?"

"Those men that those women were with! I was working with Dr. Hall when both of those women came into the ER." Joe said, his voice escalating with each word. "Those men that they were with, couldn't help but make side remarks about _attractive_ Dr. Hall was…and I could see it in there eyes…could see the lust that consumed them…and I knew what they wanted to do to her!"

"So you had to protect Dr. Hall." Olivia commented, the grip on the blade becoming more and more loose. Olivia made eye contact with Sidney, she could see fear, panic, and determinations, all in one look.

_Please don't do anything stupid._

"But, why rape the women…why not go after the men themselves?" Olivia asked.

"Because, after that kind of physical and not to mention mental trauma, those _men_ would feel so guilty about not being able to do anything for their wives that they won't think twice about Dr. Hall." Joe said almost proudly. Olivia had took a few steps forward while Joe why was on his rant, and now could see a small streak of blood running down Sidney's neck.

_Ok, time to stop dicking around with this mother fucker. _"I don't know Joe, I'm just not buying it." Olivia said, looking away from Sidney and focusing on Joe. "You think you're hot stuff don't you…brutalizing those women, think you're a _real_ man because you protected Dr. Hall…but in reality Joe, you are a coward."

"Excuse me?" Joe stopped all movement.

"You went after the women because you couldn't handle the men."

"I could handle them just fine detective!" Joe nearly screamed, his white knuckle grip on the blade returned but he slightly pulled it away from Sidney's neck.

"Yeah right!" Olivia baited, her gun still aimed at the homicidal man. "Take a good look in the mirror Joe, there is no way in hell you would be able to hold your own."

"Shut-up!"

"I mean really, do you think even if you got rid of all the men around here, that _she_," Olivia nodded towards Sidney. "That she would even give you the time of day?…I mean shit, _I _would even have a better chance with her than you would."

"AGH!" Before Olivia knew what was happening, Joe shoved Sidney aside with a violent shove, and cocked his arm back with the blade still tight in his grip. "You stupid bitch! She's mine!" Joe's arm came forward letting go of the knife, and in one swift motion Olivia pulled the trigger twice on her gun watching the man drop to the floor like a ton of bricks.

At the sound of gun shots Elliot burst his way into the room along with three other security guards. His eyes quickly darted around the room, and immediately saw their suspect laying on the floor in a puddle of blood, gasping for breath.

"Go grab one of those guys out there in the white coats, tell them we have a guy with a GSW." Elliot ordered one of the security guards.

"Nice shooting Liv I thin-Liv?" Elliot panicked as he saw his partner on the floor leaning up against the wall with a knife sticking out of her upper arm. Sidney had quickly crawled over to Olivia the minute she saw the detective sit on the floor, and now was applying pressure to the wound.

"I'm fine El, just a scratch." She tried to play it off, but knew it was anything but. She clenched her jaw feeling Sidney apply more pressure to her arm.

"How bad does it look doc?" Elliot asked kneeling down next to his partner, and only vaguely aware of two doctor rushing in the room and heading straight for the scum of a man on the floor.

"I won't be able to tell you the severity until she gets some x-rays, but I think I can say for certain that it is most certainly not _just a scratch_ detective." She said meeting Olivia's brown eyes. The tone in her voice was light and humorous, but the doctors eyes showed pure and utter fear, and Olivia could see that clear as day.

"Is she ok to move?" Elliot asked breaking the trance the two women had fallen into.

"Um, y-yes." Sidney stuttered, briefly smiling at Elliot.

Elliot nodded and grabbed his partner good arm and swung it around his shoulder and helped her up off the floor.

…...

"Will you stop looking at me like that, I'm fine, really." Olivia shook her head at her partner who was leaning up against the wall watching his partner get her arm stitched.

"Oh yeah, because getting a knife stuck in your arm constitutes as being _ok_." He said sarcastically.

"Alright detective you're good to go." The doctor said while peeling off his gloves and tossing them into a near by bin. "Try and keep the wound as dry as possible, and I'm going to recommend that you sustain from vigorous activities for at least 3-4 days."

_Perfect, back on desk duty._ She looked up at her partner and knew there was no way around the doctors advice. "Thanks doc." She said flatly, gently pulling her black blouse over her arm. The doctor quickly filled out a prescription paper and gave it to Olivia, nodded and left the room.

"Well, look at the bright side."

"What bright side?" Olivia asked finishing up the remaining buttons on her shirt.

"You have enough time now to finish yours and my paperwork." Elliot laughed as he caught the pillow that was thrown at his face from the hospital bed.

Before another word could be said the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. The detectives turned towards the sound and saw Sidney walk into the room, a white bandage around her neck where the blade had been pressed against her skin.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Sidney asked quietly.

"Nah, Olivia here was just telling me mush she was looking forward to a few days of paperwork." Sidney smiled at Elliot's attempt to lighten the mood, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the woman who was now standing by the hospital bed, finding her shoes very interesting.

"I um, I'll go call Cabot, fill her in." Elliot said, pushing himself off the wall and heading out the door. It was what Olivia wanted to hear, but then again it wasn't.

After the click of the door was heard an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Both women unsure of what to do, or what to say. Sidney wanted nothing more to do then run to Olivia and throw her arm around her and thank her over and over for saving her life.

"How's the arm?" Sidney was finally able to ask.

"Um, it didn't go deep enough to do any long lasting damage…at least they don't think. Unfortunately I had to agree to go to physical therapy for at least 3 weeks." Olivia said with no emotion coming from her voice.

"Oh, well that's good news."

"Yeah, it is…so, how are you? I-I mean your neck?" Olivia said pointing to the white bandage.

Sidney's hand automatically covered her neck as if she had forgotten it was there. "Oh, it's fine, just a small scratch, didn't even need stitches."

"Good, that's good." The deafening silence once again filled the room.

"Look Olivia, I um." Sidney chuckled nervously, "I just wanted to say thank you…you saved my life." Her green eyes were desperately trying to catch the detectives, trying to see any type of emotion.

"I was just doing my job." Olivia said, it was a standard line, one that she had said many times before, so there was little effort made to hide behind the mask of the statement. Sidney was taken back by the standard answer and by the lack of emotion.

"Liv, we have to go." Elliot said with an apologetic look on his face.

Olivia nodded to her partner and walked past the doctor. She was almost out the door when Sidney said something that stopped her.

"Be safe Detective Benson." The use of her professional title did not go unnoticed, but Olivia turned around anyway, and made the mistake of meeting the doctors eyes. Hurt, confusion, and anger were hard to miss. It took every ounce of her personal resistance not to walk back to the doctor and tell her how happy she was that she was ok, that she was safe. Instead she twisted the silver knob on the door and walked away without looking back.

…...

**As always, please let me know what you think, I promise to get the personal relationship between Olivia and Sidney more pronounce in the next chapter ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

"Detective Benson, can you please describe for the jury what happened on the day in question?"

"After Maureen Stabler had told me that she could identify her attacker she agreed to work with a sketch artist back at our precinct."

"And what did you concur after seeing the sketch?"

"I concurred that the man who had attacked Maureen Stabler was Joseph Ramsey, a nurse that worked with Dr. Hall, I had met him earlier in the investigation."

"What did you do next?"

"My partner and I proceeded to the hospital where the suspect worked. When we got there Detective Stabler and I split up to look for Mr. Ramsey, I ended up finding him in Dr. Hall's office. The minute he saw me enter the room he proceeded to pull a knife from his pocket, placing it on Dr. Hall's neck, taking her hostage." Images of a frightened doctor flashed through Olivia's dark brown eyes.

The brief pause in the detectives testimony caused Alex Cabot to look up from her notes in a bit of confusion. Alex could see the usually rock solid detective shift uncomfortably in the short chair she was currently sitting in, just in front of the attorneys overcrowded desk. If this were anyone else Alex would have chalked the brief pause as nothing but nerves, but this was Olivia Benson, for as long as she had known the female detective, she had not once heard her pause like that, no matter how horrific the crime was she was describing.

_Interesting._

Before Alex could comment Olivia jumped back into her testimony, as if nothing had happened.

After a few more questions by Alex, Olivia had successfully completed her pre-trial testimony. "Thanks Alex, I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia casually said while slipping her leather jacket over her shoulders.

_She looks exhausted._ Alex concluded and her heart went out to the detective. Normally she wouldn't pry into her colleagues personal life, but Olivia's little miss up in her trial prep made Alex feel a little uneasy.

"Olivia." The attorney's use of her first name caused Olivia to stop in mid stride and turn around to face Alex. The ADA opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it as if she had thought better of speaking what she originally had wanted. With another brief hesitation, Alex finally asked her question.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, why?" Olivia answered a little too quickly. She was rather surprised at Alex's personal question. The relationship between the blond lawyer and herself had always been professional, sure they occasionally went out for drinks after work and chit-chatted, but most of the time it was strictly a professional kind of thing. So the concern question coming from Alex's mouth, and the soft look from her eyes, baffled the detective.

The blond attorney looked at the detective through her dark rimmed glasses. To anyone else Olivia looked like she really meant what she said, that everything was fine, but thanks to years of cross examining witnesses Alex was more susceptible to the slight movements a person made when they were lying.

Even though Olivia was one of the more challenging people to read, Alex knew by the way she stood up straighter, and the way her hands were stuffed deep in her pockets that she was hiding something.

_Stop looking at me like that, you and Elliot both do it and it drives me crazy! _Olivia thought to herself, as she shifted slightly under the woman's sharp gaze.

After a few more seconds Alex realized that Olivia was not going to change her answer. _Stubborn woman._ "Alright, well if you need anything…"She let the sentence hang, letting Olivia take it as she wished. The detective gave the attorney a small smile, and a slight nod and turned to open the door.

She had just swung opened the door when she came face to face with a young woman who was about to knock on the solid door. Before either of the two women had a chance to stop themselves they had quite literally run into each other.

"Oh, excuse me I did-Detective!" Sidney said in complete shock.

"Doctor Hall." Olivia said, also a little stunned at seeing the doctor.

_Guess you knew you couldn't ignore her forever._

It had been nearly two months since the incident at the hospital and also had been that long since Olivia had seen the young doctor, and suddenly she did not know what to say.

"Oh, Dr. Hall, you're right on time, Detective Benson and I just finished up with her pre-trial testimony." Alex commented, becoming very aware of the awkwardness that passed between the two women.

Sidney gave Alex a quick smile and then turned her gaze back over to the detective. Olivia once again found herself falling into the deep, green eyes of the woman, and her stomach tightened.

"Um, I-I have to go, thanks Alex… good luck." Olivia said before she brushed passed Sidney, their shoulders coming briefly into contact with one another. Olivia noticed the quick intake of breath Sidney took at the contact but chose to ignore it and continued toward the elevators.

_What the hell was that?_ Sidney was still looking back at the detective when Alex spoke to her again, gratefully breaking the young doctor out of her trance. "Please, have a seat Doctor and we will get started." The blond ADA held out her hand towards the vacant seat that Olivia had once occupied. She studied Hall as she slowly sat down, crossed her long legs, and placed her folded hands in her lap.

_She's nervous._ Alex concluded as she opened one of many folders spread out on her desk. "It's ok to be nervous you know." Alex said without looking at Sidney.

"Is it that obvious?" Sidney asked jokingly.

Alex smiled brightly, "No, but I guess working closely with detectives has caused me to pick up a few skills when it comes to reading people's body language." Sidney smiled back at the attorney, but it didn't last long.

Alex noticed the change in the doctors demeanor and she herself suddenly became nervous. _Are her and Olivia…no…no Benson would have said something…wouldn't she?…crap._

"Alright Dr. Hall, take a deep breath, and lets get started shall we." Alex said as she began her questioning, she would have to trust Olivia, and hope that the infatuated detective can keep up her professionalism…_at least until the trial is over_.

Much to her surprise, and delight, Dr. Hall was one of the best witness she had ever worked with. The young woman caught on rather quickly, kept her answers short and to the point, kept her eyes on Alex, and her memory was right on key.

"Alright, Doctor, I think that about raps it up." Alex concluded, placing a few papers back into a folder. Sidney stood from her sitting position, grabbed her coat that was hanging on the back of the chair. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, I guess not." Sidney chuckled slightly.

"You know, I have been doing this a long time, prepping witnesses, and I have to say, you really seem to know what you are doing."

"Yeah, my older brother is actually an attorney, I guess all those years of hearing him complain about how bad some of his witnesses were, and what they _should_ have done finally paid off." Sidney said with a chuckle.

"Well between you and Detective Benson as my key witnesses, I think this will be an open and shut case." Alex said confidently.

"That's good, that's real good." Alex noticed once again the slight shift in the doctors body language at the mention of the detectives name. "Detective Benson seems like she could hold her own." Hall said almost shyly.

"Oh, she can, she gets a little too compassionate about certain things and people… but she knows how to hold her composure and be professional when the situation asks for it…I think that's what makes her such a great detective and a great person in general." Alex searched the pale green eyes of the woman standing in front of her, searched for a realization she was hoping would make itself present of what she just said, but she couldn't read anything. In all honesty, it felt strange to the ADA, talking about one of her detectives in such a personal way, but then again, she wasn't blind to see the spark these two women shared with each other.

"Well," Sidney said, adjusting her purse over her shoulder. "Have a good night Miss Cabot."

"Good night doctor, see you in the morning." And with that the younger woman closed the door silently behind her.

_I think you have a winner there my dear Detective._

Alex looked at the clock hanging on the wall and realized how late it had actually gotten. She packed up a few files, grabbed her coat and brief case, and was ready to call it a night.

_Why are you here? Do you even realize how late it is? She's probably already asleep_…_meaning she probably would not appreciate you waking her up._

"Ugh! This is so stupid."

"Dr. Hall?" A cool crisp voice interrupted Sidney's argument with herself, and caused the dark haired woman to turn her head. Detective Olivia Benson was walking towards her, breathing rather heavily. The detective wore black jogging pants, an old t-shirt with NYPD plastered on the front, with a white, long sleeved under-armor, to protect her from the bitter cold. White ear plugs nestled in her ears, that Sidney assumed were attached to an ipod hidden somewhere beneath the woman's clothes.

Even in the cold, and dimly lit corner, Sidney could see small droplets of sweat sliding down the woman's face…to the doctor, Olivia had never looked so good. "Are you ok, did something happen?"

It amazed Sidney that Olivia's first questions were about here personal well being, and not the most obvious like 'why the hell are you here'. Olivia pulled the headphones from her ears.

"Yes, yes, everything's just fine, I just, I mean… I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by." Sidney could not help but shift uncomfortably felling deep, brown eyes interrogate her.

After a few more seconds of silence, Olivia was the one to finally break the silence. "Would you like to come up for a cup of coffee?"

Sidney didn't verbally respond, but shook her head instead. Olivia grinned, and walked passed the doctor up to the front of her building, digging around in her pocket and pulling out her keys.

The walk to her apartment was coated with no communication what so ever, both woman too wrapped up in their own thoughts to really know what to say.

_What am I doing?_

Olivia quickly unlocked her front door and stepped through the threshold. She reached to the side and flipped the light switch, cascading light to brighten up the room. "It's not much, but it's home." Olivia said watching Sidney take in her surroundings.

"It's gorgeous." And that was the truth. True, the apartment wasn't big, it was roughly around the size of her own, but just the décor screamed "homey". There was a white couch placed carefully in the middle of the room, it's back facing what she assumed to be the hall that led to the bedroom, and giving whoever sat on the couch a perfect view of the front door.

_Ever the cop._

There was a small coffee table resting in front of the couch with two small candles resting on it, clearly for decoration purposes only. Two arm chairs, and a small T.V. The white walls bared not pictures of family and friends, but different pieces of art that gave the room a warm, subtle vibe…come to think of it, the more Sidney looked around, she more she came to realize that the detective had no personal photos of any variety.

"Please, make yourself comfortable and I will go start the coffee." Olivia offered, as she began to untangle the ipod from around her body while walking in the kitchen.

Sidney slipped her coat from her shoulders and carefully draped it over the back of one of the armchairs, and slowly made her way towards the CD rack that was sitting next to a small stereo.

There was a variety of different types of music, ranging anywhere from, pop to R&B, classic rock, jazz.

_And wouldn't you know, the detective seems to be a country fan._

Movement from behind her, made Sidney turn around. Olivia was carrying a tray of two cups of coffee and a variety of creamers to go along with them. "I wasn't sure how you took your coffee, so I just brought everything I had out."

"Thank you." Sidney said taking the few steps towards the tray and grabbing a warm mug, and a few packets of sugar. Olivia did the same and slowly sat down on the couch.

"I see you're a country fan there detective."

"Says the woman who admitted to be a Bears fan." Olivia grinned slyly. Sidney just smiled.

Both women took a long, slow slip of coffee, both having similar debates with themselves.

"Good coffee." Sidney said, no longer able to stand the silence any longer.

"Yeah, I guess drinking the sludge I do everyday at work has worn on me, I don't mind splurging and buying the best coffee for home…which is not very often mind you."

"Oh, I can relate to that." Sidney said with a slight nod with her head.

"So why are you _really_ here?" Olivia finally asked the question that she had been wanting to ask since she saw the doctor in front of her building.

"I told you, I was just in the neighborhood." Sidney could see Olivia give her that "_yeah right_" look.

"You do know I deal with liars on a daily basis right?"

"I am not lying." _At least not completely. _Olivia did not let up on her stare. "Would you tend to believe more if I told you that I wanted to come see how your arm was?" _Again, not completely a lie._

A ghost of a sly grin graced Olivia's lips. "It's fine." _If you count at least 3months of PT fine._

"Now who is the one lying?" Olivia chose not to comment and took another sip of coffee while studying the doctor out of the corner of her eye, she could see the dark circles underneath the pale, green eyes, indicating lack of sleep. And as if she was reading Olivia's mind, Sidney let out a long yawn.

"Ugh, sorry about that."

"Have you been working a lot?" Olivia asked, thinking that may be the reasoning for Sidney's state of exhaustion.

Sidney cast her eyes down into the black liquid in her coffee cup. "Um, actually, no. My boss _suggested_ that I take time off while the trial is going on. This is my third day off and I already don't know what to do with myself…I guess with the trial starting tomorrow may plate may be a little fuller."

Olivia caught the slight hitch in the doctors voice. "You know it's ok to be nervous."

"Geeze, between you and Miss Cabot I am starting to believe I look more nervous than I actually feel." Sidney said, trying to play it off with as a light joke.

"Is there anyone you can call, someone who can come and stay with you until the trial is over?"

Sidney shook her head. "No, trust me when I say my whole family would be on the next plane to New York if I called them, and I don't think I can handle my loveable, yet very suffocating family right now." Sidney said, making eye contact with Olivia. "You know how families can be." The doctor had caste her gaze away from Olivia's and missed the far away look the brunette had suddenly gotten on her face.

_Ok, a change in subject I believe is in order._

"You know, the first time I was called to testify, when I was still in uniform, I had mixed two cases up and ended up accusing a speeding driver of a hit and run." Olivia confessed.

"I bet that guy thought twice about speeding again." Sidney said, and couldn't help a slight giggle.

"Your probably right." Olivia let out a laugh, once the laughing ceased, Sidney became serious once again.

"I know this may sound, well rather pathetic…but I guess I just can't help think…why me…why did he have to go after those women, virtually destroying their lives…why couldn't he just go after me if that's all he wanted?"

The raw emotion in Sidney's voice caused Olivia to forget reason, forget professionalism for a moment. The detective set down her mug onto the coffee table got up from her sitting position, knelt in front the emotional woman and took her small hand into her larger ones.

"Hey now." Olivia said, waiting until Sidney's hazy green eyes met Olivia's soft brown ones. "Don't do that…don't you ever wonder that."

"How can I not?" Sidney asked in complete honesty. "If it weren't for me, both of those women would not have been raped."

"Then it would have been others." Olivia reasoned. "Ramsey is an unstable, violent man, he is prone to sexual violence."

"That may be but-"

"Hey." Later Olivia would swear her hand had a mind of its own and at that specific moment, because it sure wasn't common sense that drove her to lightly place her hand on Sidney's soft lips to emphasis her point.

"No buts ok?" Olivia saw the shock roll across the doctors face and rather quickly withdrew her hand as if it caught fire. "You did everything you could for your patience, you patched them up when they needed it, and even now you are willing to testify on their behalf…so no buts ok?"

Sidney, still trying to ignore the "tingly" sensation that was felt on her lips from the brief touch from Olivia. "No buts." Sidney agreed.

Olivia gave a slight nod before standing up and returning to her seat next to Sidney.

"Well," Sidney said with a final sip of her coffee. "I think I should be going, it's getting late and it's a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah." Olivia agreed. She followed her guest to the door. "Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?"

"No, no, one of the things I love about this city, you can find a means of transportation at any given time." Sidney joked as she buttoned up her coat. "Thanks for the coffee detective."

Olivia once gain chose not to speak but nodded her head slightly and opened the door. She leaned against the door watching Sidney until she got to the elevator. "Hey doc."

Sidney stopped just before she stepped into the elevator. "You're going to great tomorrow." Sidney did not reply, she didn't even crake a smile, just stared at Olivia, as if trying to gage what she said was true. After a few more seconds Sidney stepped into the elevator disappearing from the detectives view.

"What the hell am I doing?" Olivia asked herself out loud, as she slid down her door and put her face in her hands.

"Call your next witness Miss Cabot." Judge Bower said. The balding, overweight man quickly made a few notes, before leaning back against his chair.

"The people call Detective Olivia Benson."

_Here we go._ Olivia walked through the small gate that separated the public from the lawyers, and quickly squeezed her way into the witness box. An overweight, balding court officer appeared in front of the NYPD detective and instructed her to raise her right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Please state your name for the record."

"Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit."

The court officer left her sight and Alex Cabot stepped up to begin her questioning.

_Dark blue suit, black heels, glasses…oh yeah, Alex is ready for a fight. _

"Detective Benson, how long have you been a police officer for the NYPD?" Alex started off.

"14 years next month."

"And out of those 14 years how long have you been with the Special Victims Unit?"

"Ten years." _Ok, now that we have established that I am veteran, lets get on with it._

Alex made a short walk so that she was now standing closer to the jury but not enough to seem like she was smothering them. Alex was a good lawyer, she knew how to _play_ the jury so to speak, make it so every single one of them felt as though they were the most important person in that court room.

"Detective Benson, we have heard testimony from Mrs. Johnson and Ms. Jones and Ms. Stabler, can you describe to the jury in your own words what happened on the day in question?"

Olivia nodded. "Once we had discovered that the man that had attacked Maureen Stabler was one Joseph Ramsey." Olivia began, making complete eye contact with Ramsey who sat behind the defense table in a wheel chair.

"My partner, Detective Stabler and myself made our way to Mercy Hospital where we knew the defendant to be working with Dr. Hall." Olivia said with ease.

"And what happened once Detective Stabler and yourself arrived at the hospital?" Alex asked continuing the questioning with simplicity.

"We split up to look for the defendant, him on one side of the hospital and me on the other."

"And where did you find Mr. Ramsey detective?"

"I found him in Dr. Halls office."

Olivia noticed that Alex had looked away from the jury and was nor looking Olivia straight in the eye when she asked her next question.

"What occurred next?"

Without so much of a hesitation the detective answered. "Once I had made myself known to both Dr. Hall and Mr. Ramsey, Mr. Ramsey proceeded to pull a knife from within his pocket."

"Is this the knife in question?" Alex asked interrupting Olivia briefly, pulling a small knife with an evidence tag attached, from the top of the table and showed it to Olivia.

"Yes." Olivia answered affirmatively.

"Please continue." Alex told her witness as she displayed the weapon for the jury.

"After pulling out the knife, Mr. Ramsey grabbed Dr. Hall from behind and held the knife to her neck taking her hostage." A flash of terror filled eyes flashed before the detective subconscious, but with great effort Olivia forced the images away from her mind.

"I pulled my service weapon on the defendant and ordered him to drop his weapon. He refused. I tried to calm him down by talking to him. But he wouldn't have any of it, he just kept screaming that 'he had to protect her'."

"What did he mean by that?"

"Objection!" Trevor Langdon bellowed jumping up from his chair. "The witness has no way of knowing what my client meant by a statement, she can't very well read mines now can she?"

"I'll reword your honor." Alex explained to the judge, and Olivia could almost see Alex visibly try and contain herself from rolling her eyes. "Detective Benson, after the defendant had said this to you, did you ask him what he meant?"

"Yes."

"And what was his reply?"

"He said that he needed to protect Dr. Hall from the other men."

"What other men?"

"Ms. Jones and Mrs. Johnson's husband and boyfriend. He said that "if he couldn't have her no one could.""

"Objection!" Trevor bellowed.

"Withdrawn." Alex said with a slight glint in her eye that was aimed at the detective.

_Hard to un-ring a bell._

"What happened next Detective Benson?"

"The suspect was becoming more upset with each passing minute. I was afraid he would really loose it and end up hurting Dr. Hall and or himself. I gave him one last command to lower his weapon, and that's when he pushed the doctor aside at cocked his arm back to throw the knife at me. And that's when I shot him." Olivia had spoken with ease and no hesitation, she couldn't help but look over at Ramsey sitting comfortably in a wheel chair.

_Least the bastard can't hurt anymore women._

"Thank you detective, nothing further."

Trevor stood up, began to button up his thousand dollar suit before asking his first question.

_Ass._

"Detective Benson, you said that you had tried to talk my client, to calm him down."

"Yes."

"Did it work?"

_Apparently not. _"No."

"So inevitably, you had to try another tactic yes?"

"Yes."

"Which included verbally assaulting my client?"

Olivia could see the blond ADA shift slightly in her chair, but did not raise an objection. "I guess it would depend on what you would classify on _verbal harassment."_

"Calling him, and I quote, "coward", and telling him and again I quote, "there is no way in hell you would be able to hold your own," end quote." He read from the copy of her DD5.

_Whiney, little baby. _"Sometimes getting a rise out of a perpetrator can cause them too loose focus long enough for law enforcement to diffuse the situation, it's standard procedure." _And some men just can't handle the truth._

"Or were you just looking for an excuse to shoot my client?"

"Objection." Alex said without even getting up from her chair.

"Sustained."

"Would you consider yourself as a jealous person Detective Benson?"

"Excuse me?" Olivia had no idea what he was talking about. _Jealousy?_

"Tell me Detective Benson, when was the first time you had met Dr. Hall?"

"About a week before the first rape occurred…I had injured my shoulder while apprehending a suspect, and went to the hospital, Dr. Hall had treated me."

Trevor nodded, "And did you have any other _contact_ with the doctor?"

"Objection! Relevance?" Alex finally interjected.

"I'll make my point soon your honor." Langdon explained.

"Make it quick Mr. Langdon." Bower scolded.

Trevor brought his sharp eyes back towards Olivia. "Detective?"

"I had ran into Dr. Hall at McGovern's." Olivia finally confessed after a long sigh.

"A bar?"

_Nice guess. _"Yes. I was in there having drinks with some of my colleagues when I had spotted Dr. Hall."

Olivia noticed the slight smile the sleazy attorney gave off. "And you bought the young woman a drink is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And that was all before the rapes had occurred. Yet once you had been assigned to the case in question you still continued to see Dr. Hall outside of the realms of professionalism isn't that correct Detective Benson?"

_What the fuck. _"No."

"Oh really? What about the night you took the Doctor to a local deli and then back to her apartment."

"She was in an emotional state I offered to see her home and made sure she had gotten something to eat." Olivia tried to get her two cents in before Langdon went at her again.

"Or how about the last night when you invited the good doctor up into your apartment at a very late hour!"

Before Olivia could even comprehend the nature of the question Alex was on her feet. "Objection, your honor is defense council going to ask a question?" Alex demanded, and Olivia could see the tense look in her baby blue eyes, she was beginning to worry.

"Yes as a matter of fact I will. Detective Benson, are you romantically involved with Dr. Hall?" Trevor asked dangerously low.

_WHAT? _"No!" Olivia could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, she was becoming seriously upset, and had to physically bite her own tongue so she didn't rip the man in front of her a new one.

"So when you told my client and I quote, "Iwould even have a better chance with her than you would," or even when you treated Dr. Mitch Davis hostile after learning that he had previously dated Dr. Hall…was what… just what, wishful thinking?"

"Objection!"

But Langdon ignored the shouting coming from Alex, ignored the gravel being brought down from the bench, and he got right as close to Olivia as he possibly could. "And wouldn't you Detective, do anything to protect Dr. Hall to have her all to yourself, even if it meant shooting an unarmed man, and planting evidence?"

"Your honor! He is badgering my witness." Alex finally got a word in between the rant.

"Sustained. You made your point Mr. Langdon." The overweight judge warned as he scribbled quickly on a pad of paper.

"I did not shoot an unarmed man, I did not plant evidence, and I am not romantically involved with Dr. Hall." Olivia said cool and collected. But anyone who knew her, knew that she was on the verge of jumping over the short railing and strangle this SOB.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Objection, asked and answered." Alex said.

"Sustained. Move along counselor."

"Yes your honor. No more questions." Trevor nodded respectively towards the man on the bench before seating himself next to his worthless client once again, who had a sly smile on his face.

Alex leaned back into the hard, wooden chair, not even attempting to hid the emotions that were rolling across her face. Olivia caught the ADA's gaze, and could tell they were both thinking the exact same thing.

_Fuck! What just happened?_

**Sorry it took so long for an update, freaking exams are kicking my you know what! Hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me if there is anything you think I could do better on. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell was that Benson!"

"He has no proof of any of that shit! He is just blowing smoke up his ass!" Olivia yelled with just as much force as the angry ADA. After her royal ass kicking from the defense attorney Judge Bower had called an hour recesses for lunch.

"You and I both know that doesn't mean a god damn thing! If just _one_ person on that jury bought any of that this case is screwed!" Alex bellowed, dropping her briefcase on the floor with a violent force.

Olivia ran her hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "Alex, I met Sidney a few months ago when I had dislocated my shoulder, me _and_ the guys ran into her a few weeks after that at a bar. After the attacks started she came into the precinct almost daily to see how the case was going. I drove her home one night, that is all."

"And what was last night…a night cap?" Alex spat. She could see the detective stiffen at her last statement but the angry ADA did not back down.

"She just needed someone to talk to! She is just as much as a victim as those other two women Alex." Olivia said with clenched teeth. "I try and reach out to help every victim feel safe Alex."

"And do you usually do that bonding at your house, a day before a trial?"

Olivia let out a bitter laugh that sounded so unlike the detective it gave the blond goose bumps. "You know Alex…guilt, doesn't take a break, it doesn't just go away because you want it to…and I don't think I need to tell you that." Olivia said, meeting the icy stare of the ADA.

"No, you don't need to tell me that." Alex said after a few seconds of heavy silence. The blond knew what Olivia was referring to, the Cavanaugh case had taught her that lesson the hard way.

Olivia could see the raw emotions fly across Alex's face, and knew she had gone too far. "Alex I-" A soft knock on the door interrupted Olivia before she could apologize.

"Ms. Cabot, they are ready to resume."

"Thanks Susie." Alex said to her young assistant. She grabbed her briefcase back off the ground and walked past the detective with out so much as look back, her game face set.

_Perfect._ Olivia thought before turning on her heels to follow Alex.

…...

"And when did you figure out that you had treated both women Doctor?" Alex asked Sidney as she paced back and forth in front of the jury.

"The day after the second attack occurred. I thought I had recognized the one of the names and ran it though my computer, and that is when I learned that I had treated both women." Sidney said confidently, her eyes never leaving Alex's form.

Sidney's accounts of the case matched perfectly with previous testimony, she was doing everything Alex had asked her too, and the ADA only hoped the doctor would keep it up with the nest few questions.

"And what did you do after discovering that information?"

"I told the police." Came her simple reply.

"Dr. Hall is the man that took you hostage, in this courtroom today?"

"Yes. The defendant, he held a knife to my throat." Sidney said with such confidence she even surprised herself.

"Let the record show that the witness has identified the defendant as her attacker." Alex said sternly.

"So noted." Jude Bower confirmed.

Alex heard the door quietly squeak open, she glanced back and saw Olivia slide in and take a seat in the back. She then turned her attention back towards Sidney and noticed the doctor had also noticed the detectives sneaky entrance.

"Dr. Hall," Alex finally began once more. "Can you tell me how you came to know Detective Benson?"

A blind man could have seen the surprised look that came across the doctors face. "I um, she came into the ER with Detective Stabler a few months ago, she had dislocated her shoulder."

Alex nodded briefly, "And did you see her after that?"

"Yes. I was the doctor who gave the first victim the rape kit, Detective Benson was present for the procedure."

"Is that all the contact you had?"

_What the hell is this all about? _Sidney quickly looked back towards where Olivia sat and saw her shift uncomfortably in her seat. "I ran into her and some of her colleagues at a bar, and I stopped by the precinct a few times to see if there was anything I could do to help."

"Dr. Hall, has Detective Benson ever been inside your apartment?"

"Yes, she drove me home one night and I offered her a cup of coffee…she was only there for about a half an hour before she was called away."

"What about you, have you ever been inside her apartment?"

"Last night-what is this about?" Sidney did not mean to speak that part out loud but she was sick of feeling like she was being interrogated.

Alex stopped her pacing, but still kept her eyes focused on the jury. "Why did you go there?"

"I-I um I don't know."

Olivia focused on the doctors face, and noted the downcast of her eyes when she answered.

_Hang in there Sidney._

"Is it because you were feeling guilty, and you needed someone to talk to?

"What?"

"Because you are just as much a victim in this case as anyone else in this case and you were seeking protection from the police? And not because you are having a romantic relationship with Detective Benson?"

"Objection! Your honor she is leading the witness!" Langdon said while jumping to his feet.

"Sustained."

"Sidney, are you in a romantic relationship with Detective Benson?" Alex repeated staring straight at the doctor.

Sidney was speechless, the first thing that came to her mind was to deny that she was a victim, the next was she wanted to yell at Olivia for spilling her moment of weakness to this women. Her green eyes met Olivia's and she saw what she only could categorize as a pleading gaze, she turned back to the blond who seemed to have the same pleading look.

"I did-do still feel very guilty for what happened to those women, if I weren't their doctor none of this would have happened…I went to Detective Benson's apartment because I needed to talk to someone about what I was feeling…the only relationship I have with her is strictly business and quite platonic."

…...

Sidney yanked the court house doors open and stepped out, hoping the cold air would help with cool her anger down. She was angry, humiliated, but she didn't know who to blame. She didn't get more than half way down the steps before she heard her name being called.

"Sidney wait!" The doctor stopped mid step and looked back, Olivia was quickly making her way towards the doctor, and Sidney couldn't help but look the detective up and down. She was wearing dark, gray pants black button up blouse and a dark sports jacket, her coat hung over her arm. _Damn, that woman is nice to look at._ "Sidney I am so sorry-"

"Please Olivia I am really not in the mood to talk about this right now." Sidney turned her back, she _really _didn't want to talk about this because she _really _didn't want to fight with this women.

"Fine, but you have to know I never meant for any of this to happen." Sidney let out a loud, long sigh and turned back around facing the detective once again. What she saw in those brown eyes was pure, this women really was sorry, but Sidney was still too upset about the whole situation to form a proper sentence of acceptance to the apology.

"I know." And with that she turned and left Olivia standing there.

"Damn it." Olivia spat out, "this is just not my day."

…...

"Can I have another one Brian." Olivia asked the bar tender as she downed the reaming dark liquid.

"Rough day?" Brian asked as he took her empty glass and filled it up once again.

"You have no idea." She mumbled as she took a generous gulp, enjoying the slight burning in her throat.

"Hey there you are." Elliot said as he took the vacant seat next to his partner. "Hey Brian, can I get the usual." Brian nodded and slid the bottle towards the veteran detective. Elliot took a long sip of his beer and studied his partner.

"How's Maureen?" Olivia asked without looking up from her drink.

"She's good, tried to convince her to stay at home for a few days but that girl is stubborn as hell."

" Gee I wonder where she gets that lovely trait from." Olivia joked. "Don't worry El, I'm sure _Ben_ can keep her nice and safe." at that comment Olivia looked up just in time to see Elliot physically cringe at the comment. Olivia let off a smirk of her own. "Relax El, he seems like a good kid, he stayed with Maureen the entire time she was in the hospital…and I know you already ran his name through the system so if there were any red flags you already would have stepped in."

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. "God we have been partners too long, we know each other better than we know ourselves I think."

"I hear that." Olivia agreed raising her glass to the man she trusts her life with on a daily basis.

"So then I guess there is no point in you arguing with me when I tell you that something is bothering you and that you should just tell me what it is."

The smirk on the brunettes face vanished, and she quickly downed the rest of her drink before answering her partner. "I think I made a mistake El."

"What, you mean with Hall?"

"Yeah, her and Alex…I really put my foot in it with the both of them El." She finally admitted. "I should have told Alex that I had known Hall before this whole thing even started…and now because I didn't Sidney got sucked into this whole BS that Langdon cooked up." She picked at the napkin that was beneath her empty glass as if debating to continue. "I forced Alex to change her whole trial prep and forced Sidney to endure what I am sure was one of the most embarrassing situation she ever thought possible."

Instead of the partners usual dime store shrink speech they gave one another from time to time, Olivia heard her partner sinker. She cast her gaze up and gave Elliot a very confused look. "Look Liv," He finally began after he got himself under control. "First of all, no one can _make_ Alex Cabot do anything she doesn't want to, you and I both know that."

_True._

"As for Hall, she seems like a smart person, and she couldn't have gone into that courtroom believing that is was going to be a walk in the park."

_Also true._

"Look Liv, you made a choice…it was the wrong one but you made one. Raymond is going to get convicted and justice will be gotten for all involved ok?"

"Since when did you become such an optimist?" Olivia asked with a slight smile.

"What are you talking about, I have always been a positive thinking kind of man."

Even if she wanted to Olivia doubted that she could have suppressed the laugh that come from her mouth. "If you say so Elliot."

"I do. Now, what do you say we get out of here and get something in that stomach of yours. Don't want to show up to court tomorrow with a hangover…especially if your _girlfriend _is going to be there." He felt a hard punch on his shoulder, and laughed. "What, she's hot, what can I say."

"Shut up and feed me Stabler."

…...

The next day Olivia had gotten to the courthouse an hour before the trial was supposed to resume, she wanted to see if she could catch at least one of the two women she had pissed off yesterday and try to smooth things out.

When she had got there she decided to wait outside. The detective made herself comfortable and leaned up against one of the large, white pillars of the massive building and just watched people rush by. A cold rush of air hit the detectives face and she took in a deep breath. She loved the cold, most people couldn't stand the shift in temperature, but to Olivia it was a great change from the hot sticky mess the city usually had to offer. Plus, when the weather got cooler, the freaks in this city seemed to go into hibernation…at least until the holidays, which she had signed up to work.

_God I need a vacation._

"You look like your thinking about something very serious there detective." Came a cool voice from just a few steps behind. Olivia turned around and was met with the intense gaze of one new your doctor.

"Well you know, us cops tend to have some deep thoughts every now and then." Sidney grinned. Olivia let her eyes take in the women standing before her. She wore a long grey pea coat, with a simple green, purple, and white hat with a matching scarf. Her cheeks were red from the cold and Olivia couldn't help but think of how cute the doctor looked at that moment.

"Well that's good to know." Sidney replied back, stuffing her hands deep into her pockets.

_She's uncomfortable around me…good going Benson._

"Look doctor, I wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday-"

"Oliv-" Sidney tried to cut in but was unsuccessful.

"I just want you to know that it was all my fault-"

"But-"

"…and Alex had no choice but to ask you those questions and I-"

"Detective." Sidney finally said while placing her hand on Olivia's arm. Olivia finally stopped her ramblings and looked back up to Sidney who was smiling. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault…I'm not so naïve to think that defense attorneys won't pull a stunt like that when their back is against the wall…so to speak." Sidney shrugged slightly. "And I was never mad at you, I was just a little overwhelmed…and I didn't want to take it out on you."

"Yes but-"

"Hey," Sidney said sternly, "no buts."

Olivia could feel the hand on her arm grip just a slight tighter, and even through the detectives thick leather jacket she could feel the heat radiating off the young doctors hand.

"No buts." Olivia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face even if she wanted to. This woman, had an act for making her smile, unlike anyone else ever had, and when Sidney took her hand off her leather covered arm she missed it instantly.

"So you forgive me then?" Olivia asked once again, she needed to be sure.

Sidney got this strange look on her face, as if she were debating on whether she should actually forgive Olivia or not.

"On one condition Detective Benson."

_Oh boy…_

"You call me by my first name, deal?"

Olivia smiled and stretched out her hand. "Deal." And with that the two women shook hands, and both trying to ignore the tingling sensation that was crawling up her arm.

"Well shall we go in before we both freeze to death?" Sidney offered after a few seconds. "That is of course, you are done with your _deep thoughts_."

…...

To Olivia's surprise when she and Sidney walked into the courtroom it was relatively crowded; she waved to Maureen who was seated up front with Ben who had his arm around her shoulders protectively.

_Good thing Elliot got called away on another case this afternoon otherwise he would be ripping your arm off buddy._

Olivia finished scanning the room and noticed Alex was already there as well, shifting through a few papers. Olivia wanted to go up to the ADA and smooth things out between them but she knew she should probably wait.

Sidney was just about to slide into a seat next to Olivia when she heard her name being called.

"Sidney."

"T.J. what-how did you-"

"Did you really think I was going to let you go through this alone?" The man Olivia recognized from the hospital said with a smile before grabbing Sidney into a bar hug.

"That was kind of the idea." Sidney admitted pulling back from the hug and smiling. "How did you get away from the hospital?"

"Parker owed me a favor. Oh, hi I'm Trevor James I work with Sidney." T.J. said once he noticed Olivia standing next to his friend.

"Olivia Benson, we met briefly at the hospital."

"Oh yes, _Detective_ Benson of course, well I guess it was a bit crazy that night huh; well it's good to see you again."

Olivia shook hands with the ER doctor, he had a strong, firm hand shake. "Likewise."

"All rise the Honorable Judge Marlow presiding." The court officer announced as the judge made himself comfortable.

Olivia sat down with Sidney next to her and T.J. on the other side. The jury members were then filed in one at a time, Olivia always tried to read at least one of the jurors face, to give her some sort of a clue…it hardly ever worked, jury's were always unpredictable.

"I first would like to take this opportunity to thank the members of the jury for their hard effort during the course of this case." Judge Barlow said nodding towards the jury box. "Now, Madam foreman, in the case of the People vs. Joseph Ramsey, has the jury reached a verdict.?"

The plump women holding the piece of paper that would decide the fate of a mans life, stood up form her chair. "We have your honor."

"On the first count of the indictment, aggravated assault on Maureen Stabler, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the second account, aggravated assault on Sidney Hall?"

"Guilty."

"And the third count, rape in the first degree, how do you find?"

Olivia noticed Sidney's clenched hands, and quickly placed her own hands on top of the doctors. To Olivia's surprise, Sidney grasped the offered hand and held on tight.

"…Guilty."

Olivia could almost feel the weight slide off the doctors shoulders as the verdict came in. "Thank you ladies and gentle men of the jury, you are excused. The defendant is remanded until sentencing."

Olivia couldn't help but enjoy the look of pure fear run across Joe's face as the officers wheeled him to the holding cell.

_Enjoy bastard. _

"Ah, thank god!" Sidney gasped and gave the man beside her a tight hug. Olivia was glad to see Sidney had someone there with her, especially when the end turned out so well, that doesn't happen too often.

Olivia turned just in time to see Maureen hug Ben and give her a great big smile.

Sidney was released from her hug and turned towards the detective and was about to say something when she noticed Alex walking towards them. "Miss Cabot." She said stepping right up to the lawyer and stretched out her hand. "Thank you." Alex smiled and switched her briefcase to the other hand and took the offered hand.

"Just doing my job."

"But we thank you anyway." T.J. said stepping up beside Sidney and giving Alex his best toothy smile. "Trevor James, I work with Sidney."

"Alex Cabot, nice to meet you." Olivia had to literally force herself not to laugh at the look that past between the ADA and the ER doctor. "Um, well it's getting kind of late, I should be going-"

"Well we were actually thinking about going out for a drink, would you care to join us?" Trevor asked, and by the bewildered look on Sidney's face this was news to her as well.

"Oh I don't know-"

"Aw come on, I'm sure we can even get Detective Benson here to go with us too."

Alex looked over to Olivia, "What do you say counselor?"

"I guess I could go for a drink." Alex said with turning back towards the T.J.

"Great lets go."

And as Olivia followed everyone out of the courtroom, she knew that Alex had forgiven her.

…...

Drinks had gone relatively smoothly. Conversation had stayed on broad topics such as movies and music.

"So anyway he turns to this guy, who is naked by the way, he turns to him and says, are you sure it just wasn't your mother."

The whole table erupts into laughter as Olivia finishes her story. "So that is what you and Elliot do when you two are out in the field." Alex said in between laughs.

"What can I say, we are one of a kind." Olivia raised her beer and too a drink.

"Oh I bet." Sidney said shyly from next to the detectives. Her vibrant green eyes catching the Olivia's, causing Olivia to loose her breath momentarily.

"Well, this has been fun, but I have an arraignment in the morning and I really should be going." Alex said with an apologetic look.

"Oh of course, I should be going too I'm on call tomorrow, can I walk you out?" T.J. said while helping Alex with her coat.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Olivia." The blond said before heading towards the door with T.J. right behind her. Sidney watched Olivia follow the attractive blond until she couldn't see them anymore.

"Ever the cop, don't worry there detective, she is in good hands, T.J. is a good guy."

Olivia could feel heat rising to her cheeks and she wasn't really sure why. "So what is on your agenda for tomorrow?" Olivia asked, finishing off her beer.

"Um, nothing, nothing, oh and I may try and squeeze a little bit of nothing before I have to go and do nothing." Sidney joked.

"Still on leave?" Olivia asked sympathetically, knowing all too well what it's like to be cooped up.

"Yeah, for one more week…I don't know what I am going to with myself."

"Well serves you right for putting me on desk duty." Olivia joked.

"For your own good."

"Yeah, yeah." Olivia smiled and sighed, she looked down at her watch. "Well, you may have nothing to do tomorrow, but I unfortunately do."

Sidney nodded and stood up with Olivia, wrapping her coat tightly around her slim body and headed for the door with Olivia right behind her.

The cool, crisp air hit the two women's face causing each of them to take a quick intake of breath. "Cold."

"Yeah." Sidney agreed with Olivia's observation. She turned towards the detective and smiled, this women was absolutely gorgeous, there was no doubt about it.

Sidney reached up towards Olivia, and she could see her physically stiffen at the sudden movement. Sidney grasped the black scarf that hung around Olivia's neck, she made a few adjustments. "Don't want you catching a cold now do we." Sidney said, her voice dropping low. Olivia suddenly found her mouth becoming dry, and her pulse rate was escalating.

"No, I guess not." Olivia finally squeaked out in a whisper. Silently Sidney tore her eyes away from the dark brown eyes she found herself becoming addicted and focused them up towards the sky, where light crystal began to silently fall.

"It's snowing." Came the simple observation from the doctor.

"Yeah, it is." Olivia replied but did not look away form the transfixing women that stood in front of her.

Sidney bowed her head, "Well, I guess I should let you go." And with that Sidney turned from Olivia and quickly hailed a cab. She opened the door and glanced back at the women who was still standing in the same spot. "Take care of yourself Detective Benson.

…...

**So what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

…...

Elliot walked into the squad room surprisingly only an hour late. _Damn traffic._ He couldn't help but curse for what seemed like the tenth time just that morning. He wondered over to his desk and practically slammed his coffee cup down and proceeded to take his coat off.

"Rough morning?" Munch asked casually, leaning back into his chair. Stabler gave him his best glare that had little effect on the veteran detective.

"Ya think?" He spat. Elliot quickly snatched his now empty mug and was about to make his way towards the half empty coffee pot when his eyes caught sight of his partners desk and noticed something was off…it was empty. "Hey guys where's Liv?"

Munch shrugged and sipped his own coffee. "Oh yeah, she called earlier, said she needed to take care of something before she came in." Fin explained without taking his eyes off of his computer screen. Sour mood quickly disappearing, Elliot's curiosity was peaked. "Oh, did she say what it was?" Elliot sat down in his chair, attempting to act as nonchalant as possible.

"Nah, just said she would be in as soon as she could." Fin answered. The large man suddenly stopped in mid type and looked up at Elliot. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"If you say so."

Seconds ticked by, "It's just she didn't call to tell me she was going to be late, she called the precinct." Which was unlike his partner.

"Man, you are reading way too much into this." Fin laughed and turned back to his work.

Elliot shook his head, "Think about it man, Olivia wouldn't-"

"Olivia wouldn't do what?" A female voice presented itself, cutting Elliot off mid-sentence.

"You better watch it Liv, I think you made Elliot over there a little jealous with your disappearing act this morning." Fin joked, loving the look that washed over Elliot's face.

Without commenting, Olivia made her way towards her desk, slipped off her coat and draped it over the back of her chair, then sat down and begun ruffling through various papers. To anyone else her actions would have looked completely normal, like any other day, but to her partner the slight smile he saw on her lips gave her away.

After a few moments Olivia could still feel Elliot's eyes on her, she tried to ignore it but was failing miserably. "What do you want Elliot?" She asked, still making various notes the report laid out in front of her.

"Nothing." He said, leaning back in his chair, throwing his hands behind his head, yet still not taking his eyes off his partner.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what, this is how I always look at you." Olivia lifted an eyebrow as if to say _yeah right. _

"El, don't make me beat it out of you."

Sitting back up in his chair, Elliot asked softly, "Why didn't you call me this morning to tell me you were going to be late?"

She was about to bust his balls for acting like such a child over something so small but her comment died on her lips. A surprised look washed over her face as the detective realized her partner actually looked a little hurt. "I-I'm sorry El, I guess I just wasn't really thinking."

She attempted an apology, but when in reality she purposely didn't call him because as much as she loved her partner he could be a little nosey at times, and this time she didn't want to tell him where she was…

_Flashback_:

_With one hand occupied with a rather full paper bag, Olivia used her hip to push open the door to enter the apartment building, she swiftly made her way to the front desk where a young man greeted her with a smile, apparently recognizing her from when she was here just a few weeks ago. _

"_Can I help you Detective?" He said with a toothy smile._

"_Yes, could you make sure Dr. Hall gets this?" She asked placing the paper bag on the counter._

"_Of course. But are you sure you don't want to give it to her yourself, she just got back from her morning jog a few minutes ago."_

"_No, that's ok, I have to get to work." Olivia explained._

"_Of course. I will make sure Dr. Hall gets this right away."_

"_Thank you very much." And with that Olivia turned and walked out the door. Walking towards the precinct the brunette detective could not help but smile._

_End flashback._

"Liv, hello? Have you heard a work I just said?" Elliot asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Snapping back to reality, Olivia looked up at her partner. "Don't worry so much El." And with that she got up and headed towards the coffee pot, leaving Elliot with his unanswered questions.

…_..._

The four detectives passed the rest of the day with mostly paper work, at one point Munch and Fin got called out but with in a few hours were right back at there desks.

It looked as if they were going to get out of here at a decent time, which was a very rare concept. When seven rolled around Elliot laid his pen down and looked up at his partner. "Well, I think I am done for tonight."

"Alright El, I'll see you tomorrow." His partner said as she continued to scribble.

"Don't stay here all night." Elliot stated, throwing his coat over his shoulders and grabbing a few folders from his desk.

"Yes dad." She grinned and with that he left.

About five minutes later, Olivia looked up from the folder and noticed she was the only one in pen. Sighing, she figured she was at a good stopping point for the day. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was actually still early, and the thought of going home and taking a nice hot bath was extremely tempting to the detective that she stopped what she was doing and went to grab her coat.

As she was slipping her arm into her jacket she hear light foot steps coming towards her. "Do you ever leave this place at a decent time?" Came a cool, crisp voice. Olivia swung her head up to meet deep, hazel, green eyes of a certain doctor, and couldn't help the fluttering feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, stealing a quick glance at the clock, "This _is_ early for me." Sidney chuckled and made her way closer to the detective's desk, and stuffing her hands in her pants pockets and slightly dropping her head.

Olivia took this time to glance over the doctor. She was wearing simple, yet very tight blue jeans, that showed off her tone legs, a black jacket left opened reveling a dark grey button up shirt with the top few unbuttoned, teasing the eye.

Sidney glanced up and Olivia quickly tore her eyes away from the gorgeous woman standing in front of her, hoping that she did not just get caught checking the good doctor out.

"I um, I wanted to thank you, for the package you dropped off at my apartment today." Sidney finally said, interrupting the silent spell that had suddenly came over the two women.

Olivia grinned, and walked around to the side of her desk, perching her hip half way on top, "Your welcome, I just figured since you were going to be so busy doing _nothing_ all day those may help a little bit."

"Oh they did trust me." Sidney agreed, the appreciation showing in her eyes. Imagine her surprise when her doorman knocked on her door this morning carrying a paper bag that the good detective dropped off. Sidney nearly laughed out loud when she pulled out the note that was attached to the bag.

_Hope these help with your very busy day._

_-Olivia_

She reached inside the bag and pulled out multiple DVD's, one of every type you could possibly think of; comedy, action, horror, and even romance. Along with the movies there were a few bags of popcorn, and even bags of candy.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed them." Olivia answered giving the doctor a bright smile. Sidney found herself once again mesmerized by Olivia, and held her gaze feeling an electric heat pass through them.

Olivia was also experiencing the same phenomena, she knew this was dangerous territory. She was attracted to Sidney, there was no doubt about that but there was a small, yet nagging voice in the back of her mind that kept reminding her that this woman was straight, I men she had a husband at one point.

"Well, I just came by to say thanks, that was very…sweet." Sidney finally was able to say, slapping Olivia out of her internal debate.

Sidney turned to go and without even thinking Olivia pushed herself off of the desk. "Wait." She spit out, grabbing Sidney's shoulder lightly. Sidney stopped immediately and looked down at the hand that felt hot, even through her clothing.

Olivia's mind finally caught up with her and realized what she was doing. snatching her hand away as if someone had set it on fire, the detective suddenly found herself somewhat speechless.

_Oh for crying out loud Benson! Get a grip on yourself will you!_

"I was just getting ready to head out and grab a bite to eat…care to join me?"

Slightly disappointed with the lack of contact, Sidney agreed non the less. "Alright Detective, lead the way."

…...

Trying to stifle the yawn that threatened to spill out of her mouth, Sidney reached into her locker to grab her stethoscope, gently hanging it around her neck.

"I think having all that time off has spoiled you rotten there doctor." She didn't need to turn around to know who had come into the locker room without her knowing.

"Good morning to you to T.J." Sidney greeted her friend, while shutting her locker shut and turned towards him.

"Oh my god! There it is again! That look! No wonder you're so tired this morning." T.J. gushed, following her out of the locker room and onto the E.R. floor.

"You have the mind of 12 year old you know that right?"

"That may be, but it comes in handy at times like these." He explained, following her to the nurses station while she grabbed her charts she needed for today.

"It's not what you think my dear friend." She thanked the nurse and headed towards the elevator. She hit the "up" button twice, her friends gaze on her not going unnoticed.

"I had a late dinner with Olivia." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The fact was she was the one that kept the pair out longer last night than probably necessary, she just couldn't bring herself to say goodnight to the striking woman…and it wasn't as if Olivia put much effort into turning in early either.

The elevator doors swung open, Sidney squeezed herself into the overcrowded cart.

"Wait, you mean _Detective Benson?"_ He asked in a very surprised tone.

Sidney smiled just as the elevator doors began to close. "This conversation is so not even close to being over!" T.J. yelled through the closing doors.

The day passed quickly for Sidney, not only was she beyond thrilled to be back at work, but there was a certain New York Detective who she couldn't seem to get off her mind…not that she minded.

"Is there someone here for George Davidson?" Sidney asked walking into the waiting area.

"Yes, I'm Diane Davidson, how is my husband?" A small petite woman stepped forward. Sidney smiled at the young woman attempting to calm her nervous. The doctor led her to a semi secluded corner of the rather crowded waiting room and sat the woman down next to her.

"Mrs. Davidson your husband is doing just fine, we were able to do finish the procedure with no major problems."

"Oh thank god." The woman sobbed. Sidney calmly gave the woman accurate details on the surgery and told her what she should expect regarding her husbands recovery.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, he's right down the hall past the nurses station. I'm sure he would love to see you." Sidney said encouragingly.

Mrs. Davidson quickly gathered up her purse, thanked Sidney one last time and headed towards her husbands room.

Sidney also made her way towards the nurses station to sign the last few papers and then she was going to head on home for much needed sleep.

"There you go Susie."

"Thanks Dr. Hall. You heading home?" The short haired nurse asked, filing away the report in it's proper place.

"You bet. I've got a bottle of wine and a nice hot bath waiting up for me."

"Ha-ha! Have a good night doctor." Sidney waved at the nurse and turned towards the elevator when the door suddenly rushed open.

"That surgery room better be prepped and ready to go!" A gurney was pushed out with T.J. on top of the patient applying pressure on the wounds and barking out order.

Sidney snapped into action, running towards her friend. "What do we got?" She asked whipping her stethoscope from her neck.

"Two GSW's to the chest, heart beat is erratic, and blood pressure is dropping. We barley got the bleeding under control." T.J. quickly rattled of, making sure to keep the pressure up.

"Ok, lets get him into surgery-." Sidney glanced around T.J. and nearly collapsed on the floor when she stared at a very pale and familiar face. She looked up at T.J. "It's Detective Stabler."

…...

Three hours, twenty-seven minutes, and exactly twenty-two seconds later Sidney walked out of the surgical room, her face unreadable. She made a quick stop to discard her blood covered scrubs and headed towards the waiting room, but before she pushed open the door she took a deep breath. _You can do this, it's all apart of the job. _

Without any more hesitation Sidney walked into the waiting room, there were cops all around the room, some in uniform and some in plain clothes. _Nothing like an audience. _"Is there someone here for Elliot Stabler?" All eyes turned towards the doctor.

"Yes, I'm Kathy Stabler." A middle aged blond woman stepped forward with puffy, red eyes, and a small child seated next to her. "P-please, is my husband is he…is he alive?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Sidney opened her mouth to give the standard speech she gave many family members, but for some reason she knew this was more personal than she would care to admit.

"Yes, he is alive." Around the room sighs of relief could be heard as cops turned to one another with smiles on their faces. _I wish that was all there was to it._

"Detective Stabler was shot twice in the chest, one hitting one of his lungs and the other nicking the main artery connected to his heart." Kathy let out sob, her hand covering her mouth. "We were able to stop the bleeding, and remove the bullet that was near his lung, but he was too unstable to retrieve the one near his heart."

"S-so what's that mean?"

"Your husbands going to need heart surgery, Mrs. Stabler, as soon as he is more stabilized." Kathy sank into the nearest chair next to what Sidney assumed to be her son. "I will keep you posted as soon as anything changes."

"C-can I see him." Normally Sidney would have not allowed it, but something stopped her.

"Just you, and only for a few minutes."

Sidney walked Kathy Stabler to her husbands room and opened the door. Elliot had tubes coming out of him like weeds in the spring.

The woman nearly ran to his side, she gently picked up his hand and the tears began to flow. Sidney, suddenly feeling uncomfortable quietly left the room.

"Dr. Hall?" Sidney jumped at the close proximity of the voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Sidney recognized the older man as Captain Cregan.

"No, it's fine you just startled me is all."

"He's going to be ok isn't he?" Sidney recognized the look in the man's eyes, she had seen it too many times to count. He wasn't asking as a worried boss, but as a family member.

Instead of sugar coating it, Sidney gave him the raw honest truth. "He's lucky to be alive right now." The older man didn't say anything, he barley moved, making Sidney question if he had even heard what she had just told him.

"I um, I was wondering if you could do me a favor, and um check on Olivia?" The request was a shock to the young doctor. She knew Olivia hadn't been in the waiting room…was she hurt? "She wasn't hurt or anything, but one of the nurses gave a her a change of clothes and sent her to a room to change and hasn't come out since." Cregan explained.

Relieved that Olivia was at least physically ok Sidney agreed to go and check on her.

…...

She softly knocked on the door, just in case she was in the middle of changing, but heard nothing. Deciding that she had waited long enough Sidney gently pushed open the door and walked into the dimly lit room. "Olivia?" She called out softly in case she didn't hear her come in. She saw a figure seated on the exam table, head down and unmoving. "Olivia?" She called out again, but still got no response. Sidney walked farther into the room, when her eyes became accustomed to the light she could see the dried blood that covered the detectives clothes. Fearing the Captain had been mistaken and Olivia was actually hurt she rushed over to her, grabbing her shoulder gently.

"Not mine." Came the extremely quiet explanation from Olivia. Now that Sidney was closer she could see the blood was not only on Olivia's clothes but it covered her hands, and patched on her face.

Without a word Sidney walked over to the near by sink, ran a clean towel under the luke-warm water and quickly returned to Olivia. She began wiping Olivia's hands, then her arms, noticing that the woman hadn't moved, hadn't said anything. It was starting to worry the doctor a little bit, she had least thought that Olivia would have asked about Elliot, but she chose not to push her to talk.

After wringing out the washcloth, Sidney once again stood in front of Olivia, she tenderly out her fingers under her chin, bringing the Olivia's up towards hers, and what she saw nearly made her drop the towel she was holding. The normally deep chocolate eyes that Sidney had grown fond of no longer held the confidence, and somewhat sweet look but a lost look, a pained look.

Pushing her own feelings aside Sidney began to wipe the deep crimson from the pale face that she held in her had. She had just finished and was about to turn back to the sink when she felt a hand grasp her wrist, keeping her planted where she stood.

She looked up at Olivia, and for the first time since she walked into the room, made eye contact. The look Olivia was giving Sidney was unmistakable, without words she was asking the question, _did Elliot live? _Sidney didn't even have to verbally speak the answer, Olivia knew by the look in her eyes.

Sidney assumed Olivia would release her wrist and let her continue, but that was not the case. Instead pf being released she felt a tug on her wrist, bringing her body closer to the woman on the table. And before she knew it, Sidney was standing in between Olivia's legs, she could feel the rise and fall of her chest, but she didn't dare look away form the woman's face which was now only inches away from her own.

Painfully slow, Olivia brought her face closer and closer until her soft velvet lips met Sidney's. At first the kiss was light, and short, a quick peck. But as soon as it ended and Olivia pulled away, she dove right back in, this time the kiss was anything but gentle. Olivia thrust her tongue out towards Sidney's lips, the doctor just as eager opened her mouth for Olivia. As soon as she felt Olivia's tongue collide with her own she let out a deep throaty moan.

Before she could fully enjoy the feeling of Olivia's mouth, she felt two strong hands grasp her hips and move her forwards, bringing their bodies even closer. Sidney, finally snapping into gear brought her hands up behind Olivia's head bringing the detective even closer, enjoying the moan she heard.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Sidney knew this was not the time nor the place, but an even bigger part knew that Olivia just needed the contact, needed the interaction and at the moment…she would be glad to give it to her.

…...

**So, what do you think? Please review~~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I did have one question however asked by **__**TemptatioNofKnowledgE, and to answer your question there really is no one in particular I modeled Dr. Sidney Hall after. I just kind of thought of characteristics I look for in a person I would want to be in a relationship with and came up with her. Hope that answers your question! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**P.S. : I am not a doctor of any kind, the only things I know about medicine is what I watch on T.V. so if I mess something up that you guys catch just let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks! **_

…...

"Sidney."

The soft, yet deep voice of the brunette detective whispered in the doctor's ear, sending an involuntary shiver run down her spine. She could feel strong, gentle hands making their way across her attentive body; one gliding across her flat stomach, slowly making its way towards her sensitive chest, while the other was making its way further south, leaving goose bumps it its wake.

"Sidney."

Her voice echoed her name once again. She heard herself let out a deep throaty moan when she felt slight pressure increase on her right breast. Never in her wildest dreams had she even imagined that someone could make her body feel this alive. But she wanted more, needed more; quickly taking things into her own hands, she placed her hand over the teasing one that was so close to where she wanted it to be and thrust it upwards, enjoying the pressure.

The woman above her let out a wicked chuckle of her own, but was more than willing to comply with the unasked request. "Sidney…" she whispered again, moving her fingers ever so slightly, making Sidney become putty right before he eyes.

She was on the edge, was actually praying for release. Stopping her movements all together, the detective looked up at Sidney and smiled, the smile that Sidney had fallen for the moment she met the brown eyed woman. Wondering why her movements had stopped, Sidney gave Olivia a questioning look.

"Time to wake up Sidney." She said before thrusting her hand deep inside.

Sidney's eyes flew open, her body shooting straight up, nearly knocking into the body that was gently shaking her awake.

"Whoa there." T.J. tried to calm his friend by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked around and noticed she was not in her own room, nor her own bed, but rather in one of the break rooms at the hospital.

Breathing heavily, Sidney ran her hand through her shoulder length hair, "What time is it?" She asked T.J.

"A little after 8."

_Well it's official, I have been here for 48 hours straight. _

"I would have let you sleep a few minutes longer but the doctor from Chicago is here."

Swinging her legs off the bed, Sidney started putting her messy hair back up into a somewhat presentable ponytail. "Alright, I'll be out in a minute." T.J. gave her a slight nod before making his quick exit.

Grabbing her watch from the side table, Sidney shook her head trying to get the remaining after effects of her _**dream**_under control. It had only been a few hours since the detective had kissed her senseless but to Sidney it had seemed much longer.

The kiss was amazing, to put it in plain terms, but in the doctors opinion ended far too quickly. Olivia had actually been the one to end the kiss; she had smiled a very small, wounded smile at Sidney and gave her one last peck on the lips before leaving the speechless doctor standing there missing the contact.

Sidney had decided it was probably for the best, it was definitely not the time nor the place to take things..._**further**_.

_But damn her_, Sidney thought, she hadn't seen Olivia since then and hasn't been able to keep her mind off of her.

Blinking the sleep away from her eyes Sidney mustered up enough willpower to get up off the bed and head towards the door.

_Alright Hall, time to get back to work._

It didn't take Sidney long to spot the person she was looking for; surrounded by young, eager doctors just hoping for a chance to meet this famous surgeon's hand.

Clearing her throat rather loudly, Sidney stood with her hip slightly out, arms crossed, a posture that screamed authority. "Ugh-um. Don't you all have some type of work you should be doing?" Bowing their heads quickly, the young doctors instantly dispersed in all different directions.

"I can see that your reputation proceeds you Dr. Hall." The deep, velvety voice of a woman that had once been the center of attention sang out.

Keeping a straight face Sidney moved her gaze towards the voice. The woman, the voice came from, was something to admire; her blond, wavy hair rested on her shoulders, complementing her smooth pale complexion. She bore a body that screamed _swimmer_, even with the white lab coat hanging from her shoulders it was evident from her long, tone legs.

"And what kind of _reputation_ do I exactly have Dr. Beckett?"

Taking a step closer to the shorter woman, Beckett bore her light brown eyes into Sidney's. "Hard-ass."

Harden expressions unmoving, the two woman looked back at one another, as if daring the other to make a move. Suddenly, without warning, both doctors smiled brightly, before taking the other into a bear crushing hug.

"Oh, it's good to see you Sid! It has been far too long!"

"It's great to see you too Emily!" With one final squeeze the pair released one another. "How was your flight?"

Putting a hand up to stop anymore questions, Emily let off an involuntary shiver that shook her whole body. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Still hate to fly huh? I see you haven't changed much." Sidney lightly stated, resting her hands inside her coat pockets.

"I'm not the only one who hasn't changed much either." Emily said with a sly grin. "You look great Sid." Emily's eye's traveling down the young doctor's body. Sidney could feel her cheeks grow warm; she ducked her head trying to avoid the sharp gaze, but smiled anyway.

Taking pity on Sidney, Emily decided to change the subject. "So, talk to me, what's up with your patient?"

Grateful for the safer topic, Sidney turned and began walking towards Elliot's room, figuring Emily would follow she began to rattle off the fact.

"Middle aged male, two GSW's to the chest, shot at close range. One lodged itself in the lung, inadvertently puncturing his lung, which I was able to repair. The other one however, nicked the right coronary artery." Sidney handed an x-ray to Emily as the pair turned the corner.

"Ha, you're not kidding. The bullet is so close to the heart that it may as well be resting right on top of it. You are defiantly not going to make this easy for me are you?" Emily said as more of a statement than an actual question.

Holding it up towards the light, Emily studied the offered film. "Breathing on his own?"

"Breathing has remained erratic since he got out of surgery; we put him on a machine." Sidney came to a stop just outside the attended room.

"Well, alright, let's do this thing."

"Em, wait." Sidney stopped the blond before she opened the door. "Em, he's a cop. He and his partner helped me out a few weeks ago and I just-"

"Hey." Em said placing a reassuring hand on Sidney's upper arm. "I've got you alright?" With a slight nod from the dark haired woman, the doctors entered the room.

Looking around the room and noticed Kathy Stabler slumped in a chair, seated right next to her husband with the same clothes on that she was wearing when she had first met her.

"Mrs. Stabler?" Sidney said gently, as to not startle the exhausted woman. Coming to a stand Kathy blinked a few times and focused on Sidney. "Mrs. Stabler this is Dr. Emily Beckett. She is a cardiothoracic surgeon from Chicago."

Mustering up a small smile Kathy held out her hand and gave Beckett's hand a quick shake. "Nice to meet you Doctor."

"Has his condition gotten worse?" Yet another tired voice came from the corner of the room. Coming into the light, Sidney gazed upon the woman, quite literally, from her dreams.

"Um, n-no." Sidney stuttered, her eyes involuntarily making a quick pass at the detective. She had changed out of her bloody clothes and was now wearing dark blue scrubs, much like her own. _She never left. _"Um, Dr. Beckett, this is Detective Benson, Detective's Stabler's partner." Out of sheer courtesy , Olivia briefly shook the blond woman's hand.

"Then why did you need to call for a doctor all the way from Chicago?" There was no disguising what was laced in Olivia's voice, fear.

"Dr. Beckett is one of the best heart surgeons in the world. I've had the pleasure of working under her for the first few years of my residency, and in my opinion you will never find a better doctor." Olivia, apparently accepting what she was hearing became silent once again, focusing on Beckett.

"I have studied Mr. Stabler's chart, and I want to be honest with everyone, this is not going to be easy." Emily ran the procedure as accurate as possible, answering every question either woman had. Sidney had almost forgotten how compassionate Emily could be when it came to calming people's fears and worries. It was defiantly one of the main reasons why she had fallen for the older woman in the first place. And she could tell that she had scored major points with Olivia by including her in the discussion.

"Do either of you have any questions for me?" Beckett asked, looking from Kathy to Olivia. "Well ok then," She said when no one had come forward. "We will prep your husband and get him into surgery as soon as he is ready."

"Thank you doctor." Kathy said meekly, reclaiming her seat next to her husband.

"I didn't know I rated so highly with you." Emily lightly nudged Sidney with her shoulder once the were outside the room.

"Well, just don't make me a liar huh?" Sidney said, the seriousness underlining the joke.

Rubbing her arm slightly, Emily quickly turned the opposite direction.

"Sidney."

The doctor turned towards the sound of her name being called. Walking towards her, with a swag in her step was non other than Olivia Benson.

"Hey." Olivia said once she reached the shorter woman.

"Hey yourself."

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for…how I acted back there. I never mean to second guess your judgment by questioning your decision to bring in another doctor it's just that-" Olivia stopped, slightly shaking her head, trying to get a hold of her emotions. "I'm just, I am sorry."

Taking a chance, Sidney stepped forward slightly, the sweet smell of Olivia's perfume taking over her senses, and suddenly having the urgency to take the detective's hand and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Sidney spoke with such honesty in her voice, it surprised even herself. She found herself feeling more relieved that Olivia had not apologized for kissing her than she would have cared to admit. Olivia looked up at Sidney, giving her the same look that she had experienced right before she had kissed her just a few hours ago.

Wanting nothing more than to experience those soft lips on her own, but knowing Olivia was way beyond exhausted she found herself stepping away from the detective.

A somewhat confused look came across Olivia's face, she opened her mouth as if to say something but was interrupted when a deep male voice.

"Detective Benson." Standing just a few feet away two men in black suits, and similar grim looks on their face. Turning back towards Sidney, the pure look of dread on Olivia's face was plain as day.

"Detective Benson, can we speak to you for a minute?" One of the men dressed in black asked. Sidney noticed the gold shield attached to his hip.

Olivia looked torn between wanting to comply and go with these men and staying there with Sidney. "Go, I'll talk to you later." Sidney told the detective, who in turn looked back at Sidney, and opened her mouth as if to say something.

"As soon as we're done, I'll come find you." The young doctor promised.

…...

She knew she had washed her hands well enough about ten minutes ago, but for some reason Sidney could not take her hands away from the water; she simply stood there, scrubbing, and looking into the operating room where she had been many times before.

_But this time it's different. _Suddenly an image of Olivia's face flashed before her eyes.Shaking her head, demanding her subconscious to eliminate that thought. "It is like any other surgery." She heard herself say quietly, hoping that hearing the command may make a difference.

"You always look this terrified before you go into surgery?" Emily joked, taking the vacant sink next to Sidney.

"Only when I know I am going to be shadowing a legend." Covering up her fib with a joke.

"Ah, don't call me that, makes me sound old." Sidney turned and smiled at her old friend. "I know I am probably going to get my ass kicked later for asking this but, are you sure you are ready for this? I mean you've been here for-"

"Em." Sidney interrupted the older woman but still grinning, "Lets do this thing."

Pushing open the door with her hip Sidney walked into the operating room, Emily right behind her.

Masks and gloves secured both women stepped up to the table, Sidney thanked whatever powerful being there was that it was SOP to block out the patience face.

Looking up at the older woman Sidney let out a long breath. "Alright ladies and gents, it's time to save a life."

…...

_It's been too long…something must have gone wrong…it's been too long. _Worst case scenarios had played through Olivia's mind the moment she was talking to IAB and had nothing to do but wait…wait to see if he had lived or died.

"Liv." Kathy's voice brought her back to reality and slowed her pace and looked up at her partners wife who smiled softly.

_She looks exhausted._ Olivia decided; red eyes, disheveled hair, and wrinkled clothes were all evidence that she, much like herself, had not left the hospital, much less had a good nights sleep in days.

Like Elliot, Olivia had learned to read Kathy just as well…after all the Stabler's were as close to a family that she had ever had.

_And now look what happened…how will you ever be able to look any of them in the eye again?_

Picking up on her discomfort, Olivia plopped down in the vacant chair next to the blond. She felt her knee bob up and down, she had far too much nervous energy to stop moving.

A cool hand grasped her own warm one and she instantly calmed, grasping the hand right back. An immediate calming sensation washed over her, but she still could not look up at her friend; Olivia still had yet to explain everything that had happened that day, all she knew was that her husband was shot and now fighting for his life…_I'll tell her once he is better_, she kept telling herself…_I'll tell her when he's better. _

As time went by minutes seemed to turn to hours and hours seemed like eternity, it was as if time itself was mocking them, and just when Olivia thought she was going to bang her head on the wall, the small creek of the door being pushed opened stopped her.

Glancing up, she caught sight of Dr. Beckett standing in the door way in blue scrubs and a blank stare on her face.

"Mrs. Stabler…your husband-."

…...

She had nearly slept the whole day. After being ordered to go home and get some rest Sidney surprisingly put up no fight.

_I guess three days of work with only a few hours of sleep will do that._

She plopped down on her couch with a full glass of wine while hitting the play button on her stereos remote, letting the soft buzz of music fill her silent apartment.

Closing her eyes she couldn't help but have the last few days play out in her minds eye. Despite her best effort she kept seeing the same face over and over; it wasn't Detective Stabler's pale face on the operating table, nor was it his grief stricken family waiting anxiously for any type of news, no, it was Olivia's.

But what haunted her the most was it wasn't the image of her bright smiling face, nor the crooked grin she often gave the doctor. No, it was the look she had on her face when she had found her in the exam room covered in her partners blood. That look of complete and utter fear.

That look alone had been her undoing in a big way.

_**Elliot's Surgery:**_

"_Looks like you _did_ an excellent job on his lung Dr. Hall." Emily complimented, as she asked for a specific tool from the nurse next to her._

"_Thanks." Was all the response Sidney would give, she was too fixated on every move Emily was doing, unable to keep Olivia's desperate look from invading her subconscious. _

_Sidney had heard her old friend chuckle and say something else, but what exactly was said she could not recall because the next thing she knew the heart monitor started to wail. _

"_Shit he's going into v-fib, charge the paddles to 200." Emily ordered._

"_Paddles? Shouldn't you try to massage the heart first?" Sidney asked, adrenaline pumping through her veins._

"_No, he was already too unstable to begin with, we go for the direct approach."_

"_But the stress of the shock could send him into complete flat line!" Sidney heard herself yell, causing a few nurses pause and look at her for a brief second._

"_And if we don't do it then too much time could pass attempting to massage the heart that he will have permanent brain damage."_

"_But-."_

"_Dr. Hall, this is my patient, and at the moment this is my OR! You don't like the way I am handling this then leave!"_

Three soft knocks brought the doctor forced the doctor out of her memory. She glanced over at the digital clock resting on her night stand and saw that it was nearly ten at night. Curiosity getting the best of her, Sidney set her half finished glass on the table and walked to the door.

Peering through the peep hole, she let out a faint gasp of surprise when she noticed who was on the other side. Glancing at herself in the small mirror on the wall she wasn't all that satisfied with the way she looked; black athletic sweats, an light blue t-shirt that read _med-school babe, _in dark letters, not to mention her hair was sloppily put into somewhat of a bun.

Pushing her looks aside Sidney opened her front door. "Olivia."

"Hey." The detective greeted back, giving off a faint smile. Sidney noticed that she no longer wore the hospitals scrubs, but tight blue jeans, a simple grey shirt and her trade mark leather jacket, she even looked like she had caught a few hours of sleep.

"Um, can I come in?"

"Oh, where are my manners, yes, please come in." Sidney said stepping aside to let her guest in.

Only taking a few steps into the apartment, Olivia stuffed her hands into her pockets and slightly shifted her weight back and forth.

_She looks nervous…_"Um, sorry for the mess I kind of just been slumming it all day. Would you like a glass of wine?"

Olivia shook her head, "No thank you. I didn't mean to interrupt you on your day off but-." She trailed off, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. "I just wanted to thank you…for saving his life."

"Olivia, you never have to thank me for something like that-." Sidney began, it was a standard line she had given many people, but she was stopped by a slight wave of Olivia's hand.

"Yes, yes I do, when I am the one who put him... Just…thank you."

Sidney studied the detective for a few moments until she realized what Olivia was insinuating, _she is blaming herself._

"Olivia-."

"We were um, on our way to re-interview a witness, a simple thing you know?" Olivia smiled darkly, still unable to look up at her hostess. "Well, to make a long story short, when we got there our witness confessed that she had been getting death threats, saying that if she testified they would kill her. Elliot and I went into the apartment to listen to the messages; once it was clear this woman was in danger Elliot took out his phone to request a protective detail…he never saw the guy behind him step into the doorway and raise his gun…" Olivia's gaze sunk in, reliving details she could only see. "I called out his name and when he turned around two shots had already been fired. Olivia slightly closed her eyes remembering the shock look on her partners face right before he fell.

Seconds ticked by with not so much as a sound, neither woman not really knowing what to say. Throwing caution to the wind Sidney stepped forward so she was close enough to Olivia that if she had lifted her hand slightly she could touch the soft skin in front of her. And at that moment Olivia decided to look up at Sidney; raw, guilt pouring out of her eyes.

"If I had closed the front door we could have heard him come in and Elliot would of-." The sensation of a cool touch to her hand caused the detective to stop. She looked down at their entwined hands and back up.

"I am not a cop. I do not know danger like you see on a daily basis…but from what you just told me, you and Stabler saved that woman's life." Receiving a puzzled look, Sidney continued. "If you had not been there that man would have barged in and killed her without thinking twice." Getting no physical response back, Sidney took Olivia's other hand and squeezed it just as tight as the first.

"You saved two lives that day Olivia, because I know the only way you would have gotten that much of his blood on you is if you were there applying pressure to his chest…whether you believe it or not that is the truth…and _**none **_of it is your fault." Sidney hoped that she was putting enough emphasis in her words as she was on her face.

The attempt did not go unnoticed by the detective; the deep, honest, look in those hazel, green eyes almost had her believe in what the good doctor was saying, almost believed that what had happened was not her fault…but just almost.

The two women seemed to be locked into each others stare. The heat of the others hand sending sparks through their bodies, and Olivia's mind flashed back to the heated kiss she had shared with Sidney in the exam room. Olivia could feel her pulse start to increase and her body begin to ach, and she suddenly wished she had taken Sidney up on her offer on the wine.

"I um, I think I will take that drink now." Olivia managed to croak out after a few seconds.

Dropping her hands as if they were on fire, Sidney stepped back. "Of course, I'll go get it for you." She could feel her cheeks begin to feel warm and was actually thankful for the excuse to walk away for a moment and clear her head.

Once in the kitchen Sidney placed both her hands on the counter and bowed her head. "Get a grip Sidney!" She quietly scolded herself. _She obviously came her for some support and your mind goes straight to-._

Before she could finish her thought, she felt two hands wrap around her hips, sending her body on high alert. She felt warm breath cascading across her bare neck, leaving tiny goose-bumps behind.

"Talking to yourself Doctor?" Olivia's heavy voice asked near Sidney's ear.

"Trying to talk myself out of something."

"And what would you exactly be trying to talk yourself out of?" Olivia's hands began making small circles on the clothed covered hip; driving Sidney absolutely insane.

Sidney felt her own body lean into the soft touch, seeking more. The hands on her hips moved to the front of her body, and slowly found their way just under her t-shirt to warm skin. She felt the breath on the back of her neck hitch ever so slightly, but when she felt the pressure of soft, velvety lips connect with the pressure point of her neck there was no way she could have controlled the deep moan that came from her mouth.

"From wanting you." Finally came the soft reply.

Needing to do something with her hands, Sidney placed her over the slightly larger ones that rested on her stomach and gently forced them higher. Once they had reached her bra covered breasts the sensation was nearly too much for her to handle. The firm massage was only heightening her bodies reaction, causing the ach between her legs to increase.

Without warning, the hands slipped out from her shirt and spun her body around. Olivia's normal light brown eyes were dark with desire. The older woman placed her hand on the side of Sidney's face, bringing their lips closer together until they finally met.

Unlike their first kiss, this one was more demanding, more forceful, but not in a bad way. Sidney could feel Olivia begging for entrance with the slight pressure of her tongue, and without wasting time she gladly opened her mouth, enjoying every thrust Olivia made.

Olivia who was lost in the heated kiss, broke away slightly when she felt her own shirt being un-tucked from her pants. She quickly shrugged her leather coat off and tossed in on the counter before diving in for another breath taking kiss. When air was needed Olivia leaned her forehead against Sidney's, never taking her eyes off of the gorgeous woman. "Bed?" Was all the detective could muster.

And for a brief moment Sidney had the urge to say no; Olivia was one hell of a strong woman, but Sidney also knew she had been on an emotional rollercoaster the past few days and did not want to take advantage of her.

Grinning wickedly, Sidney grabbed Olivia by the hand, pulling her down the hall and into her bedroom.

_I guess we can deal with the aftermath tomorrow._

As soon as the door had closed Sidney became the more dominate of the two. She pushed Olivia backward until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed forcing her to sit. Sidney moved forward with a seductive look of her own and straddled the woman on her bed.

She raked her fingers through Olivia's hair, trailing them down to cup Olivia's face. Sidney smiled as she bent down to Olivia's ripe mouth. The silky brush of her hair and the light smell of vanilla came to Olivia with the pressure of Sidney's mouth on hers. Sidney slipped the tip of her tongue between Olivia's lips, exploring gently. Olivia answered the explorations just as gently as her strong hands stroked the extra sensitive nerves running along Sidney's inner thighs.

Sidney quickly lifted Olivia's shirt from her body, pulling away from her mouth to take in the full view of the woman underneath her. The simple black bra cupped Olivia perfectly, and her toned flat stomach from years of running was something to envy.

Olivia shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the intense look she was getting, so turning the table in her favor, she used her weight and height advantage to roll Sidney over on her back so Olivia was now on top. Without wasting time, Olivia discarded the doctor of her own thin shirt and sweatpants.

Sidney answered with one swift flick of her wrist causing Olivia's bra to come off and thrown across the room; and like a young child with a new toy she couldn't keep her hands off nor her mouth off of the sight before her.

Olivia's hands roamed across her back, up her arms, and deep into her dark messy hair, pulling her into another bruising kiss. Her mind raced to keep track of the sensation's Olivia was making her feel. The trail of heat that was left wherever Liv touched her, the way her heart began to race as Olivia kissed her neck and up the line of her jaw to her ear. The way her body almost buckled the first time Olivia's hand just brushed her nipple.

"Christ Liv." she whispered as Olivia laid a trail of kisses down her neck and onto her chest, gently pushing the cool silk of the bra out of the way so she could pull Sidney's nipple into her warm mouth. She felt Sidney arch into the sensations, felt the doctor's hands grip her hair, felt her breath catch the first time she nipped the erect bud. She felt her own pulse quicken and focus between her legs, and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

She gently pulled back from her administrations and tried to catch her breath, looking deep into Sidney's now dark green eyes for long moments. It only took Sidney a few seconds to realize what Olivia was waiting for.

Nodding her head ever so slightly she gave the detective what she had been asking for; permission.

And then they were in each other's arms, covering every inch of exposed flesh with kisses, hands roaming, getting used to the feel of each other's bodies, memorizing spots that elicited sounds of pleasure, both wanting nothing more than to loose themselves.

Sidney gasped as soon as Olivia's hand found its way under her briefs and tangled itself into the dark hair, soon removing the unwanted garment all together. Her eyes slammed closed and she focused on nothing more than the sensations Olivia's hand was causing. She felt Olivia's grip tighten on her hips as she worked her hand up and down the slick folds, insinuating one finger deep inside her.

"Oh God Liv!" Sidney breathed, she was so close to the edge, so close to the release she had been waiting for. With one final thrust of her hand Sidney shattered, calling out the detectives name in the silence of her room, and then finally falling flat under the brunette in exhaustion.

While Sidney was trying to get her bearings back she felt a lingering tongue slowly make it's way from the base of her neck to the top of her breast, and she knew if she didn't do something quick she could loose control yet again.

Mustering up enough strength, the doctor rolled the detective onto her back and seated herself on her hips. Still wearing her own underwear, Sidney quickly disguarded them, throwing them into the growing pile of clothes next to the bed.

The feeling of hands traveling down the length of her own body, Olivia felt her hips rise off the bed in anticipation. After bringing Sidney to her own climax she was _more_ than ready for some release of her own and hopped the doctor would not make her wait long.

Before she knew it, Sidney was trailing her hands down with her mouth. She paused on the detectives inner thigh, just inches away from where she needed the doctor to be.

"I won't last." Olivia heard herself say. Sidney catching the detectives tone decided to give the woman what she wanted. Nosing through dark curls, Sidney parted her legs, and Olivia arched expectantly. When her tongue made contact, it was almost too much, and Olivia tried to pull away. Sidney wouldn't give in, but shifted slightly for less direct pressure. Within seconds Olivia's hips were jerking, and once Sidney pushed inside with two curling fingers, Olivia came, calling out desperately in the silence of the room.

When Olivia opened her eyes, Sidney was kissing one hip, running her tonge along her flat stomach and finally scooting up to give the detective a deep kiss, letting Olivia taste herself on her tongue.

Once the kiss ended Sidney rolled over onto the empty pillow next to Olivia. She wasn't sure if Olivia was really the _cuddeling after sex_ type like herself so she just waited. However, much to her surprise and delight, Olivia scooped the doctor up from behind within seconds, tossing the comforter over both of them while doing so.

And within seconds both women were fast asleep.

…...

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews they were AMAZING! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I kind of enjoyed writing it (wink, wink). Anyway, please let me know what you think, even if you hated it I want to know! Thanks again!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great feedback, they always make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's just kind of a "kick start" type of chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

…...

After blinking a few times Sidney was finally able to focus on the ceiling above her recognizing it as her own. Turning her head slightly, she saw the red numbers of the alarm clock staring back at her.

_Damn, 3:am._

Stretching her soar muscles, images of the night before came flooding back to her.

_Olivia…_

Reaching over to the spot next to her Sidney was surprised when she felt the cool of the empty sheets. Sitting up in bed, she looked around the room realizing she was alone. Slipping out of bed wrapping a blanket around her naked form, she quietly left the room.

Sidney came around the corner into the living room. The room was dark, except for the pale light of the street lights shinning through the window. Moving to her right, Sidney realized that there was a small frame of a person seated on the couch.

She quietly made her way towards the couch unnoticed by the woman sitting on it; studding her briefly in the dim light, she was holding mug in between her hands and portraying a concentrated look.

"Looks like your thinking about something very serious there detective." She commented taking a seat close to Olivia but not quite touching her.

Jumping slightly at the sound of the voice, Olivia could not help but smile. "Looks can be deceiving doctor."

Olivia propped her elbow on the back if the couch and rested her head in her hand, looking towards the woman before her. Sidney's green eyes were even brilliant in the poor lighting, and that little grin was quickly becoming Olivia's undoing.

The detective had changed back into her jeans and t-shirt, her hair sticking up in different directions; Sidney thought she had never looked more adorable.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long, half an hour at most."

Olivia was still giving portraying a very serious look. "Tell me something." Sidney asked more as a statement than a question.

"Ok."

"You don't…you don't regret what we did do you?" Olivia wasn't really surprised by this line of questioning. Grabbing Sidney's hand in her own, Olivia let out a long breath she didn't even know she had been holding in.

"Do you?"

"Ah, answering a question with a question detective." Sidney joked. "No." Came the simple answer after a few seconds of silence. "No, I don't regret it. I just- I wanted-."

But before Sidney could finish what she was trying to say Olivia placed two fingers on Sidney's lips, silencing her.

Olivia wasn't sure why she had stopped Sidney from speaking her mind, _don't lie yourself, you know exactly why you did it, chicken._

After a few agonizing moments of silence, Olivia did something that took the doctor by surprise, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sidney asked a little confused but smiling non the less. But Olivia didn't answer right away but instead kept laughing gently.

Throwing caution to the wind, Sidney leaned in capturing Olivia's lips with her own. Pulling back, Sidney looked at Olivia, the laugh had died in her throat and still her eyes remained closed.

"You going to answer my question detective?" Sidney asked in a low, seductive voice. Pushing Olivia back with her hand, Sidney made herself comfortable on the detectives lower hips. She ran her hands slowly down Olivia's clothed covered frame.

"Um, I-I was just…aw." Sidney had moved her hand under Olivia's shirt and was now gently running her hands over the perky breasts. Causing Olivia to have a difficult time answering the question.

"Mm, I was just wondering if y-you planned on having a toga party?" Olivia finally was able to get out, referring to the bed sheet wrapped around Sidney. Olivia had just sat up and ran her hands gently up Sidney's long, slender neck, eagerly taking the woman's lips onto her own, when a loud beep caused both woman to groan in frustration.

"Damn it. That's me." Sidney said, reaching over to the end table, snatching her glowing beeper. "It's the hospital." Not moving from her position on top of Olivia, she took her cell and pressed a few buttons before placing it near her hear, while Olivia kept her hands on the doctors hips.

"Hall…yeah…when?…ok I'll be right there."

"You have to go?"

"I do, and you should come with me…Elliot's awake."

…...

Once at the hospital the two women quickly made there way towards Elliot's room, and Olivia suddenly found herself uncharacteristically nervous.

_What if he can't forgive me?_ The question had been on the detectives mind ever since she had left Sidney's apartment. Thankful that Sidney was the first to push open the door and walk into the room, Olivia sighed heavily before following.

The first thing Olivia noticed when she entered the room was it was crowded. Not only were Sidney and herself there, but Dr. Beckett, Kathy, were also in the small room. Walking further in the room, but still staying out of the way, Olivia finally was able to see her partner, his blue eyes shinning up at his wife and a breathing tube coming out from his mouth. Kathy was gripping her his hand, tears were falling from her face. Olivia had not even realized Dr. Beckett was explaining Elliot's current state until she was half way through her explanation; the detective was still trying to come to terms…

Elliot was alive.

"He is doing very well. The fact that he not even 24 hours after his surgery is remarkable." Dr. Beckett said positively.

"W-what about the breathing tube?" Kathy asked still silently sobbing.

"Well his lungs were damaged by one of the bullets and we don't want to put too much strain on them, so basically the tubes are just a crutch so to speak. We should be able to take it out in the next couple of days."

"You hear that babe, you are doing just fine." Kathy said turning back to her husband.

"Well, we'll give you guys some privacy. I'll be back in a few hours to check and see how you guys are doing." Beckett turned towards the door, sharing a look with Sidney.

Sidney knew she had some apologizing to do to Emily, so reluctantly sot turned to leave, bypassing Olivia as she did giving her a soft smile before closing the door behind her.

Seeing Olivia for the first time Kathy brought Elliot's hand to her mouth and kissed it. "I'm going to go get the kids. They have been waiting to see you." And with that Olivia found herself alone with Elliot.

Pushing away her uncertainties Olivia walked towards Elliot until she was standing next to the bed.

This time she really took in the sight of her partner; he looked strong, like the Elliot Stabler she had always known. The beep of the heart monitor was the only sound in the small room until Olivia finally broke the silence.

"You look like shit." Even though he couldn't talk Elliot's eyes communicating everything that needed to be said.

The longer she stood there the more she could feel the pin prick of tears threatening to fall, but she stubbornly pushed them away. "El, I am so sorry-." Olivia was stopped mid apology by Elliot's weak grip on her own hand. She met his gaze it was hard and determined causing Olivia to take a breath of surprise.

Before anything else could be said Kathy came back through the door with all five Stabler children following behind her. Straightening her body immediately, Olivia smiled briefly at the family.

"You don't have to leave Olivia." Kathy said watching the brunette make her way towards the door.

"I'll be back later."

"Olivia…" Before the detective even knew what was happening Kathy Stabler embraced her in a strong hug. Eventually, Olivia returned the hug but only briefly. She knew what Kathy was doing yet she also felt that she in no way deserved such kindness.

"Take care of yourself Liv. And don't be a stranger huh?"

Without another word, Olivia smiled softly and left the family to themselves.

…...

"Has my plane ticket come in yet?"

"Ugh, yup, here you go doctor." The nurse smiled handing Emily a cream colored envelope.

"Thanks."

"Leaving already?"

"No, not until tomorrow evening." Emily explained, glancing at Sidney leaning up against the nurses station before turning her attention back on the folder laid open in front of her.

"Look, Em I know I screwed up-."

"Ha. Ya think."

Sidney shook her head, "You never did let me off the hook easily."

"Only when you were in the wrong." Emily set down her pen and turned towards the younger woman. "You lied to me Sidney. You stood there and told me you could handle this, you told me that it wasn't personal when it clearly was. And because of that you put a mans life on danger."

Sidney felt like a child being scolded for braking a rule; she looked away from Emily and down at the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong." That was all Sidney could think of to say, that was really only the thing she _**could**_ say.

Taking pity on the young woman, Emily softened her tone and her posture. "You know Sid, you always did let your bleeding heart seep into your work. It's the one thing that makes you such an amazing doctor…and it is also your biggest handicap."

Sidney tore her eyes up from the floor, letting the words sink in. Emily was always honest with her, never tried to sugar coat the facts, it was the one characteristic that Sidney found so damn attractive of Emily.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight? Maybe we could grab a drink and catch up." Emily suggested, all evidence of anger gone from her voice.

Normally Sidney would have agreed, but she instead hesitated. She was about to decline her friends offer when she caught a glimpse of Olivia step out of Elliot's room and slump against the wall. The image broke her heart.

Emily noticed her friends' attention was no longer on her, she turned slightly and noticed Olivia. "Poor woman."

"Yeah." Sidney agreed without even realizing it. "I'm going to see if she's ok." Sidney quickly said before leaving Emily, making her way towards Olivia.

When she was close enough she saw the woman had her eyes closed tight, her hands running through her short hair. _Poor woman. _

"You alright detective?" Dropping her hands, Olivia wasn't really surprised to see Sidney standing beside her.

"Um, yeah, yeah I'm good. Um, did you need to go in?" She asked pointing her hand towards Elliot's room, clearing her face of all emotion.

"No, no. I just saw you come out and wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

"Oh, well thanks, I'm good." Olivia stood up a bit straighter, she was becoming a little nervous and didn't know what to say.

Sidney gave her a look but chose to accept her answer. "Well alright then." A knowing smile coming across her face.

Olivia couldn't help but smile as well, taking a step closer to Sidney, refraining from reaching out and taking her hand.

"Olivia. Hey, there you are." Both women turned their heads, walking towards them was none other than Alex Cabot dressed in her typical court room attire.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I was on my way to court, opening arguments start today for the Mendel case, when Cregan called me saying Elliot was awake, I wanted to come and see how he was holding up." Alex said shifting her brief case.

"Oh, Kathy and the kids are in there right now, but I am sure he would be glad to see you." Sidney took note of Olivia's change in demeanor when the ADA came around; she stood up a little straighter, burying her hands deep in her pocket, as if this woman demanded her up most respect.

"Dr. Hall, it's nice to see you again." Alex finally greeted Sidney.

"Likewise Miss Cabot." Sidney replied politely, but couldn't help the warm feeling she felt in her stomach at the woman's presence.

For a moment there no one said anything, filling the air with tension.

"So, uh doctor, was there anything you needed from me?" Olivia finally asked breaking the silence.

_Doctor?_

"What, oh no." _Liar. _"I should go, I have a surgery in about an hour." Sidney quickly said, feeling rather crowded.

Alex would have had to be blind not to see Olivia shift a little towards the doctor as she turned to go as if wanting to stop her, yet in the end Sidney walked away leaving the two colleagues alone.

_Interesting._

"Well, come on, lets go see if Elliot is up for some more company." Olivia said holding the door open for Alex.

…...

The rest of the day had been relatively uneventful, Olivia had gone home for a few hours after Alex had shown up to see Elliot and tried to catch a few hours of sleep before heading back to the hospital.

She had not seen Sidney since that morning and was hoping to catch the doctor while visiting her partner and maybe convince her into going out for a drink.

Olivia wasn't exactly sure what this _**thing **_was that she had going on with the doctor, but she had to admit, she enjoyed it. However, she also had to admit that it was probably a bad time to dive into…well into whatever it was she was diving into; the thing with Elliot, Sidney being her doctor and now his, it was just all…overwhelming.

When she showed up at the hospital, she checked in on Elliot and come to find that he was fast asleep, but still doing very well. She had gone to look for Sidney but was disappointed to find out that she had left about an hour ago. Debating on whether or not she should stop by the doctors apartment Olivia ran into none other than Alex Cabot on the way out of the hospital. She had been going to see Elliot before she went home for the night.

"Well sorry you made the trip for nothing councilor, but he is asleep."

"Leave it to Stabler." Alex said with a small grin.

"Hey, what do you say to a drink? It is a Friday night." Olivia asked figuring it was the least she could do for the ADA after she had shown Elliot such support.

And that is how Olivia Benson found herself seated at a small table near the back of a bar having a drink with Alex Cabot.

The conversation stayed relatively neutral, and Olivia found herself having rather a very good time.

"Sounds like you made quite an impression on him."

"Yeah you could say that." Alex chuckled before taking a generous drink of her red wine after finishing her latest story. "So, I hear IAB still hasn't cleared you." Alex said nonchalantly, watching the detective closely. She had to give the detective credit, she had masked her reaction very well, only the slightly tighter grip on her beer bottle gave her away.

"No they haven't."

"Don't worry Liv from what I've read from the reports it was a clean shoot."

Olivia finished off her beer and motioned to the bar tender for another. "You know maybe it's for the best, I've been meaning to take some vacation time." Olivia thanked the man who dropped off her beer.

"What will you do?"

Olivia shrugged. "Don't know, watch movies, finally finish the book I started six months ago…clean." That brought a smile to the ADA's lips.

"To vacation." Alex said raising her glass to Olivia's and taking a drink. Olivia was about to suggest they order another round when her eyes caught a familiar face across the bar.

"Sidney." She said before she even had time to think. The doctor turned towards Olivia and smiled.

"Hey Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"Just having a drink with Alex. What are you doing here?" Sidney looked over at the blond sitting across from the detective, feeling that same warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I um, I was just-."

"Hey sweetie there you are, ready to- oh, Detective Benson, fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, fancy that." Olivia said, looking back and forth from Sidney to Emily Beckett and giving off a tight smile.

The look did not go unnoticed by Sidney. "Um, Emily Beckett this is ADA Alex Cabot, she is the one who handled the case I was telling you about."

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you Miss Cabot." Emily said reaching out to shake the blonds hand.

"Dr. Beckett is the one who operated on Elliot." Olivia chimed on as well.

"Well, then it is _**very**_ nice to meet you doctor." Alex said with complete honesty. "Won't you two join us?" She offered, she had noticed the look passed between both Hall and Benson and was intrigued to say the least.

"Sure, why not." Emily said, she placed her hand on the small of Sidney's back and pulled out her chair; Olivia took a generous swig of her beer.

"And who says chivalry is dead?" Alex joked.

"Actually I think she secretly hates it when I do things like that, which is precisely why I do it." Emily took the Sidney's hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze before releasing it.

Olivia could feel her face begin to get warm, and she suddenly felt like telling Beckett to keep her hands to herself.

_Yeah that would go over real well…you have no claim over her Benson!_

"How long have you worked together?" Alex asked, keeping the conversation going smoothly, taking note that both Olivia and Sidney had yet to speak.

"Well we don't exactly work together anymore. I was Sidney's mentor when she first moved to New York, not long after that I got a job offer in Chicago, and the rest is history." Emily explained. "What about you two?" She asked pointing to the detective and Alex.

The conversation went on like this for quite sometime, with Emily lightly touching Sidney whenever she could, which caused Olivia to become more withdrawn from the immediate conversation.

Olivia's final undoing was when Alex had excused herself to use the restroom, and she caught Emily leaning over close to Sidney and whisper something in her ear. Olivia was literally seconds away from getting up and leaving when she felt the light pressure of a hand on her knee.

She whipped her head up at Sidney, but she was looking at Emily and nodding at something she was saying. The hand on the detective's knee began to rub light circles, the heat could be felt through her jeans.

Olivia reached for her beer to do something to occupy her hands, but found the bottle empty.

_Damn it._

"So what about you Detective?"

"Uh, what?" Olivia asked, having no idea what was asked.

Emily grinned. "I asked, if you had any plans for the holidays?"

"Oh, I um-." The hand on her knee began making it's way up her leg, gently running on her inner thigh. "Work. I am scheduled to work." Olivia spat out, a little more forceful than she had intended.

She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, all she knew was that she liked the attention and that she didn't trust her voice to say anything else. Her train-of-thought was lost when she heard Sidney speak.

Are you okay?" she asked softly, with a glint in her eye.

Olivia glanced down at the hand that was slowly rubbing her thigh, and then looked back at Sidney, who was waiting for her to say something. She wasn't sure what she should do. "Y-yeah, I'm good."

The blonde took her hand and moved it so that it was just inches from Olivia's center, sprawling her fingers over her thigh, squeezing it gently, hoping to get the detective to react. Olivia was in complete shock. The woman she'd been attracted to from the very day she first saw her was now sitting with her in a bar, with two of their colleagues no less, with her hand up her leg and she didn't seem to care if any one noticed.

Olivia quickly looked back towards Emily who was in a conversation with Alex whom Olivia never even saw come back to the table. While Olivia was contemplating what to do next, Sidney kept her fingers working on Olivia's thigh.

Olivia's pulse was now throbbing and the growing sensation between her legs was getting to be unbearable, so she took a chance. She took Sidney's fingers and stilled them with her own. She saw Sidney stiffen slightly but didn't remove her hand.

Moving Sidney's hand further up her thigh so that most of her forearm was now hidden under the table she saw Sidney shutter in response. And just when she thought she was going to spontaneously combust Alex stood.

"Well ladies I think I'm going to call it a night, I've been up since the crack of dawn."

"I second that." Emily agreed also standing up, grabbing her coat from the back of the chair.

Sidney's hand quickly tore itself away from Olivia's thigh, leaving the detective feeling naked.

The cool air was exactly what Olivia needed to clear her head.

"Well that was fun. The next time I'm in town we should try and do this again." Emily concluded. The rest of the women agreed. "Well, I'm heading uptown, anyone want to share a cab?" Emily looked towards Sidney who was skillfully avoiding the gaze.

"I'm heading that way." Alex spoke up.

"Great. Well Sid I'll see you tomorrow, and Detective Benson it was nice to see you again."

"You too doctor."

Emily quickly hailed a cab and opened the door waiting for Alex to enter; but before she did the ADA gave the detective a sly that caught Olivia off guard.

Olivia and Sidney waited until the cab pulled away from the curb before turning and walking in the opposite direction. They had walked a few blocks in silence before Olivia finally spoke.

"So, you going to tell me where that came from back there?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about." Sidney said before meeting Olivia's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"I don't think that's exactly how I would describe it." Sidney bowed her head at the confession. A few more moments went by before they had reached Sidney's building.

"Well this is me."

"So it would seem."

"Well, thanks for the drink detective, I had fun."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Sidney wait." Olivia grabbed her wrist stopping the woman from turning to go. "Look, I'm not really good at this whole, talking about feelings _**thing**_, but I think it's safe to say we are on the same page here." Sidney did not speak, but let the detective continue. "I um, I was wondering, if you would like to go out with me…like on a date."

Sidney leaned in towards the woman and brushed her lips over her cheek, but before Sidney could pull back Olivia grabbed the back of Sidney's neck and crushed her lips with the doctors.

Sidney was the one to break the kiss; she thought it was absolutely adorable at how nervous Olivia sounded.

"So, is that a yes?"

Sidney did not answer verbally, but instead grabbed Olivia by the hand and led her towards her apartment.

"How about breakfast…tomorrow morning?"

…...

**Well there you go! Hope you like! Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Elliot for crying out loud will you stop being such baby and just sit in the damn chair!" Olivia could hear Kathy Stabler's voice half way down the hall way of the hospital.

_Ugh oh._

"Oh come on Kath! I have been stuck in that bed for the past month! At least let me walk to the car." Olivia couldn't help but let a small smile creep on her face at her partners begging voice. He was being released today and she could tell by simply the sound of his voice that he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Elliot Stabler I swear to god if you don't get into that chair I'm leaving you." Olivia could hear the joking nature underneath Kathy's voice but she decided it was probably a good time to make her presence known before Elliot got into real trouble.

"Well don't we all just sound chipper this morning." Olivia said leaning against the door frame taking in the site of her partner sitting on the bed. His legs were dangling off the side, a wheelchair next to him and a very agitated looking blond woman standing next to him.

"Olivia thank god!" Kathy gasped. "He absolutely refuses to get into the wheelchair." Olivia lifted her brow at Elliot who now had his arms crossed.

"You're not even home and you are already being a pain in the ass?" Olivia asked lightly. "What are you going to be like for the next few months you have off?"

"Ha-ha." Elliot laughed dryly. "Don't even give me that look Liv, you know damn well that if the roles were reversed you would be doing the exact same thing."

He had her there. Olivia nodded softly, "True. But you have one thing that I can use against you that you can't on me."

"And what would that be."

"A wife." Olivia said looking up at Kathy. "El, do remember telling me about the night of your bachelor?"

Elliot's grin slipped from his face as he took note of the sinister look his partner was giving him. "You wouldn't dare." He spat taking a quick glance at his wife who looked both confused and intrigued.

"Try me."

After a few more seconds of hesitation Elliot finally gave up and slowly sat down in the wheelchair.

"Good choice."

Olivia whispered next to his ear, then looked back up at Kathy and gave her a wink. Kathy Stabler had long ago accepted that there was a type of relationship Olivia Benson had with her husband that she would never know. When she first met Olivia she was completely jealous of the connection they had with each other. But as she got to know the woman her jealousy turned into appreciation. Olivia was able to help and protect Elliot in ways that Kathy knew she never could and for that she learned to love the woman just as much as her husband.

Kathy got behind her husband and pushed him out of the room while Olivia grabbed the two duffle bags on the floor. They made a stop at the nurses station so they could sign a few papers and fill up on pain meds.

"Aren't you on shift today?" Elliot asked Olivia as they waited for Kathy to finish up the paper work.

"Yeah." Olivia answered. After a grueling investigation by IAB Olivia was finally cleared only a few weeks ago and was now back to work.

"You must be thrilled. I can only imagine what you must have been like cooped up in your apartment with nothing to do." Elliot said.

Olivia only nodded. The fact was however, as much as she enjoyed being back at work she surprisingly found herself a little disappointed as well. During her _time off _she had spent most of it with Sidney, and now that she was back at work she found herself wanting to be with her instead.

Olivia felt the smile crease her lips as the thought of dark haired doctor raced through her mind. During the past few weeks they had gotten closer than ever, learning different things about one another and the passion only seemed in increase over time.

"I mean I hope you didn't spend the entire time by yourself in your apartment. Because that would just be embarrassing." Elliot continued his teasing.

_Oh, but if you only knew what I did when I wasn't by myself in my apartment. _Olivia thought, feeling her cheeks grow slightly warm of the thought of Sidney screaming her name with passion.

"Wait, are you blushing?" Elliot asked, a twinkle in his eye while he studied his friend. "Oh my god you are!"

Before Olivia could tell him to shove it, an all to familiar perfume invaded her senses.

"Well, looks like someone gets to go home today."

Elliot smiled the biggest smile Olivia had seen him give in a very long time.

"And all thanks to you Dr. Hall."

Sidney smiled and waved him off. "It was a team effort Detective. So, you've got everything you need?"

"Yup. Kath is just signing a few papers and then I am out of here!" He said excitedly. "I mean don't get me wrong doc, I'm going to miss seeing your beautiful face everyday but-."

"Ha-ha! Don't worry Detective, I'm glad to see you well enough to finally go home. It was nice to get to know you and your partner." Sidney said casting a glance at the silent brunette. Olivia had yet to tell Elliot that she and Sidney were well _together._ It's not that she was hiding it from him, she just hadn't found the right time to tell him.

Olivia caught the doctors gaze. Sidney was dressed in her trademark blue scrubs with a white lab coat and a stethoscope hanging from her neck.

Olivia couldn't help but think back to the night she had confessed to the young doctor how much she liked seeing her in her _uniform; _which inevitably led to a night of mind-blowing sex.

"See there's that blush again!" Elliot spat pointing an accusing finger at Olivia, who in turn only made her blush more. "I don't know Liv, I think you should have Dr. Hall examine you or something, make sure that's not contagious."

Stepping close Olivia, Sidney brought her hand up to the detectives long slender neck.

"You do feel a little _hot_ Detective Benson. Maybe you _should_ think about seeing a doctor." Sidney suggested in rather low voice.

_That little tease. _"Don't worry Doctor, I think I know just the doctor who can help me out."

Sidney gave off her won blush before turning back towards Elliot and seeing Kathy come to stand behind her husband.

"Well looks like you're all set." Sidney said. "Oh, before you go." The doctor reached into her pocket and pulled out a small notebook and a pen. Quickly scribbling she tore out the small page and handed it over to the Stabler's. "That's my pager and cell number. Please call me if you need anything."

Olivia could see the gratitude filling up the couples faces, and couldn't help but fall for the doctor just a little bit more.

Elliot held out his hand, giving Sidney a firm shake and looking straight into her eyes. Nothing more needed to be said.

Giving her husband a slight push they headed for the exit.

Olivia had remained behind, unable to take her eyes off of Sidney.

"What?"

Olivia smiled, leaned in slightly giving the doctor a small peck on the cheek before turning and heading for the exit.

…...

After making sure Elliot was safely in the car and that Kathy was ok to get him until the kids got out of school, Olivia headed back to the squad.

"Hey Liv, how's Elliot?" Fin asked from his desk as he watched the brunette hang her coat on the back of her chair.

"You know Elliot. He's already counting down the days until he's back to work."

"I don't understand what he's in a hurry for." Munch commented lifting his feet on to the top of his desk. "The man is going to be living like a king. I mean he's got great kids who will be waiting on him hand and foot, not to mention a beautiful wife who I'm sure will be glad to see to all of his _other_ need."

Olivia stopped shuffling through papers and looked up at John, giving him a warning look. "You better stop right there before you dig yourself a hole you may never get yourself out of."

"All I'm saying is he better enjoy it why it lasts."

Olivia shook her head, but keeping the smile on her face. Not even Munch's inappropriate comments could ruin her good mood; Elliot was finally home, she was back at work, she had just finalized her dinner date with Sidney and was hoping she could sneak out of here a little early to see if the good doctor wouldn't mind seeing to her _other_ needs.

"Benson, SVU." She answered her desk phone after the second ring. She closed her eyes tight, nearly feeling the color leaving her face as she continued to listen to the person on the other line. "Alright, we'll be right there."

"Fin, Munch, we got to go." She said standing from her chair not bothering to explain, her good mood draining from her entire body as the three detectives left the precinct.

…...

"Can I get another Brian." Olivia said more as a statement than a question. The familiar bartender didn't say a word, but grabbed Olivia's empty glass and filled it.

Grasping the cool, damp glass in her hand she threw the drink back in one gulp; enjoying the burning feeling as the alcohol made its way down her throat.

A sudden flash of the lifeless bodies invading her minds eye.

Just as she motioned for a refill she caught the movement to the side of her attention.

"You know when you invited me for a drink I thought you would have at least waited for me before getting plastered." Alex commented as she motioned for two more drinks and taking the vacant seat next to the detective.

Olivia didn't answer just shrugged. Truth be told Olivia wasn't sure why she had called Alex, all she knew was that she needed a drink, a very strong drink. Normally she would be here with Elliot but…

For a few long minutes the two women remained silent, not a word was uttered. Alex had gotten to know Olivia a little better over the few weeks she was off of work, inviting her to lunch every now and then or maybe even a drink. And sure, she had seen Olivia when the more harder cases came across her desk but she had never seen the aftermath of said case. But if Olivia was anything like herself, she knew Olivia would not want to be pushed.

Olivia had consumed at least three drinks in her presence and has yet to utter a word. Alex herself was nursing only her second drink, letting the silence consume her.

After a few more silent moments Olivia finally broke it. "Do you believe in God?"

Alex was a little taken back by the question but answered confidently anyway. "I like to believe there is someone with a greater power than what I know of somewhere looking out for me."

Olivia bobbed her head. "Elliot, sometimes he mentions _God_ or whatever, saying he's this _big_ protector…"

"But…" Alex pushed slightly.

"But, if this _God_ person is supposed to be all high and mighty…how could he even allow for a _child_ to go through that?"

Alex knew was not literally directed at her, but more as general question.

"Olivia-."

Alex saw Olivia throw back the rest of her drink before throwing a few bills on the bar and standing to go. Before walking past Alex Olivia placed a reassuring hand on the attorney's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

Olivia was nearly to the door when Alex called out to her. "Olivia…you should go talk to her, may make you feel better."

Olivia looked at Alex for a long moment, suddenly very thankful she had called the woman, and then quickly left.

…...

Sidney had hoped that by walking to her destination would help her mood improve, but she had found that she was still extremely irritated.

She had made plans with Olivia to meet at her apartment and then go out for a nice dinner. She had been excited about the evening's plans, especially after the attention Olivia had given her earlier at the hospital. Sidney had pulled out her "little black" dress that had been hiding in the back of her closet, she even took extra time to do her hair and make-up.

When nothing else could be done Sidney waited…and waited…and waited. She had tried calling the detective on her cell but found that it was shut off. She left a message and waited some more. She had called the precinct, thinking Olivia had just lost track of time doing paper work, something she had done herself many times before. But the desk clerk had told her that Olivia had left some time ago.

And that is how Sidney now came to be standing outside the detective's apartment. Walking up to the door she pressed the buzzer and waited. She looked down at her watch and noticed it was nearly 11:30.

_Surely you can't be asleep. _Sidney was about to pull her phone out and try Olivia again, when a young couple stumbled out of the building not even acknowledging the very nicely dressed woman sneaking in behind them.

Quickly making her way up to Olivia's apartment and before she could talk herself out of it she knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked again and then pressed her ear up to the door and head a faint rustling.

"Olivia I know you're in there. And I am not leaving until you open this door."

After a few more seconds Sidney heard the locks on the door clicked and then the door slowly opened, reveling a very worn out NYPD detective.

Without waiting to be invited Sidney pushed passed Olivia into the apartment, catching a small whiff of alcohol.

"Please come in." Olivia said sarcastically, before shutting the door. She turned towards the doctor stumbling slightly as she did.

_Damn it_, _I should have stopped after that third drink…or was it the forth? _

"Are you drunk?" Sidney spat.

"What do you want Sidney?" Olivia asked back, not liking the tone of the doctors voice.

The question blew Sidney away. _Was she serious? _"Oh I don't know Liv, I just thought I would get all dressed and come over here in the middle of the night just to have some girl talk."

For the first time Olivia took in the sight of the obvious very agitated woman. "Shit, dinner." Olivia suddenly remembered. "Sidney I'm so sorry." Olivia suddenly felt like a huge ass. _Could anything else make this day any worse?_

"I just don't understand. You know I would have understood if something came up at work and wasn't able to make it. But what I don't understand is why you did not call?"

Olivia ran her hand through her short hair. "Sid I am sorry, something _did_ come up at work and then I just found myself at a bar with Alex and I-."

"Wait, wait, you didn't call me because you went for drinks with _Alex?"_ Sidney felt the very familiar warm feeling she always felt when she thought of Olivia out with the ADA.

_Call it like it is Hall; jealousy. _

Even Olivia had to cringe at the tone of Sidney's voice when she said Alex's name.

"Don't." Olivia warned. "It is not what you think." Olivia's head was already spinning from the alcohol and she knew this argument would only fuel the fire in her belly.

"Not what I think? Olivia, you blew me off for the ADA." Sidney said in a surprisingly calm voice, which only seemed to enrage Olivia even more. "I just want to know why?" Sidney wasn't exactly angry with Olivia, she was just confused. She thought what they were building could have the potential to be something great…and then this…

But the question just seemed to be the start of Olivia's undoing, she clenched her fist turning her knuckles white.

"Because she understands!" Spat Olivia.

This only seemed to confuse the doctor more. "Understand? You mean understand your job?"

They had had this conversation briefly before. Sidney had met seen Olivia after a particularly rough day at the hospital. She had been pulled into an emergency involving a ten year old boy whose father had taken a brick and bashed his son's head with it. She had broken down and told Olivia about it. And then she told her something that she would not soon forget.

"_You don't get to pick the vic…you can only try and pick up the pieces."_

It was then that she knew Olivia was different from others, and knew she was someone who she had to hang on to.

"Olivia you know I understand more than you think-."

"NO!" Olivia finally cracked. She swung her arm towards the small end table that was standing next to the door, swiping the glass bowl from its resting place, watching it shatter as it hit the floor.

Sidney jumped.

"She understands why this fucking case got under my goddamn skin!" Olivia was now panting heavily, unable to move.

"Why?" Sidney asked in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Just forget it." Olivia said walking past Sidney into the kitchen, thrusting open the refrigerator pulling out a beer.

"No, I will not forget it." Sidney followed Olivia but not too closely. "Tell me what happened. Why was this case so bad?"

"You want to know fine! **Because my mother was raped!"** Olivia yelled, slamming the unopened beer bottle on the counter. "And then I showed up." It just came spilling out of her mouth, the one thing that she wanted to keep from Sidney.

"And this case… this little boy, ten years old, his mother decided to tell him that she was raped and he was the outcome! And she couldn't look at him without thinking of what his _father_ did to her…she decided to tell him all of this right before she blew her brains out right in front of him!"

A few moments of silence passed between the women, Olivia assumed that she had scared the young women so much that she doesn't even know what to say. Olivia was breathing heavily, gripping the countertop trying to get her emotions back under control.

"Olivia." She heard Sidney softly say, but Olivia refused to look up, afraid to at what she was going to see in those luscious, green eyes.

"Olivia, look at me please?" But Olivia still refused to lift her head. She detected slight movement and felt a small hand place itself on top of her own, and almost immediately she felt some of the tension in her arms disappear.

Still not looking up, Sidney brought her hand underneath the detectives chin and slowly forced it up until the deep brown eyes met green ones.

"Don't you dare pity me." Olivia sobbed, having a more difficult time managing her emotions.

Sidney took her hands away from Olivia's hands and chin and placed them on either side of Olivia's face. "Not a chance." And with that Sidney leaned in and pressed her lips to the detectives. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but when the women leaned in again the kiss was deeper and longer.

Resting their foreheads together Sidney could almost see the exhaustion just rolling off the detective. Grabbing her hand Sidney led the worn out woman towards the bedroom.

Without saying a word, Sidney pulled back the comforter of Olivia's bed then helped her lie down. Then bringing the blankets up around Olivia Sidney turned away from the detective, but before she could go anywhere she felt a hand grip her wrist.

"Stay?" Came the simple question.

"I'm not going anywhere." And with that Sidney walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, not even caring that she was still wearing her "little black" dress. And before she could even get fully situated she felt two strong arms wrap around her smaller body. Without hesitating Sidney placed her own smaller hands over Olivia's.

There was still things that they needed to discuss, things that needed to be said, but at the moment all they wanted to do was be close to one another.

And within seconds both women fell into a deep sleep.

…...

**Hope you liked it! I'll try and update more often! Thanks again for the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

Despite how quickly she was able to fall asleep with the detectives' arms wrapped tightly around her, Sidney found herself wide awake by five am. She laid in bed, twisting her body ever so slightly to get a better look at the woman asleep beside her.

She loved to watch Olivia sleep, it was one of the rare times she ever saw the resilient woman so vulnerable; like watching a sleeping lion, with it's guard down you almost forget how truly powerful it is and she just couldn't seem to get enough of it.

Then without warning flashes of the event that occurred last night came to Sidney's mind. She dropped her smile and lightly brought her hand to Olivia's hip, careful not to wake her.

She did not have a lot of time to processes the information she had received from the night before. Sidney has had a feeling that Olivia was keeping something from her, the detective always seemed to proficiently dodge the questions asked about her family. Sidney saw what she was doing but figured Olivia would explain more when she was ready. Of course never in her wildest dreams would she have fathomed this was her secret; that Olivia Benson was a product of rape.

And it changed _**nothing**_.

Sidney turned her head and glanced over at the digital readout of the clock on the nightstand. _5:34am. _Sighing quietly, Sidney very carefully extracted herself from Olivia's embrace and silently made her way to the door, stopping briefly at the dresser to steal a pair of Olivia's sweats and t-shirt.

After she had changed out of her dress she walked into the living room, set her dress across the back of the couch and immediately headed for the coffee maker. Filling the pot with water, she inhaled the familiar scent of coffee grounds and waited patiently. She was thankful that Olivia turned out to be just as much of a coffee addict as she was, and within minutes Sidney had her hands wrapped around a warm cup of coffee.

Making her way back into the living room she passed by the front door and stopped when her eyes landed on the broken glass scattered around the floor. Without thinking twice, she set her coffee down, went back into the kitchen grabbed a garbage bag and a broom that was hiding in the near by closet and got to work.

She was halfway done with the cleaning when she reached for a rather large piece of glass when she slipped at the last moment slitting the back of her hand.

"Ow! Shit!" She moved to stand to hoping she could find a band aid, when a firm grip settled on her wrist. Sidney looked up into two concerned brown eyes. She hadn't even heard Olivia get up. Without a word, Olivia led the doctor into the kitchen grabbing a towel that was laying by the sink, wrapping it around her hand to stop the bleeding. Sidney watched as Olivia opened a near by drawer where she kept some first-aid materials in case of cooking accidents.

She took out some type of antibacterial cream, a small band aid and gauze before turning back towards the doctor. She motioned for the injured hand before carefully removing the towel to expect the wound. She reached behind Sidney turning on the faucet, running the towel under cool water and then with such tenderness began to clean the cut.

Sidney was memorized by the detective as she watched her work, Olivia was treating her as if she were made out of some fine china and with one wrong move she would surely brake. Once Olivia seemed to be satisfied, she tossed the towel next to the sink grabbed the antibacterial cream and dabbed a little on the band aid before laying it on top of Sidney's wound. Next she took the gauze and began to wrap it around the injured hand.

"I'm thinking you missed your calling Detective Benson." Sidney grinned, trying to catch Olivia's eyes. The detective however did not respond, she kept her eyes glued to the woman's hand, a determined look written all over her face.

With a final tug, the gauze was securely wrapped around Sidney's hand and Olivia finally looked up at the woman in front of her. Intense green eyes looked at her with such compassion it was almost too much to bare.

_Just do it Benson._

After letting out a long sigh Olivia backed away from Sidney and leaned against the counter on the opposite end of the kitchen.

_Space might make this a bit easier. _

"My mother was an English professor." Olivia began breaking the silence. "One night on her way home a man came up behind her and dragged her into an ally and proceeded to rape her." Olivia glanced at Sidney, her face unreadable, so she continued.

"After I was born she began drinking… all the time." Olivia swallowed hard. "As I got older she seemed to became more and more enraged, the littlest things seem to set her off. Inevitably she then began to take it out on me. Blaming me for her bad day at work, or a fight she got into with a friend. And I never fully understood why she would do that."

Olivia shifted slightly, forcing herself not to stop talking, she had to keep going. "One night she was half way through a bottle of vodka when I walked in, she had had another bad day at work. She began screaming at me, telling me that it was all my fault because I was no good, could never do anything right and that I came from pure and utter evil and would amount to nothing." Olivia ran her hand through her short hair, keeping her eyes on the ground, afraid to look up.

"I finally summed up enough courage to ask what she meant. And that's when she told me. I was nine, but it suddenly all made sense to me after that, why she hardly ever hugged me, kissed me…I reminded her of _him_…every single day." Olivia felt the pin pricks of tears threatening to fall but stubbornly pushed them away. "Until she finally drank herself to death. Walked out of a bar and fell down the stairs."

Olivia closed her eyes tight as the memories flooded her mind. "That's' why I called Alex last night. I told her about my past years ago after a particular hard case."

_And I hope Darrel Guam enjoys the rest of his miserable life behind bars!_

"It wasn't that I didn't think you would understand it's just…" Damn it, she hated feeling like this, she felt so goddamn weak. "It's just I was so _angry_ and just upset that I didn't want to bother you with all-."

"Olivia Benson you stop right there." Sidney finally spoke up. She pushed herself from the counter and made the short distance to Olivia taking her hand into her own.

Olivia was finally able to look up at Sidney. Her green eyes were glossy, holding unshed tears. "Now you listen and you listen good." Sidney said while clenching her own jaw, willing her own emotions to stay away. "Last night, when you didn't call me, when you stood me up, when you yelled at me, when your broke the glass, when you told me about your mother…" Sidney saw Olivia's eyes drop to the ground once again.

"No, no look at me." Sidney demanded reaching under the detectives chin forcing her head back up. "After you did all that…I stayed." Sidney watched another tear make its way down Olivia's cheek, and finally she couldn't take it anymore. "I stayed." She sobbed. She tried to push the tears away, this wasn't about her this was about Olivia, but she just couldn't handle the thought of what Olivia had gone through and in some ways what she _still_ is going through. "I stayed." Sidney repeated. "I stayed!"

Without thinking twice Olivia wrapped her arms around the doctor, brining the woman's body close to hers. "Okay, okay." Olivia soothed as Sidney cried on her shoulder, hating herself even more for putting so much stress on her.

"No, no!" Sidney pushed away from Olivia but did not move completely out of her embrace. "I stayed and I want to make sure you to know why." She made sure she had Olivia's full attention, she needed her to understand what she was saying. "Because none of it matters. It changes nothing." Sidney could see the uncertainty shining through the brown eyes. "You are still the same corky, funny, compassionate, amazing woman that you were before."

Sidney took her thumb and wiped Olivia's tear streaked cheek. "One that I want to know more about, one that I want to talk to…about anything! I don't care if it's simply about a crappy cup of coffee you bought, I want to hear about it… I care about you Olivia, there is absolutely nothing you could say to change that."

Olivia wasn't really sure what to say. Sidney wasn't the first person she had spilled her past out to, but she was definitely the only person whom Olivia allowed to see her brake down because of it.

"Sid, I care about you too. But..." _But you deserve so much better than this._

"No, no buts."

Olivia smiled, pulling the emotional woman back into a fierce hug. She knew it wasn't going to happen over night, and she knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she made a silent promise to herself; she was going to try and be the woman that Sidney deserved.

The two broken down women hugged each other for long moments. Silently comforting the other, making promises with no words.

After a while Olivia finally opened her eyes and while still hugging Sidney Olivia noticed the black dress laid lazily over the couch. She pulled back slightly, happy to find the green eyes finally drying up from tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to fully enjoy seeing you in that dress." Olivia said with a side grin, making Sidney giggle and in turn scooting away from the heavy topic.

"Well detective I may not be able to show you what I looked like in the dress, but I can show you what I look like _out." _Sidney replied in a low voice.

"I think that sounds like a good compromise."

Moving together both women brought their lips close to one another meeting in the middle. The kiss was gentle and slow, the slight pressure of Sidney's tongue pressing to her lips was all the probing Olivia needed to allow the doctor access to her mouth.

Sidney let out a throaty moan, she began to drag her hands slowly down Olivia's neck, to her shoulders, finally coming to rest on the tops of her breast.

This caused Olivia to let her own deep moan fill the air as she trailed one of her hands from Sidney's hips to underneath her shirt, seeking skin contact. While the other one tangled itself into Sidney's copper colored hair that hung around her face. Olivia loved seeing Sidney with her hair down and out of her normal pony tail she wore to work. The tinted red color magnified her stunning green eyes.

Sprawling her hand out on the flat stomach Olivia pulled back from Sidney's lips and began her journey down the doctor's long, slender neck.

Olivia was going slow and gentle, taking her time, as if she were discovering something brand new and was afraid if she went to fast she would surely miss something vitally important. This alone was causing the pressure between the doctors legs to increase considerably. It was almost like Olivia could read her mind because before she knew it Sidney felt the detective press her thigh against Sidney, grinning as the doctor's hip began to slowly rock.

Olivia was just about to suggest they move this to the bedroom or at least the couch when she felt her knees grow weak at the sight of the beautiful woman grinding on her hip. But before she could utter a word there was a loud 'BANG, BANG, BANG' at her front door.

"Olivia!" Elliot's booming voice erupted through the door.

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned in frustration as Sidney's movements stopped.

_What the fuck is he doing here?_

"Seems as though you have company detective." Sidney said still wrapped in Olivia's embrace trying to regain control of her burning desire.

"Maybe if we just ignore him he'll go away." Olivia suggested.

"Olivia Benson I know your in there! Do you know how much shit I am going to get from Kathy when she finds out that I snuck out of the house! So let me in!" Elliot yelled.

"You better go let you partner in." Sidney said as she reluctantly pulled away from Olivia.

With a final groan Olivia turned and walked towards the front door where her partner continued to yell.

"Olivia I swear to god I will break down this door! And if I tare my stitches open you're the one who is going to have to explain-."

"Damn El, why don't you scream a little louder. I don't think the people on the next block heard you." Olivia said as she opened her door. Without waiting to be let in her partner pushed passed her.

"Don't joke Olivia." He said sternly as he turned to face his partner, taking in her profile. She was still wearing her sweats and t-shirt she had fallen asleep in, her hair was messed up, her eyes were still slightly red from crying just moments earlier, and her face was a little flushed from…other activities.

"Alex called me this morning-she told me about the case." Elliot got straight to the point while placing his hands on his hips. "Liv why didn't you call me last night?"

"El-." Olivia tried to stop his partner.

"I mean you know I would have come right over."

"Elliot-."

"I mean I wouldn't have been able to drink with you because of these stupid pain meds they gave me," He explained chalking up Olivia's current physical state to too much alcohol. "But I would have been here for moral support and all that mushy stuff." Elliot continued, completely ignoring Olivia's protest. "I'm your partner Olivia, you shouldn't have been alone last night."

"Don't worry Detective Stabler, I made sure to keep your partner company." Sidney chose at that moment to exit the kitchen and come into the living room.

Elliot took a double take at the woman standing in front of him. In his partners house, cup of coffee in hand and sleepwear still on was none other than Dr. Sidney Hall.

Olivia placed her hand over mouth to stifle a laugh that was threatening to make its way out. Elliot's face was priceless, he looked back and forth between the two women as if they had just suggested that he strip down naked and start doing the hula dance.

Elliot opened his mouth to say something but all that he managed to say was, "Oh."

Sidney saw this and grinned. "Liv I'm going to go, leave you two to talk."

"Oh, um y-you don't have to leave I-I mean I was just making sure Liv was ok." Elliot said stumbling over his words.

"No it's alright detective, I'm on the graveyard shift tonight and I probably should try and get at _least _a few hours of sleep before I head to the hospital." This statement once again rendered Elliot speechless as he suddenly found his shoes rather fascinating.

Grabbing her dress and coat that hung by the door Sidney smiled at Olivia as she followed her to the door.

"I'm sorry about this." Olivia apologized quietly cocking her head towards Elliot.

"It's really okay. It's nice to know so many people care about you." Sidney confessed placing her hand on Olivia's arm. Sidney turned to go when she was pulled back by her wrist.

"Hey." Olivia said smiling before leaning in to place a soft, sweet kiss on Sidney's lips. "Call me on your break?"

"It might be late."

"Don't care." With one final smile Sidney let go of Olivia's hand and headed towards the elevators.

Olivia shut the door and turned back towards Elliot who was rocking back and forth on his heels with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"So…" He finally said.

"Yup."

"How long?"

"Almost a month."

He nodded. "So while I was having my chest ripped open you were getting you groove on with my doctor?"

"Elliot." Olivia warned.

"I'm just messing with you Liv." Elliot eased his partners concern as he carefully took a seat on the couch wincing at the movement. "In all honesty, I am just a little surprised. I mean I know you two kind of hit it off but wasn't she married?"

Olivia nodded, taking a seat next to Elliot. "Yeah she was."

Elliot turned his head to look at Olivia who hadn't stopped grinning since the good doctor left. "Your happy." He stated.

Olivia turned and met her partners gaze. "I'm happy." And he could tell.

Not being the type of partners to be overly emotional with each other Elliot began to stand. "Well since I drug my ass all the way out here for nothing I think I better get back home. Kathy is going to be pissed as it is."

Olivia helped him stand from the couch. "El how did you get here anyway? I know you can't drive."

"Took a cab."

"A cab? All the way from Queens! Are you crazy?" Olivia stated in disbelief.

_He paid for a cab ride all the way from Queens just to make sure I was alright?_

Elliot shrugged as if it were no big deal and a wave of respect for the man she called family washed over her like a wave. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"Come on, I have an interview in Queens today anyway. The least I can do is drive your sorry ass home. Just give me ten minutes to change." She told Elliot as she headed towards the bathroom. "Oh and El?" She said before she turned the corner. He looked up at her while making himself comfortable back on the couch. "Thanks."

Elliot shrugged his shoulder once again. "You want to thank me? Make sure Kathy doesn't kill me when I get back home."

…...

It was nearly ten but she had a feeling she would still be there.

After dropping Elliot off at home and conducting her interview Olivia made her way back to the precinct. At first Fin and Munch gave her a lot of space, talking very little to her. She assumed they were trying to gage her mood. Both of them knew what the previous case did to their colleague and were concerned but knew she didn't like to be babied. Finally getting fed up with all the tip-toeing around her, she invited the men out to lunch, kind of her way of saying _thanks guys for understanding and everything, but stop it! _And the spell seemed to break.

And now, with another day of work done Olivia knew she had one more thing she needed to do before she called it a night. The building for the most part was deserted, with only a few desk lamps on for those who chose to work late.

Walking up to the familiar office the detective noticed the light shinning through the bottom of the door and couldn't help but smile. _Always working._

Breathing out a quick sigh, Olivia lifted her hand and knocked on the wooden door. She heard quick shuffling of feet and then a thud, like something falling before more shuffling. Afraid she had interrupted her in a meeting or something she was about to turn back around and try and catch her at a better time.

"Come in." She heard the cool voice say from within the office before she could decide what to do. Olivia pushed open the door and peered into the dimly lit office.

"Detective Benson." Alex said from behind her desk, without even trying to hide the surprise in her voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Olivia stepped further into the office, leaving the door open she went to stand in front of Alex's desk. "I'm sorry to come by unannounced and so late. I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Alex smiled tightly before waving her hand dismissing the question. "What can I do for you Olivia?"

Olivia being ever the detective, took note that Alex didn't actually answer her question. And now that she was standing closer to the blond lawyer she noticed tiny flaws in her character that was normally Alex.

Her normally well pressed clothes had slight wrinkles in them, her blond hair that was normally ironed perfectly straight now held waves and her cheeks gave off a slight blush that was not caused by makeup. Taking in these observations Olivia looked at the ADA with a questionable look, but forced herself to get back to why she was here.

"Um, Elliot came by my apartment this morning." Olivia saw Alex stiffen at this fact. She was definitely a lot closer to Olivia than she had previously been but she still wasn't sure how the normally self-reliant woman would take her interfering in her personal life.

"Look Olivia-." Alex began but was stopped when Olivia put her hand up.

"Alex I just wanted to say thanks." Alex cocked her head watching Olivia stuff her hands deep in her coat pockets. "I took this one pretty close to the vest and you were there for me…and well…thanks."

Alex gave a nod, thankful that Olivia wasn't there to rip her a new one. "You're welcome. Did Elliot help at all?"

Olivia smiled and looked down. "Not really."

Alex stared at Olivia for a brief moment before giving her a knowing smile. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Olivia saw Alex twitch suddenly in her chair.

"Alex are you sure you're okay?" Olivia asked in concern.

"Yes! I'm good, I'm good. Just a little tired." Alex said in a rush.

Giving the ADA a raised eyebrow Olivia simply nodded. "Okay, well um, do you want to go get a drink or something, maybe grab a bite to eat?"

"Um, thank you but you know I'm just going to finish up a few things here and then head home." Alex politely declined.

"Alright no problem. Rain check?"

"Definitely." Alex said as once again fidgeted in her seat.

"Great. Have a good night Alex, and if you need anything just call." Without verbally answering Alex smiled as Olivia made her way out of the office.

Once she heard the door latch Alex scooted her chair back, looked down and crossed her arms. "You do realize that you almost got us caught by a _sex detective_ right?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that you were ticklish there?"

Alex smiled as she lent her hand to the person hiding underneath her desk. "Yes you did." Alex grinned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about councilor." Came the response.

"If you say so." Alex said standing from her chair.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Alex was pulled back into the warm embrace she was enjoying before Olivia made her surprised visit. Alex was suddenly pulled into a long, deep embrace.

"You want to get out of here?"

Alex pulled back and looked into the passion filled eyes.

"Lead the way Dr. Beckett."

…...

It was nearing one in the morning when Olivia made her way into the ER but the place was anything but quiet. There were people filling up the waiting room, patience on beds that were placed along the hallway walls and doctors and nurses were running back and forth trying to get people in and out as quickly as possible.

Olivia headed towards the elevator when her attention was drawn behind her as she heard her name being called.

"Detective Benson."

Olivia turned to see T.J. walking towards her with about 5 clipboards in his hand but a smile on his face.

"Dr. James."

"Please call me T.J. How's your partner doing?" He asked shifting the clipboards to his other hand.

"Getting better everyday." Olivia said smiling.

"Good that's great to hear."

"Yeah it is." Olivia replied as she stepped back to allow a nurse pushing a young woman in a wheelchair to pass by. "Looks like you guys are pretty busy."

"Are you kidding, this is are slow time." T.J joked. "So are you hear to see Sid?"

"Yeah thought I would surprise her."

T.J. smiled, his friend had been all smiles for the past month and he had sneaking suspicion it was all thanks to this woman.

"Well she is actually not on the surgical floor. A family was involved in an MVA about an hour ago, Sid took the little boy to the lounge to get some food. It's just right down the hall and the second door on the left." T.J. explained noticing a few EMT's wheeling in another patient. "Well looks like duty calls. It was nice to see you detective."

Olivia nodded before parting ways with the ER doctor and heading off to find Sidney.

Once she had found the right room Olivia peered in through the open door and the sight before her caused her to pause. There was Sidney with a young boy, no more than 8 or 9 sitting at a small table smiling at each other as they talked. Olivia didn't have the heart to interrupt their conversation so she just leaned up against the door frame and watched.

The little boy laughed out loud at something Sidney had told him before lifting the plastic cup to his lips finishing his drink. Olivia watched as Sidney pushed the large plastic jug of juice towards the little boy, clearly offering him more. Wanting to do it on his own the young boy reached for the juice, unclasped the lid and began to pour the liquid into his cup.

Olivia saw it coming before it happened, the jug was just a little too heavy for the boy and within seconds the bottle slipped from his grasp covering the table and floor with wet, sticky juice.

The detective could see the boys lip begin to quiver, a sure sign tears were soon to follow. But Sidney placed a reassuring hand on his small shoulder and smiled, and without warning took her own glass and dumped its content on the floor.

The little boy looked at Sidney as if she spontaneously grew a second head. But Sidney continued to smile as she stood from her chair and plopped down on the floor sitting right in the middle of the mess. She patted the spot next to her and the boy finally understanding that he was not in trouble joined the doctor on the floor, and the two began to splash around laughing all the while.

The view was so unexpected, so surprising and so damn sexy that it caused an unfamiliar tightness in her chest.

After awhile Olivia couldn't help but join in on the laughter, which in turn made the two on the floor look up at Olivia.

A slow blush crawled up Sidney's cheeks and the young boy scooted closer to her not recognizing Olivia.

"Liv." She said clearly surprised to see the detective. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would surprise you on your break, but I can clearly see you are having fun without me."

Sidney stood up from the sticky mess as did the young boy. "Um, Austin this is my friend Olivia." Olivia slowly making her way into the room kneeling in front of the boy.

"Hi Austin, how are you?"

Sensing this woman meant no harm Austin answered. "I'm good. Are you a police officer?" He asked pointing down at the badge hanging around her neck.

Forgetting she actually had it on, Olivia nodded. "Yeah honey I am."

"That is so cool. My friend Bobby and I play cops and robbers all the time."

"Oh really. And are you usually the cop or the robber?" Olivia asked.

The boy stood up a bit straighter. "The cop."

Olivia laughed before standing back up. "Hey Austin why don't we go get you some new clothes and go see how your mom and dad are doing huh?" Sidney suggested.

"Alright!" He said, eagerly wanting to see his parents.

"Give me ten minutes?" Sidney asked looking up at Olivia.

"I'll be here."

Ten minutes later Sidney walked back in to the lounge and saw that Olivia had cleaned up her little mess and was now sitting at the small table flipping through a magazine.

"You know you really didn't have to clean that up." Sidney walking towards the detective.

"You cleaned up my mess this morning, only seems fair that I repay the favor." Olivia said putting down the magazine and giving all her attention on the gorgeous now sitting across from her.

The two women just stared at one another, unable to look or not that they wanted to anyway.

"So how's Austin's parents?" Olivia asked.

"They're going to be just fine. Dad's got a pretty major break in his leg which can fixed with a few pins. And mom's got a mild concussion. Other than that it's just a few bumps and burses. Luckily Austin walked away unhurt." Sidney explained leaning back in the old wooden chair.

Olivia leaned back in her chair as well, giving off her signature crooked little grin. Remembering how well Sidney had connected with that little boy and how absolutely breathtaking Sidney had looked.

"What?" Sidney finally asked after a few seconds.

"Nothing." Olivia said without breaking eye contact from the woman across form her.

After a few more seconds of their _staring contest_ Sidney abruptly stood up and grabbed Olivia's hand. "Come with me."

Pulling the detective out of the lounge and down the hall Olivia couldn't help but chuckle when they almost ran into a nurse carrying a tray of surgical instruments.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sidney didn't answer her but made one final turn and then pushed open a nearby door.

Pulling Olivia quickly into the room she turned shut the door and flipped the lock.

"Sid what's going on-?"

But Olivia could hardly get her question out before Sidney's lips were on hers. Being quick to respond Olivia opened her mouth to let Sidney in. Pulling away and gasping her breath Olivia placed her forehead on Sidney's and looked into her eyes that were full of lust.

"I want you." Came the throaty confession. And after the interruption they had this morning Olivia didn't have the will power to try and stop her.

This time Olivia was the first to initiate the kiss as Sidney shed the detective of her leather coat. Olivia was quick to follow as she forced the white lab coat from the doctors shoulder.

Stumbling backwards Olivia felt her back hit the wall of the small room. Sidney took Olivia's momentairily distracted state to un-tuck the woman's shirt from her pants followed by her belt.

"Sidney." Olivia moaned as the doctor pushed her hands under her shirt quickly finding the bra covered breast. Olivia's head rolled to the side giving the doctor perfect access to her neck. Blindly Sidney reached down and unzipped Olivia's pants and shoved her hand directly where Olivia wanted.

Olivia let a loud gasp at the sudden contact. "Ah shit!" Sidney knew if Olivia was anywhere as ready as she was she knew the detective wouldn't last long.

Sidney kissed her again, her hand working furiously as colors exploded behind Olivia's eyes. In a haze, Olivia's thighs began to tremble, and in no time at all, her body seized up as she hurtled over the edge in silence.

As soon as Olivia regained her bearings she turned on Sidney. She kissed her fiercley and passionately before quickly turning her around. Olivia's hands immediately snuck under the blue scrubs and began to massage her breasts.

"Ah, Liv please." Sidney begged, her hips already rocking against the woman standing behind her. Knowing Sidney had waited long enough Olivia was more than eager to give into the quiet pleading.

Olivia thrust her hand inside the elastic waistband of the pants, pushing her panties aside. "Christ." She breathed. "You're socked."

Sidney tried to respond but the thrusting of Olivia's fingers were far too distracting. Matching Olivia's rhythm Sidney reached her hand behind her, tangeling her hand into the detectives short hair, and tilting her head slightly giving Olivia better access to her neck.

"More." She begged and Olivia increased her movements. She felt Sidney tighten around her fingers. The doctor wanted to scream out Olivia's name but knew that was not an option, so she bit her tongue as she rode out her pleasure.

Once Sidney was able to open her eyes without seeing stars she turned around to face Olivia who had a wicked grin on her face.

"I think that was quiet possibly the best break I have ever had."

…...

**So there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter you will learn a little more about Sidney's family promise! Anyway, thanks again for all the awesome reviews, please keep them coming. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Ugh…Hall." Sidney groaned into her phone, picking it up on the second ring, glancing at the clock as she did so.

_Damn, 4:00 am._

"Yeah, alright I'll be right there." She answered quietly, desperately trying not to wake the sleeping woman next to her.

After a few more seconds of self coaxing, Sidney pushed herself off of her bed and slipped into the bathroom to grab a quick shower before heading off to the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later Sidney walked back into the bedroom, walking over to the night stand she grabbed her beeper and cell. Before she turned to go she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her sleeping guest, an involuntary smile spreading across her lips.

She gently tucked a stray hair behind Olivia's ear, earning absolutely no movement from the detective.

_She is so cute when she's completely out of it._

She and Olivia had not been able to spend much time together the last few days thanks to the recent case that had Olivia pulling all niters. Finally, last night the SVU Detectives closed the case, and Olivia came over to Sidney's for a home cooked meal. But the minute Olivia sat down, she crashed.

Bending down, Sidney kissed Olivia's cheek, but still she did not move. Sidney leaned down once again and this time placed a kiss on the detectives lips, while her hand drew tiny circles on her stomach.

It didn't take long for Olivia to finally stir, she kept her eyes closed but deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into Sidney's mouth. When air was needed the two woman pulled apart, and Olivia finally opened her brown eyes, smiling up at the doctor.

"Mm, now that's a wake up call." Olivia said, sleep still evident in her voice. She brought her hands up to trace Sidney's hips and noticed the jeans she was wearing. "Have to go to work?"

Sidney nodded sadly. "Yeah, I just got called in. Seems that one of the surgeons called in sick." There was nothing she wanted more than to crawl back into bed with Olivia and simply sleep the day away, but unfortunately that was not going to happen today.

"That's alright." Olivia said, "I need to head home and change-."

"Why don't you just stay here and try and get some more sleep. I know you have been running on empty for the past few days."

Olivia looked at Sidney a little strangely. It had become their unspoken routine, if one of them got called away then the other got up with them and headed back to their own apartment. Since they didn't live too far from each other it was never a major issue. And it was their own way of giving the other their sense of space.

"Well that would be nice, but I unfortunately have to go to work and I'm pretty sure you don't want your apartment to stay unlocked until you get back home."

Sidney nodded. "That's true. So… I guess you'll be needing one of these won't you." She said while pulling out a small key from her pocket and holding it up in front of Olivia. Even in the dim lighting of the room, Sidney could see the shock look roll over Olivia's face as she looked from the key and then back to her.

"What's that?" The automatic question came.

"This _Detective Benson_ is a key." Olivia gave Sidney one of her raised eyebrow looks, making Sidney chuckle slightly. "This is the extra key to my apartment Liv, and I want to you to take it."

Olivia didn't move or even answer Sidney right away, which in turn made the doctor more nervous than she already was. This was a big step in their relationship, and even though they have only been dating a little over a month Sidney felt comfortable enough to offer her key; the problem was, she just wasn't sure how Olivia felt about it.

After a few seconds of silence Olivia turned on her side, reaching down to the floor and ruffling though her bag. When she sat back up she to opened her hand, a small key nestled in her palm.

"Liv." Sidney began. "I don't want you to think that just because I'm giving you a key that you have to give me one too."

If Olivia was going to offer her this gift, Sidney wanted it to be because _she _wanted to give it to her, and not by some feeling of obligation.

"Actually, I had this made over a week ago, I just didn't know how to give it to you." Olivia confessed with a silly smile on her face. Sidney shook her head. This woman never ceased to amaze her.

Leaning down, Sidney began kissing Olivia. She wrapped her hand around the detectives' which held the key, while Olivia did the same.

When they finally pulled back Sidney couldn't help but look at the offering that was given to her. "Thank you." She said in the most heartfelt voice she could muster. "Now, go back to sleep." Sidney ordered, kissing Olivia swiftly one last time before standing up.

"You're the doctor." Olivia teased, propping her head up with her hand and giving a soft smile.

"Be safe detective." And with that, Sidney left for another shift.

…...

Sidney glanced at the small clock placed on the edge of her desk for what must have been the 4th time in less than five minutes. She hated days like this, when time literally seemed to stand still. She had finished up her last scheduled surgery for the day about an hour ago and was now stuck finishing the mounds of paperwork she had been putting off.

She glanced at the clock once more and groaned. _Great, six more hours to go._

She had only written a few sentences down when a tentative knock came at the door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me Dr. Hall."

"Yes Susan." Sidney smiled at the nurse who pocked her head into her office.

"There is a man out here to see you."

_A man? _"I wasn't expecting anyone today."

"He said his name was Dr. Jones." The nurse explained, giving off an unconvincing look.

But Sidney's face immediately lit up at the name. "It's ok Susan you can let him in." With a slight nod the nurse left and within seconds a tall, thin man with small, round glasses and bright smile entered the room.

"Damn, you would think I was asking for an audience with the Queen of England the way that nurse was questioning me."

With a giddy smile Sidney abruptly stood up from her chair and rushed over to the tall man engulfing him in a bear crushing hug.

"Oomph!" The man grunted at the sudden pressure, but didn't hesitate to return the hug. "I think it's safe to say that you're glad to see your big brother then?"

Sidney pulled back from the hug to get a better look at her brother, the smile still plastered on her face. "Of course I am…now, what are you doing here Jack?"

"What, a man can't come and visit his favorite little sister just because?" He asked sweetly while stuffing his hands into his pants pocket. Sidney gave him a 'yeah right' look before walking back towards her desk and reclaiming her seat.

Jack followed suit, settling himself down in one of the guest chairs placed in front of the overcrowded desk. "You know, to see how you've been doing, what you've been up to."

Sidney nodded, "Mom sent you didn't she?"

"What? No, no." Jack immediately dismissed the accusation, but Sidney just crossed her arms and stared at her brother. "Okay yes."

"Ugh, Jack." She whined.

"Come on Sid, you know mom, she just worries about you and she just sent me here to make sure you're doing alright."

"No, she sent you here because I told her I wasn't coming home for Thanksgiving and she wants to know why." Sidney argued, Jack just simply shrugged in response. "Why does she always insist on knowing every little detail about my life?"

"You're her only daughter Sidney, you know she means well."

Sidney sighed. "Yeah, I know she means well." Sidney admitted. Now, don't get her wrong, she loved her mother to death, but growing up being the only girl of four children, well, she was forced to endure her mothers constant prying.

"So…why _aren't_ you coming home for Thanksgiving?" Jack asked, the question earning him another alarming look from his little sister.

"Come on, I'm starving. There is a little deli just a few blocks away, your treat." Sidney suggested as she reached for her coat.

"Of course it is."

…...

"ALL RIGHT! I did it! I raped her!" The suspect shouted, slamming his hands on the steel table that was placed in the middle of the small interrogation room. "Hell, she was lucky to experience something as spectacular as what I gave her."

"Ha, lucky?" Olivia spat, as she leaned in close to the repulsive man giving him a dark stare. "She said that you didn't even have enough…stamina, to finish."

The suspect jumped out of his seat, lunging at the detective. "That bitch! She's lying!"

With one swift movement, Olivia thrust his arm behind his back, slamming his body onto the hard surface of the table. "How original." Olivia said before reaching for her handcuffs and clasping them over the man's struggling hands. "Darren Rook, you are under arrest for the rape of Callie Thompson, you have the right to remain silent-."

Olivia finished reading him his Miranda rights before walking him out of the interrogation room and handing him off to Fin.

"Nice job Liv." The large detective said before hauling the suspect away for processing.

With the suspect taken care of, Olivia made her way back to her desk with a sly grin on her face. She was having a good day.

Olivia stopped right before she got to her destination. There, in her partner's normally vacant desk, was once again occupied by his familiar presence. He had his feet propped up on his desk, hands behind his head and seemed to be in a deep conversation with Munch.

"You miss talking to Munch that much that you made the trip all the from Queens?" Olivia joked as she came around to her own desk and looking at a grinning partner.

"What can I say, my life just doesn't seem complete unless I hear at least one of his crazy ranting speeches at least once a day." Elliot shot back.

"It's nice to know I'm wanted around here." Munch said before patting Elliot on the back. "It's good to see you man. Hurry up and get better will ya, I think Liv is really starting to miss you." And with that the veteran detective left.

Elliot turned to his partner. "Aw, don't worry Liv, I miss you too." Olivia just shook her head and offered her partner her middle finger. Elliot laughed, god she did miss him.

"So how did you get here anyway? Please tell me you didn't sneak out of the house again. Because I am so not saving your ass from your wife again." Olivia warned.

"No, no. Kathy had some errands she needed to do in the city, and I needed to get out of the house. She dropped me off here about fifteen minutes ago."

Olivia, accepting this explanation and looked back towards her computer screen. A few minutes ticked by and Olivia could still feel Elliot's gaze on her, and even though she welcomed the familiarity of it, she also found it very distracting.

"I know you missed my beautiful face and everything, but will you stop looking at me like that." Olivia finally told Elliot.

"Sure. Only if you tell me what has gotten you in such a happy-go-lucky mood."

Olivia gave him a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Liv, I know you. You haven't stopped smiling since you sat down."

"I just got a confession on a case that I have been working for over three weeks, I think you would be smiling too."

"Nuh-uh. That's not it." Elliot said, completely setting aside his partners explanation. "It's something else…something's happened. Did you see Hall recently? Maybe play a little doctor?" The suggestiveness in his voice did not go unnoticed.

"You're an idiot."

"Ah, come on Liv! You know I'm only messing with you. I mean you have been seeing her for what, over a month now right? I mean that's the longest I've seen you with anybody."

Olivia's head shot up at the statement. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?" Elliot asked generally confused. "Look, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that you have a tendency to find excuses to break it of with most people."

"So, what you're you saying is that I'm incapable of having a long term relationship?" Olivia was beginning to get irritated. "Or that I enjoy jumping from one person to another?"

"Olivia that is not what I am saying at all." Elliot said sternly, pulling his feet off the desk and replacing them with his arms. "Why would you even think that?" Concern pouring from his voice.

She didn't answer.

She knew her track record with long term relationships was not exactly the best, but that was because most of the people she dated couldn't handle the job, but it was different with Sidney…at least that's what she hoped.

The key that was laying in her packet suddenly felt very hot, as if it would burn through her pants.

"Look Liv, I don't think that you are incapable of having a long term relationship. And I'm sorry if you took it that way." Elliot finally apologized, yet still a little worried as to where his partners sudden outburst came from. "Hey, why don't you invite her over to Thanksgiving?"

Olivia looked at him skeptically. She usually spent the holidays with the Stabler's if she didn't already sign up to work. "I thought Kathy's parents were coming into town?"

"Nah, they bought tickets for a week long curse across the Caribbean or something." Elliot said. "Come on, it will be fun."

Maybe Elliot was right, maybe this was the perfect way to prove not only to everyone else that she was capable of commitment but to herself as well. Sure, she gave Sidney a key to her apartment, but she had done that two other times before, but she has never brought anyone to meet her _family. _

"I don't know El, I'm on call that day anyway." Olivia said.

"That's a weak argument and you know it." Elliot was never too shy about calling her out on her bullshit. "Why are you so hesitant Liv?"

_Because I'm terrified._

"You know what? I'm famished, lets go get a burger, my treat."

…...

"So how are my nieces and nephews doing?" Sidney asked referring to her brothers three children, and quietly thanking the waitress for clearing their now empty plates.

"Getting bigger everyday. And missing their favorite auntie." Jack said in a baby voice before taking a sip of water.

"Ha! You mean their only aunt." Sidney said through giggles. "I miss them too. As soon as I get some time off I'll try and make it down to see them."

"Well you know, me and Stephanie and the kids will be at mom and dad's for Thanksgiving." He said referring to his wife, while giving Sidney a slight grin. "So, you going to tell me why you refuse to come home for the holidays?"

"You make me sound like I'm abandoning you guys."

"Well-." Jack said letting the sentence hang.

"Oh shut-up." Sidney said smacking his arm. She then looked down and began to tare nervously at her napkin. She hadn't told any of her family about Olivia. It wasn't that she was ashamed of the detective, far from it. And it wasn't that her family didn't know about her being attracted to women it was just…well they had a tendency to be a little over protective.

"I met someone." Sidney finally said to her brother who met her gaze.

"I had a feeling that's what it was." Jack confessed. "So, spill. Who's the lucky person?"

And like that, Sidney began to tell her big brother all about Olivia Benson. How they met (leaving out some details), how long they have been dating and her occupation.

"Wow, a detective huh?" Jack said rather impressed.

"Yeah. She is…something else." Sidney said smiling brightly.

"You seem to really like her." Jack commented after taking note of his Sidney's demeanor while talking about the detective.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Jack said sincerely placing a gentle hand over his sisters. "So, when do I get to meet her?"

"Ha-ha! Good try."

"Oh come on Sid." Jack begged.

"Don't even think about it Jack. I practically just met the woman, and I don't want to scare her off by introducing her to my nutty family too soon."

"But-."

"No. You're lucky I told you this much about her." Sidney said in a serious tone.

Jack let out a sigh of defeat, he knew his sister liked her privacy and was very picky about what she shared with him.

"Alright, alright you win." He chuckled. "You always were stubborn. The only person whoever had any luck with getting anything out of you was…" The older man stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

Sidney's own smile faded at the sudden change of topic. She set her glass down folded her hands in her lap and avoided her brothers gaze.

"Have been up to the site since you've been here?" She asked quietly.

Jack shook his head. "No, but I will before I head back home." Jack's hazel eyes searched his sisters face. He had to have been blind not to see the tears building up. "Sid I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, no it's okay." Her voice cracking as she spoke. She felt her brothers hand cover her own on top of the table.

"Why don't we go together? Tomorrow?"

Sidney nodded before quickly wiping a stubborn tear that ran down her cheek. "Yeah, I um, I'll asking someone to cover my shift tomorrow."

Before another word could be said, the pager on Sidney's hip began to go off. She looked down, pressing the button to silence the annoying item on her hip.

"Duty calls?"

"Unfortunately." Sidney answered. She grabbed her coat and keys and stood up with her brother. "Hey, where are you staying at?"

"Hotel on 9th why?"

"I've told you before, you can crash at my place when you're in town."

"Yeah I know but-."

"Don't argue with me. Go check out of the hotel and go to my apartment, I'll be there once my shift gets over." Sidney told Jack as the two walked out of the deli and ready to part ways.

"Fine, no use arguing with you anyway." Sidney stood on her tip-toes and kissed her brothers cheek and giving him a tight hug before turning back towards the hospital.

"Hey Sid, I won't walk in on your girlfriend like half naked will I?" Jack yelled back at his baby sister, who, in return flipped him off without turning around.

…...

As soon as Sidney entered the ER doors of the hospital she knew something was very wrong. Doctors and nurses, were running around every which way, screaming children calling out for their parents.

"I need get her up to an OR NOW!" She heard T.J scream over all the commotion. Snapping into action she rushed to her friend.

"T.J what's going on?"

"Drunk driver hit a school bus." Came the immediate reply. "It's bad Sid, real bad." That confession coming from T.J, who usually was the most optimistic person she had ever met, was enough to send chills down her spine.

"Where do you want me?"

"Take the west wing, I'll cover this part. Just get them stable, let the interns take care of the minor injuries."

Without another word Sidney jogged down towards the opposite end of the hall. At first she didn't know where to start, there were people everywhere, begging for someone to help their kids. She didn't get too far before a terrified mother grasped her arm.

"Please, please can you help my son. He's having trouble breathing!"

"Alright, lets take a look shall we." Sidney said, calming the terrified mother. She walked up to the chair the boy was sitting in and took note of his labored breathing and pale complexion. "Hi there, I'm Dr. Hall. Your mom said you're having trouble breathing?"

The boy didn't answer but nodded. Sidney brought her stethoscope to her hear and placed the other end on the boys back and told him to take a deep breath, but soon found out that he couldn't. Pulling away slightly, Sidney pushed up the boys shirt and saw the deep, dark burse covering his middle.

"Nurse!" She yelled. "I need you to get this boy up to the OR now, tell them he has a collapsed lung."

"He's going to need surgery?" The young boys mother asked in a panic.

"Yes. Just go with the nurse she will take care of you." Sidney said in a voice that was calming.

Before she was asked anymore questions Sidney moved to the next patient; a young girl with a deep laceration to her head. "Hi sweetheart, let's take a look at your head huh." The young girl just kept on crying and clinging to her mothers hand. "Ok, doesn't look too deep. I'm going to order some x-rays to make sure there is no brain damage." Sidney looked up and caught the eye of young male intern and motioned him over to her. "Stitch her up then book her for a head CT."

Sidney's adrenaline was now at full capacity. She was going through one patient and then the other, some worse than others. Seeing a pair of EMT's wheeling a screaming boy through the doors, Sidney quickly rushed over and ushered them into a nearby room.

"It hurts!" The boy screamed.

"I know it does sweetheart. But I need you to be brave for me ok?" The sight of the young boy caused Sidney to pause only for a brief second. He was laying on his back with a piece of scrap metal sticking out from his abdomen, blood pooling around his small hands.

"Vitals remained inconsistent. BP hih, heart climbing." One of the EMT's quickly rattled off the symptoms.

Sidney nodded and turned her focus back on the wound. "I need a solution lisinopril. And a bag of O neg. blood."

Then all of a sudden the crying from the boy ceased. "Shit, he's going into shock. I need a crash cart!" Sidney screamed. "Charge to three hundred…CLEAR!…_nothing…_charge again CLEAR!" Still nothing. "God damn it! Charge to four hundred…CLEAR!…" Nothing.

Sidney glanced up at the clock and the wall. _Fuck! _Throwing the paddles against the floor Sidney tore her gloves off. "Time of death 1:08."

She walked out of the room and ran her hands through her hair, letting out a long breath. She hated loosing patience, but she hated it even more when they were children. She looked around at the chaotic hospital, children's cries still rung out and were mixed with the grief stricken parents, and the yelling of the doctors.

"We need a doctor over her!" She heard as another gurney was being wheeled into the ER. Shaking her head, Sidney forced herself to focus back on work.

She ran over to the man being wheeled in. "Twenty year old man, blunt force trauma to the head. Vitals stable."

"I thought it was a bus full of kids, is this the bus driver?" Sidney asked.

"No ma'am…he's the drunk driver."

…...

**Okay, so I thought here would be a good place to stop. Please tell me what you think, even if you hated it and think I should never write again I want to know! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review my last chapter, you guys are awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

Some people say that people who become doctors have a major _god complex_ issue. Arguing that doctors have the potential to quite literally hold a persons' life in their hands, deciding whether they lived or died. The hard part for the doctors' is accepting that on some level this accusation is true.

As the elevator doors slid open Sidney grasped the cool steel of the bed frame and pushed the man that occupied it towards the operating room.

As she entered, Sidney could see that everything had been prepped and ready to go; nurses were on stand by waiting for her to get started.

_All this effort for a man who caused all of this._

"Hook him up to an IV." Sidney ordered while she let a nurse fit her with the proper scrubs, cap, and mask. She quickly washed her hands and walked back to the man laying on the table.

His face had not been covered yet, so Sidney could not help but look the man in the face, at the man whom had caused so much destruction…so much pain…and death. But he wasn't a man, he was a boy…

_It would be so easy._

"Dr. Hall?" One of the nurses spoke her name, bringing Sidney out of her own thoughts. She shook her head.

"All right, lets do this…"

_It would be so easy._

…...

It was nearing nine and Olivia had just walked off the elevator, making her way down towards Sidney's apartment. She hadn't talked to the doctor since this morning, and after Elliot's little surprise visit, Olivia couldn't stop thinking about Sidney to say the least. She couldn't shake the feeling that even if Elliot didn't mean to hit a nerve with his comment…he did.

It wasn't like she wanted to be alone, quite the opposite actually. Olivia wanted to find love, wanted to find that person that made her whole. She wanted someone to come home to and ask how her day was, and spend quiet Sundays with, and all the rest of that mushy stuff that couples do.

Olivia sighed as she stopped in front of the door and pulled out the key from her pocket, but then hesitated. If she used this key, it would not only signify something to herself, but also to Sidney.

She had tried calling Sidney on her cell a few times before she came over just to make sure that she wasn't interrupting anything. Internally criticizing her own fear Olivia brought the key to the lock and smiled as it clicked open.

She walked into the apartment and instantly she knew something was off. All the lights in the apartment were on and yet Sidney's coat, shoes and keys were absent. She did notice however a black leather coat draped over the couch, clearly males.

The creaking of the floor boards from within the hall caught Olivia's attention. Her hand instantly went to her side, pulling out her fire arm she aimed towards the direction of the noise. Adrenaline flowing, the detective moved slightly so her body was hidden behind the wall.

_Sidney._

The creaking got closer, and she swore she could hear whistling. As soon as her eyes caught the site of the intruder Olivia thrust her body away from her hiding spot and raised her gun.

"Police! Don't move!" She ordered in a booming voice.

The man that had walked out into the living room raised his hands immediately. A towel was wrapped around his body leaving him bare-chested, with wet, muddled hair and a completely stunned look on his face.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" He said with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

Olivia inched her way further into the room once she was sure the strange man was unarmed.

"Who are you?"

"J-Jack." He stuttered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sidney's my sister, she's letting me crash here."

Olivia took in the explanation, but still kept her gun aimed and the half naked man. Years on the job had taught her never to just take people's word. "Prove it."

"Okay, okay." He said slowly lowering his hands and pointing at the coffee table in the middle of the room, indicating to the armed woman that he was going to move towards it. Keeping her eyes glued on the man, Olivia watched as he slowly reached down and picked up his cell phone. After pressing a few buttons he held it out for Olivia to take. She quickly grabbed the cell and looked at the picture; it was of Sidney and Jack at what to appeared to be some sort of family gathering.

A long moment passed before Olivia finally gave Jack back his phone, while holstering her weapon.

"Sidney didn't mention anything about you staying here." Olivia commented, an accusing tone evident in her voice.

"Yeah she didn't know anything about it either until I surprised her this morning." Jack said, removing the toothbrush from his mouth. Olivia didn't respond, and remained rooted to the spot. "You know this isn't exactly how I had imagined meeting you." He said with a chuckle.

The moment Olivia saw his smile she immediately saw similarities between him and Sidney, but gave him a questioning look.

"You're Detective Benson aren't you?" Olivia nodded. "Sidney mentioned you when I saw her earlier today."

"She did?"

_She's telling her family about me?_

"Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?" Before she could answer the question the shrill of her cell phone went off.

"Benson…yes doctor what can I do for you?…No I haven't…how long?…and she didn't say anything?…alright, thank you for telling me, I'll be sure to keep you updated."

Jack would have had to be blind not to see the concern look pass over the detectives face. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, I don't know. That was Dr. James from the hospital, he said that he and Sidney caught that school bus accident on the bridge today."

"Oh yeah, I saw that on the news earlier. Damn that sucks for Sid."

"Yeah that's the problem. Apparently Sidney left the hospital about an hour ago rather upset and no one knows where she went."

"What? Did you try her cell?" Jack asked, taking note of Olivia's serious face. Olivia shook her head.

"Yeah, turned off." She said sliding her cell back into her pocket while turning towards the door. "I'm going to go run by a few places she may be."

"Wait, just let me go put on some clothes and I'll come with you."

…...

"Damn it." Olivia muttered as she and Jack walked out of yet another bar where she thought Sidney may have gone.

"This is ridiculous." Jack threw in as he placed his hands on his hips. Olivia could hear the panic in his voice, she had a sneaking suspicion it was the same feeling that she was also experiencing. They had checked everywhere Olivia could possibly think to look; bars, the gym, she even called T.J. back to make sure Sidney had not returned to the hospital, still nothing.

Olivia looked down at her watch, _1:35am. Shit. _The detective ran her hand through her short hair, trying to figure out what to do next and at the same time forcing herself to remain positive.

_She's fine._

"This is so unlike Sidney. What if something really bad happened to her? What if she got in an accident, or someone took her? Maybe we should call the police. Wait you are the police." Jack rambled on while pacing back and forth.

Very similar thoughts were running through Olivia's head as well, but she also knew that they needed to remain calm or they would never find her. "Hey." Olivia stepped in front the pacing man, forcing him to meet her eyes and gaining control over the situation "Look I know you're worried, believe me I am too, but I need you to take a deep breath and calm down alright?"

After a few seconds the older man let out a long breath. "Yeah, alright."

"Good. Now, we've tried all the places I have thought to look, I need you to think of any place you might know of that she may have gone."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. The only time I'm in New York is to visit Sid and I wouldn't know where she would go."

"Are you sure? There is no where special she mentioned to you? Somewhere quiet maybe?"

"No, no nowhere. The only place we really go when I'm here, besides restaurants, is the theatre. Well that and…" Jack stopped mid sentence and looked up at Olivia with wide eyes. "I know where she may be!"

Ten minutes later Olivia pulled the unmarked squad car up to a vacant parking spot just outside of the park. "Are you sure she would be here?" Olivia asked as she quickly slid out of the car and jogged up towards Jack who was already halfway inside the park entrance.

"It's the only place I can think of." Jack made a swift right turn leading the pair further into the dark park.

"But why here?" _And especially this late at night. _While keeping up with Jack, Olivia also kept her eyes and ears on any movements around them, her hand just inches away from her gun.

"Because it overlooks Ground Zero." Jack said, slowing his pace slightly when they came to a fork in the path, but swiftly chose the right turn.

Still confused the pair made one final turn, and came to a top when they saw Sidney sitting on a bench a few feet away just under a street light. Olivia let out a long sigh of relief when she saw the young woman, yet she was too far away to really get a good look at the young doctor. Her immediate reaction was to go to her and make sure she was really ok, but the presence of the man standing next to the detective stopped her movements.

Jack looked at Olivia, clearly having a very similar debate with himself as Olivia was. "Go. Make sure she's okay huh?" Olivia told Jack, giving off a forced grin. With only a moment of uncertainty, Jack stepped away from the detective and made his way towards his baby sister.

Sidney didn't even look at Jack when he slid onto the bench next to her, but kept her sight set out in front of her. From their position on the bench, the pair had a perfect view of the empty space where the towers once stood high.

"I always forget how surreal this view is." Jack finally said breaking the silence and turning towards his sister. Her face was unreadable, almost stone like. "I've never been here this late though, when there are no people…it's almost peaceful." Sidney made no noise, no movement, as if she didn't even know he was there. "Sid what happened huh?"

"Do you ever think he resented me for it?" The question fell from her lips.

"What? Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

Sidney laughed bitterly while shaking her head. "Sometimes I think I never was cut out for all of this _doctoring_ stuff. Maybe I should have become a painter or something, definitely can't screw up anyone's life as a painter."

"But you also can't save anyone as a painter either." Came the immediate response from her brother. "Sidney, despite what you may think you did not screw up anyone's life, especially his. You know as well as I do that if he could hear you saying shit like that he would kick your ass." A single tear made it's way down Sidney's cheek.

"Yeah, and we both know that if it wasn't for me _he_ would still be here." She spat.

"Sidney Ann Hall." Jack scolded, taking his sisters hands into his own. "I thought we had made this clear to you…it was not your fault." Jack's voice was strong, and confident, leaving no room for debate. "Now I don't know what happened today at the hospital, but I do not _ever_ want to hear you say anything along those lines again do you understand me?" The look in his hazel eyes was undeniable.

She could feel her own eyes fill up with tears, but forced them away. Jack squeezed her hands a little tighter. "And I'm not sure where this whole self-loathing crap is coming from but it is so not you sis." Sidney grinned slightly and shook her head at her brother.

"I'll try and keep that in mind." She sniffed, before she was forced into a bear hug. She returned the hug, but only half heartedly and an overwhelming feeling of fatigue came over her. "As much as I would like to stay out here all night, I'm exhausted." Sidney told her brother while pulling back from his hug.

"Yeah, well, you only have yourself to blame for that. You gave us quite a scare."

"Us?" Sidney asked.

Jack smiled before nodding behind Sidney. Turning her body slightly Sidney looked down the park path, and standing there with her hands deep in her pockets was Olivia Benson.

"I think on some level she was more worried than I was." Sidney ducked her head and smiled, before standing up and making her way towards the detective.

"Hey." Sidney said when she got close enough to Olivia.

"Hey."

Came the response. Even in the faint light, and under the stone mask Sidney had squarely put on her face, Olivia could see the flashes o emotions through the normally bright green eyes. But, the fierce feeling she had experienced deep in her gut when she saw Sidney and realized she was at least physically safe, had been enough to keep her mouth shut.

But in the end it didn't matter, Sidney broke the silence quickly enough that even if Olivia wanted to ask questions she wouldn't have been able to.

"You know what, I'm beat. What do you say we get out of here."

Olivia looked at Sidney then behind her at her brother.

"Alright, let's get go."

The ride back to Sidney's apartment was met with silence, no one uttered a word. Olivia occasionally stole a glance at Sidney every now and then who kept staring out the window. She wasn't sure what to do; she wanted to pull the car over, take Sidney into her arms and yell at her for scaring the crap out of her, for not calling and demand an explanation. But she knew that was probably not the smartest thing she could do in this situation.

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Sidney grab her free hand. Looking over at the doctor she noticed that Sidney was still looking out the window, shielding her face from the detectives searching eyes. Yet, without thinking twice Olivia entwined her fingers through the doctors and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Olivia pulled the car up in front of the building and put in park without turning the engine off before stepping out of the car and walking around to meet her two passengers.

"You're not staying?" Sidney asked with a questioning glimpse at Olivia.

Olivia looked at Jack who had made his was into the lobby of the building and thankfully leaving the two woman alone. She closed the gap between them and placed her hands on the shorter woman's hips, feeling Sidney lean into the touch immediately.

" It's nearly four and I have to be at the precinct by six. I figured I would just head over there now, let you get some sleep."

Olivia could see the surprise on Sidney's face when she realized how late it actually was. "I'm sorry." Sidney apologized, while bringing her arms to the back of the taller woman's neck.

"For what?"

"Making you feel like you had to stay out this late."

"Hey now." Olivia said as she leaned her forehead against Sidney's and staring deep into her eyes. "You didn't make me feel like I _had_ to do anything, alright?"

Sidney didn't answer, just nodded. She wanted to explain everything to Olivia but she was just physically and emotionally drained. Olivia quickly looked to make sure Jack was well out of sight before she closed the small distance remaining between them and pressed her lips to Sidney's. It was a soft, gentle kiss that was full of promise.

"I'm glad you're safe." Olivia confessed once she pulled back from the kiss but still stayed in the warm embrace. Sidney found herself looking away from the intense eyes that were staring back at her, finding it too much to handle. "I'll call you later, okay."

Sidney nodded and leaned in for another quick kiss before heading into her building, and right before she closed the door, she turned back towards the detective who had not moved a muscle and gave her a soft smile and then disappeared.

…...

"Miss Cabot?" Alex's assistants' voice rang through the speaker phone that was placed on the ADA's desk.

"Yes." Alex replied pressing the button with one hand while continuing to write with the other.

"I know you asked not to be disturbed but Dr. Beckett is here to see you. She says she is your personal physician and needs to talk to you personally."

_Yeah I bet she does. _Alex thought as she fought the blush begin to rise up her cheeks. "You can send her in."

A few seconds later there was a swift knock at the office door before it was pushed open.

"You had better be here because you need legal advice or you can turn right back around and walk back out that door." Alex said keeping her eyes glued to the document in front of her.

"Aw, that doesn't seem quiet fair." Emily pouted. She closed the door and walked further into the office, coming to stop just in front of Alex's desk.

"No, _not fair_ was when you nearly made me late for my arraignment this morning."

"What, me make you late? I did no such thing!" Emily defended herself. She sat down in one of the office chairs and crossed her legs, not even bothering to pull her skirt back down when it rose up on her long leg. "Even if I did…I certainly didn't hear you complaining."

The statement caused Alex to grin and set her pen down before looking up at the doctor; her eyes going straight towards the exposed leg.

The doctor definitely knew exactly what to do to successfully distract the normally collecting attorney. Ever since the first night they had met at the bar, Alex and Emily's _relationship_ have been going hot and heavy. That first night Emily had taken the chance and kissed Alex outside her apartment. The kissed had undeniably sparked something within both women, because the minute Emily returned back to New York for a conference she sought out Alex and the rest is history.

"See something you like councilor?" Emily joked after a few seconds of silence.

Feeling her body heat rise at the simple question, Alex chose to take control of the conversation before things got, well, _out of control_.

"So what is it I can do for my _personal _physician today?" Alex asked with a small smile.

"Oh, I could think of a few things." Alex gave Emily a warning look, one that she would give people whom she knew to be lying on the stand. That made the doctor laugh out loud. "I'm sorry. No, I was just on my way to my last meeting for today and just thought I would drop in and say hi."

The look remained on Alex's face.

"Okay. I was _really_ on my way to my last meeting of the day and _did_ want to see you, but I was wondering if you would want to join me for dinner tonight?"

The request actually surprised Alex. Despite the fact that she was in a physical relationship with this woman, they had never really been out on like an official date. Sure they had ordered in takeout from time to time but that was as far as it had gone.

"I-I don't know." Alex answered skeptically.

"Ah, come on Alex. Hey if you're lucky you may even get dessert."

Alex wanted to say yes, she really did, but there were just too many consequences that could happen if she agreed to a public date…right?

Emily sensed Alex's mental debate and decided to let her off the hook. "Look, just think about it ok? If I don't hear from you I'll pick you up around 8." Emily stood from the chair and smiled brightly at Alex. "Try not to look so serious all the time councilor. You'll develop wrinkles before your time."

"Is that your clinical diagnosis doctor?" Alex joked back, the serious mood pushed to the back of her mind.

"But of course." Emily answered. "Have a good day councilor."

…...

**There you have it. As always tell me what you think! Thanks everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you guys are awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was nearly five when Sidney Hall finally talked herself into going over to Olivia's apartment. She wasn't really sure why she had to talk herself into going to see her in the first place.

_Yes you do. You're afraid of what she will think of you._

Sidney shook her head, "Stop being ridiculous." She said to herself softly as the began her ascent up the stairs.

_If it's so ridiculous why are you so worried about it? And why did you run away?_

Once the doctor had made her way to the fifth floor, she pushed open the door and walked down the hall towards the detectives apartment. "I'm not worried. I didn't do anything…and I didn't run away."

_You sure about that?_

She wasn't even sure of anything at the moment, including if Olivia was home or still at work. But she walked up to the door, pushed the key into the lock, gave it a quick twist and slowly pushed the door open.

The apartment was quiet. Sidney looked around and noticed lamp in the living room was on, reveling the long, black leather coat that she had fallen in love with, draped over the back of the couch. _So she is home._ Suddenly, Sidney heard the faint sound of the shower being turned on.

Without thinking twice, Sidney shed her own coat and shoes and made her way down the darken hallway towards the bathroom. The door was open just a crack, pouring light into the dimness of the hallway. Sidney placed her hand on the door and gently pushed it open. The small bathroom was already filled with steam from the hot shower, but Sidney's gaze was glued to the outline of the body within the tub. She could see every curve of the detectives body, every move she made, every breath she took.

Without wasting another second Sidney began to take off her own clothes, still going unnoticed by the detective. She wasn't sure where this sudden burst of confidence came from and she really didn't care. Once she was stripped of her own clothes she stepped up to the tub and pushed the sliding glass door back and stepped in.

Olivia whipped her head around, a rather startled look on her face, but once she realized who it was the look turned into surprise and concern. Olivia turned her body around to face Sidney, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but before she could, Sidney stepped forward and kissed the brunette hard on the lips. Sidney didn't want to talk, she was tired of talking, at that particular moment she wanted just to feel.

Olivia, still a little shocked, was quick to respond. She opened her mouth and immediately felt the shorter woman thrust her tongue forward. Olivia tried to calm the kiss, but Sidney was having none of it. She dominated the kiss, putting everything she was feeling at that second behind it.

As soon as air became a requirement both woman pulled back panting heavily. Olivia looked into the normal bright green eyes of the woman in front of her; they were dark, her pupils were dilated to the point where she could barley see any green at all. Those eyes held a look that was incontestable, it was one Olivia herself had experienced. Sidney was pissed, hurting, and there was only one way in her mind that would dim the fiery emotions within.

And Olivia was happy to be the one to help.

This time when Olivia kissed the doctor she put a little fire of her own vigor into it. She took Sidney's swollen lip between her teeth and bit down, before quickly soothing it with her tongue. Her hands went to Sidney's hips and pulled the woman closer to her body, and heard the woman let out a deep moan when Olivia thrust her thigh between the doctors legs.

She could feel how ready Sidney already was as she began to rock against the detectives leg. Olivia moved her mouth from Sidney's lips to her neck, sucking roughly on the pulse point. Sidney threw her head back, giving the detective more access, increasing her movements on the muscular thigh, needing release. Sidney felt the hot beads of water sliding down Olivia's toned back, making the skin that more smooth. She raked her nails down the detectives back, enticing Olivia to let out a throaty moan of her own.

Quickly catching on, Olivia turned Sidney around so her back was now pressed up against her fully erect body. And without wasting any time dragged her hand down her flat stomach and easily thrust two fingers into the awaiting body.

Sidney jumped at the sudden invasion but began her rigid movements once again, looking for the research she desperately needed. A faint whimper escaped the doctors lips; she was begging without uttering word.

A third finger was added to the mix as the speed increased. Sidney reached behind her and grabbed a hold of Olivia's wet hair, as the taller woman latched back onto the long, slender neck that was presented before and roughly massaged the very aroused breasts.

Olivia knew the doctor was close, the moaning near her ear grew louder with each stroke. Not wanting the woman in her arms wait any longer Olivia made one final swipe with her thumb, and watched as Sidney cried out. It was a strong, and overwhelming wave of passion that came crashing over the shorter woman, as she cried out in the privacy of the small bathroom before falling limp into the detectives strong arms.

For a few moments the only sounds that were heard was the pitter-patter of the shower and the heavy panting of both women. Olivia wanted to say something, anything, but before she could even begin to think of what to say the exhausted woman in her arms suddenly turned on her.

Sidney captured Olivia's lips in yet another breathtaking kiss. Olivia couldn't help but moan into Sidney, and deepen the kiss. She didn't even realize she was being pushed backwards in the tub until her back hit the wall. Olivia broke away from the kiss and let out a grunt in surprise. Sidney took the detectives momentarily stunned condition force Olivia's hands above her head and pin them to the wall. Normally, Olivia would have refused to be dominated in this way, and if she wanted to she could easily overpower the shorter woman; but she didn't move.

After locking eyes with the detective, and realizing that Olivia wasn't going to protest she quickly latched on to the erect breast. Olivia whimpered, she was already _extremely_ aroused after watching Sidney moments earlier and wasn't sure how long she was going to last. Lucky for her, Sidney didn't seem like she was going to make Olivia wait long.

Before she could really loose herself in the feeling of the talented mouth on her body, Olivia felt three fingers being thrust in side of her. She threw her eyes open and peered at Sidney; she was now standing directly under the showerhead, and the water was washing over her naked form, and for a moment Olivia forgot how to breath. The glorious sight only lasted a few seconds before Olivia felt another thrust from the skillful hand and closed her eyes once again.

Hands still above her head she let the smaller woman dominate her, allowed herself to be used to chase away whatever demons Sidney was currently fighting. After a few more pushes, Olivia saw stars as she screamed out in pleasure much like Sidney had.

Both woman slumped against one another, each using the others body for support. Sidney slowly drew her hand from Olivia but did not move away from the taller brunette, and the detective immediately missed the contact. Olivia studied the woman in front of her who had now lost the fiery look in her eyes but instead supported a look of confusion and what Olivia could only guess as fear.

_She's regretting what she just did._

Olivia took the doctors face in her hands and gently rubbed the pads of her thumbs across the wet cheeks. She felt Sidney shiver, and Olivia wasn't sure if it was due to the touch or the cooling of the water. She angled her arm behind her and turned off the water before sliding the shower door open and stepping out. She turned around and held out her hand towards Sidney, helping the emotional woman out of the shower. The detective quickly grabbed two towels from the shelf and wrapped around the shivering doctor, drying her off as much as she could. Olivia then led them both out of the bathroom and into her own bedroom, she dug around her drawers before pulling out an extra pair of sweats and t-shirt for her guest. Both women dressed silently, lost in their own thought.

Once they were done, Olivia took Sidney's hand in her own and led her back out to the living room. Olivia plopped down on her couch before bringing Sidney down with her, guiding the smaller woman to lean against her body. At first Sidney's body remained stiff and uncertain, but as soon as Olivia's long fingers began to run through her damp hair she began to relax into the detective.

Olivia wasn't sure how much time had passed and she didn't really care. She was worried about the woman in her arms, a lot more than she cared to admit, and wanted more than anything to push for details. Sidney's breathing had become even and steady as the minutes ticked by, and for a brief moment she thought she had fallen asleep, until Sidney let out a long sigh.

"Liv."

It was the first word that was uttered between the pair. It wasn't a question, it wasn't an explanation, it was simply a name. Olivia didn't verbally answer, but held Sidney tighter in her arms.

"Liv, I'm sorry."

"For what babe?"

Sidney let out another long breath and twisted herself so she was still laying on Olivia but was now looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "For what just happened…I just needed-I mean I just-."

"I know. Much more than you think Sid. And believe me, you have nothing to apologize for."

Sidney could see the sincerity in her eyes and hear it in her voice, making her swallow hard. _She deserves to know._

"Liv. If you had to make choice to save someone whom you know to have done something, well bad, hurt a lot of innocent people…would you?"

Olivia cocked her head. "Sid does this have anything to do with that DUI accident you dealt with the other day?"

Sidney licked her dry lips, and looked away from the brown eyes. "T.J. needed help in the ER, there were just too many victims and not enough doctors." Sidney began to retell her story. "I happen to be passing the ER doors when the paramedics wheeled the man responsible for the whole thing…but when I got a good look at him, I realized he wasn't a man at all, but a kid…one with a nasty head wound."

Olivia guessed what might have happened next, so she leaned down and kissed the top of Sidney's head. "Sid, you are extremely gifted doctor and a very compassionate woman. I'm sure you did all that you could to save him."

Sidney nodded. "You're right, I did…and thanks to my great efforts the _man _responsible for taking eight children's lives, will walk out of that hospital within the week."

Olivia stopped her hand movement that was creasing Sidney's scalp and looked down, waiting for Sidney to continue. "There was a moment, when he was on the operating table, when his heart stopped, and in those few seconds I couldn't help but think…how _simple_ it would be just to let him go."

"But you didn't." Olivia said sternly. The detective lifted Sidney's chin up so she had no choice but to look her square in the eye. "Sidney, I work some of the most heinous crimes imaginable. I have to deal with the scum that inflict so much pain, and fear onto others on a daily basis…there have been times when I thought it would just be easier for everyone one involved if I just put my gun to a perp's head and pull the trigger. But there is one small thing that always stops me." Sidney didn't move. "The one thing that makes people like you and me different from those who cause pain is just that…we _**don't**_ cause pain, we attempt to destroy it."

Sidney let the detectives words sink in, she tried to believe what she was hearing, but it all seemed too easy, too black and white. "Could it really be that easy?" Sidney spoke her thoughts aloud.

Olivia didn't answer right away, it looked as if she was debating on is she should say something or not. "I like to believe that it is that easy. But honestly…I struggle with that every day." Came the hushed confession.

Eyes locked, both woman held a haunted look of their own, they finally realized that they had the same fear as the other, and yet, no tears were shed from either one. Something clicked in both women at that moment, something more powerful than either of them had ever felt…and both too scared to voice it.

"You saved a man's life Sid, you should be proud of that."

Sidney berried her head in the crook of Olivia's neck, letting the smell of the woman comfort her. And there they stayed for quite some time, no words had to be said.

Sidney heard the detective yawn for the second time in less than ten minutes. Sidney lifted her face from her current hiding spot and brought her small hand up to Olivia's face and gently rubbed the her cheek.

_How did I get so lucky? _"I didn't even think you would be home from work this early. Not that I'm complaining."

Olivia grinned. "Well Cregan sent me home around noon after he caught me nodding off for the third time."

"Yeah, I guess that's my fault huh?" Sidney said in a joking tone, but felt another wave of guilt wash over her.

Olivia kept the grin on her face but nodded her head. "Yes, yes it is." Olivia pulled the doctor closer to her body. "I know I'm the last person who should be telling you this, because I have a tendency to fall off the grid after a rough case but…I care about you Sidney…a phone call is all I ask."

Sidney smiled back. "I care about you too detective. And I think I can manage a phone call."

"That's all I ask." Olivia smiled before leaning down and capturing Sidney's lips with her own. What started off as a sweet, innocent kiss rapidly changed into a more demanding one. However, before things could progress any further, a shrill ring of Sidney's cell phone rang out in the silence.

"Ugh!" Sidney groaned.

"Are you on call tonight?"

"No!" She said forcefully before reaching up to the back of the couch, grabbing her jacket and digging in the pocket retrieving the ringing phone. "Damn, it's my brother."

"Naturally." Olivia joked.

Sidney placed her finger over the detectives lips to silence her before answering her call. "Hey Jack, what's up?"

A devilish grin spread across the detectives lips. Without looking away from the woman sitting on her lap, she parted her lips and took the finger that rested there into her mouth.

"Ah!" Sidney moaned at the sudden move and quickly moved her hand away from Olivia. "No, um, n-nothing's wrong." She said into the phone, which only coaxed Olivia on. The older woman snuck her hands underneath Sidney's loose fitting t-shirt and cupped the perfectly round breasts. "Ugh…" Sidney whimpered and couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"Wha-no, I p-promise I'm fine Jack." Sidney stuttered. She tried to concentrate on her brother's voice, but when Olivia sat up, lifted her shirt and placed her warm, moist mouth on her right breast, she knew she had to get off this phone call _now!_ "Yeah, yeah dinner sounds good. We'll meet you at the restaurant in an hour." And before another word could be said, Sidney ended the call and tossed her phone on the table. "You Detective Benson and evil."

Olivia laughed. "You liked it. So, what's this about dinner?"

"My brother wants to have dinner with us in about an hour. I hope that's okay?"

Olivia smiled. "I could _eat._"

…...

An hour and forty-five minutes later Olivia and Sidney walked into a dimly lit Italian restaurant, looking around for Jack.

"Ah, there he is." Sidney said pointing to one of the back tables. She grabbed Olivia by the hand and the pair made their way to the table. Olivia's anxiety level was rising rapidly. This was a really _big_ step for her; it was like _meeting_ the parents type of thing, and she just prayed to whoever was listening that she wouldn't make a complete ass of herself. As soon as Jack spotted his sister he stood up and hugged his sister tightly.

"What happened to you'll meet me in an hour?" He playfully asked while pulling back from the hug.

"I said in _about_ an hour." Sidney told her brother. _And we would have been here in less than an hour if someone hadn't caught me off guard. _

Jack took pity on his sister and turned towards Olivia. "Well Detective Benson, I guess this seems more along the lines on how we both imagined to meet each other I'm sure."

Olivia gave the man a small smile as she felt the familiar heat rise to her cheeks. "Yeah, I um, sorry about that."

Jack waved off her apology. "Please. I'm actually happy to know that my sister is with someone who is willing to do anything to protect her, even from her own brother." Sidney, who had no idea what the two people were talking about just stood in silence.

Olivia bowed her head in modest acceptance. "Well, I guess a _proper_ introduction wouldn't hurt." Jack said, holding out his hand to Olivia. "Hi, I'm Jack Hall."

Olivia accepted the handshake. "Olivia Benson, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Jack replied, rather impressed with Olivia's strong handshake. "Well, will you two lovely ladies care to join me for dinner?" And with that Olivia and Sidney shed their coats and sat down to enjoy a meal.

…...

Meanwhile, only a few tables away, two very powerful, and drop-dead gorgeous blond women sat across from each other and laughing freely.

"You seriously got thrown in jail?"

"Hey it wasn't like I had planned on the situation to go that far, but that judge was way out of line." Alex quickly explained, taking a sip of her wine.

"Such a little rebel Ms. Cabot." Emily joked, also picking up her wine.

"You have no idea Doctor."

That statement made Emily chuckle. "See, now aren't you glad you decided to come out with me?"

Despite her resistance to the idea at first, Alex had finally agreed to go out to dinner with the beautiful doctor, but she was adamant that it be nowhere too fancy, or expensive. The small Italian restaurant was perfect, it was small, very casual and she had even been here with a few of her co-workers…

"Yeah, I am." Alex said sincerely. "So when are you leaving?"

"Trying to get rid of me already Alex?" The blond ADA felt goose-bumps run down her arms when she heard the doctor speak her name.

"N-no. I was just wondering is all." Alex stuttered uncharacteristically.

Emily smiled. "I actually will be here until the end of the week. I have to meet up with Sidney soon."

A shadow passed over Alex's vibrant blue eyes at the mention of Dr. Hall. Alex knew that Emily had a past relationship with Hall, and also knew that Olivia was involved with the younger doctor but for some reason the thought of the two of them getting _together_ made Alex rather uncomfortable.

_What the hell Cabot! It's not like you're dating the woman._

…...

"So you introduce yourself as _Dr. Jones?"_ Olivia asked through giggles.

"Don't buy into his crap Liv. He's a archeologist for a museum back in Colorado. When we he was younger he was a _huge_ Indiana Jones fan." Sidney explained.

"Oh, thus the whole Dr. Jones thing." Olivia connected the dots and laughed along with the two siblings.

The dinner so far had been going smoothly, it mostly consisted of Jack asking Olivia questions about her life, her job and her family. She answered all questions asked honestly but did not go into detail. She wanted this man to like her, she could tell he was a huge part of Sidney's life.

"So, Sidney told me that she is the youngest of four children." Olivia commented.

"That she is. She is the baby of the family and always was spoiled rotten by our parents." Jack said with a smile.

"That is such a lie!" She smacked her brother on the shoulder. "I was not spoiled." She said back at Olivia. "If anything _you _were the one that was spoiled, being the oldest and all."

"Not true. Jordan was definitely…" Jack stopped mid sentence when he noticed Sidney look down.

"Jordan?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, um, I'm is the oldest, then there is Josh, Jordan and Sidney." Jack explained to the brunette. "Jordan died about a year and a half ago, he was one of the responders on 9/11."

Olivia nodded. "He was a firefighter?"

Sidney shook her head. "No, he was in the military. He volunteered to be apart of the search and rescue teams. He um, developed leukemia from breathing in mercury from shattered light bulbs."

Olivia placed a comforting hand on top of Sidney's smaller one under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry for you're loss." It sounded cheesy, but the detective meant it with her whole heart.

Sidney squeezed back. "It's okay. He was a great guy. He even went into the military instead of going off to school so my parents could afford to send me to med school."

"He was always looking out for his baby sister." Jack said catching Sidney's eye.

Olivia picked up her glass and raised it in the air. "To Jordan."

Sidney and Jack looked at each other briefly before following Olivia. "To Jordan." They said together before clicking their glasses together and taking a drink.

Sidney smiled at Olivia, she really was lucky.

"Well, if you excuse me, I am going to use the restroom before we head out." And with that the shorter woman got up and left the table.

…...

Sidney was washing her hands and looking at herself in the mirror when she noticed the bathroom door swing open and a very looking figure walk in.

"Emily?" Sidney asked in disbelief.

"Sidney Hall! What are the odds." Emily said walking up to her old friend and giving her slight hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here with Alex, just having a quick dinner."

"Whoa, wait, Alex? As in Alex Cabot?" Sidney asked dumbfounded.

Emily smiled shyly and bowed her head. "Yeah, anyway. What about you, who are you here with?"

"Um, Jack's in town. He invited me and Olivia for dinner."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Olivia huh. You two must be getting serious." Not really wanting to discuss her current relationship with the detective with her ex Sidney decided to change the subject.

"So what brings you to New York?"

"I got sucked into a few conference meetings with the med board."

"Ew. I do not envy you for that." Sidney said playfully.

"Gee thanks." Emily said with her own smile. "Actually, I was going to call you tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know how every six months or so I do the whole doctors without boarders thing." Sidney nodded.

She knew that all too well. _That was a big part in why we broke up, you were always gone._

"Well, I am definitely not as young as I used to be and was asked to bring along my own intern on this trip." Emily said carefully.

Sidney's smile dropped. "Em…what are you trying to tell me?"

"Sidney…I chose you."

…...

**And there you have it people! I hope you liked it and I thank you for all the great reviews! Oh, and I just want to make a special thanks to all the brave men and women who helped on 9/11 and who are still fighting over seas. We all look forward to your return home.**

**Thanks again.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sidney pushed Olivia's front door open quietly with her hip, and was immediately graced with a mouth watering aroma, that made her stomach growl in hunger. Sidney set her keys on the nearby table, shrugged her coat and shoes off and set her overnight bag by the door.

She had been at the hospital all day, attempting to avoid the inevitable; so when Olivia had called her on her break and asked if the doctor would be interested in coming over for dinner later that night, she couldn't say yes fast enough.

Sidney made her way through the small apartment and couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when she caught sight of Olivia in the small kitchen. The detective had not heard the younger woman come in, and was completely absorbed in adding a few spices into a rather large bowel and singing rather loudly to the small radio that was playing on top of the refrigerator.

"I'm hot blooded, check it and see! I've got a fever of a hundred and three! Come on baby do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded! Hot blooded!"

Sidney probably would have gotten away with watching Olivia sing the whole song if she had not laughed out loud when she saw the detective grab the wooden spoon from the counter and started using it as a microphone.

Olivia whipped her head around at the sound, clearly caught off guard. A deep blush crawled up her cheeks. But much to Sidney's surprise, instead of stopping her movements, Olivia reached for Sidney's arm and pulled her to her taller form.

"I'm hot blooded!" Olivia sang into the spoon before shoving the utensil towards Sidney, who only hesitated for a second before singing the next line.

"Check it and see!"

"I've got a fever of a hundred and three!"

"Come on baby do you do more than dance?"

"I'm hot blooded! Hot blooded!"

By that time, Olivia had dropped the spoon and was now spinning Sidney around the small room, to the heavy beat of the music. Both women laughing out loud.

And in that exact moment, everything that seemed wrong in their lives vanished. There were no victims, no perps, no guilty conscious eating away at their insides …everything was perfect.

Soon the song ended, and Olivia let go of the out of breath doctor and reached up to the small radio and turned the volume down to a soft hum.

"I didn't even hear you come in." Olivia confessed, turning back to her guest who was still dressed dark blue scrub pants, a form-fitting grey t-shirt, and her hair securely tied into a bun with a pencil sticking out.

"Yeah, I figured." Sidney said. "Who knew Detective Olivia Benson could sing…and dance!" She joked, leaning up against the counter with a sly grin. "I think you've been holding out on me Benson." Olivia grinned, closing the distance between the two woman and placing a firm kiss on Sidney's lips. "Wow." Sidney said after the kiss ended, placing her hands on the detective's jean covered thighs, and just simply enjoying the older woman's presence.

Hearing the timer go off, Olivia released the shorter woman and walked over to the stove. She grabbed the oven mitt and bent down to grab the pan placing it on top of the stove.

Sidney couldn't help but notice how _domestic _this whole scene seemed to be; coming home from a hard days work, only to be greeted by a home cooked meal and the woman that stole her breath away.

It was if her brain had a mind of its own. Suddenly, Sidney's thoughts whisked to a vision of Olivia in this same kitchen, cooking just as she is now, but this time she was not singing and dancing with the Sidney, but with a little girl, with dark colored hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

"And if you tell anyone that, I will deny it till the day I die." Olivia spoke, shaking Sidney out of her _dream._

_What the hell…_

Sidney's internal debate that she had been engaging herself in, since Emily had dropped a bombshell on her at the restaurant just two nights ago, rose rapidly thanks to her little _daydream_. Sidney told Emily that she had to have time to think about her offer, which did not make the older doctor happy but accepted the answer. Sidney had until the after the holiday to make a decision.

Luckily, Olivia had her back turned and missed the dark shadow of a look skim across the green eyes.

"So what's got you in such a good mood detective? Not that I'm complaining mind you."

_Stop living in a dream world Hall._

"What, can't I just be in a good mood?" Olivia asked teasingly, smile still firmly planted on her face. The doctor squinted her eyes at the brunette, but couldn't decided is she should believe her or not. She figured there was something Olivia was choosing not to tell her, but at the moment decided to shrug it off and get it out of her later. Sidney just shook her head.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Ah, well, we have homemade lasagna, garlic bread, and steamed veggies, and a bottle of red wine to top it off." Sidney heard her stomach let off another low rumble, causing Olivia to chuckle. "Come on lets go feed that thing before it gets really angry." Olivia joked.

Two helpings of lasagna, a few pieces of bread, and nearly a full bottle of red wine later, the two woman had effectively filled their belly's and made their way to the couch. With Sidney on her back, body stretched out, and Olivia resting on top. The two had been making out like a couple of horny teenagers for a few moments now, and the situation only seemed to intensify as the minutes passed.

Sidney felt the detective press her long, slender thigh against her and moaned deep into the mouth that was currently attached to her own. "Mmmm." Needing something to do with her hands, the good doctor slid them under the detectives black sweater only to be met with white under shirt Olivia had chosen to wear.

"I know you look incredible in these types of sweaters. But if you're going to invite me over, don't you think you should at least change into something a little more…accommodating?" Sidney asked, after pulling back from another heated kiss.

"What are you talking about? I think it's very accommodating." Olivia argued with a crooked little grin. "It successfully distracts you so I can do this…" Olivia simply stated as she thrust her own hands underneath Sidney's own grey colored t-shirt that she usually wore under her work scrubs, and much to Olivia's delight easy access…

"Ah…"

"And just because you chose to wear you work clothes over here, which is sexy as hell by the way. Don't go blaming me." Olivia stated before leaning down and nipping at the luscious neck.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sidney responded, then with a swift move, rolled the body that was on top of her over, so she was now the one straddling the older woman.

Olivia, forgetting how strong, agile the doctor actually was, looked up in amusement. "If you wanted to be on top doctor all you needed to do was ask."

Sidney didn't respond, but gave Olivia another deep, needy kiss, and then attached her very talented mouth on the detectives racing pulse point.

"Do you think Jack liked me?"

"Uh huh." Sidney answered only half hearing the question that was being asked about her brother.

"I mean I did pull a gun on him when we first met, so I wouldn't really be surprised if he found me to be a little too… _rough_ around the edges and all."

Realizing the brunette's attention was no longer on her, Sidney lifted her head to look at Olivia. "You really want to talk about my brother _now_?" Sidney asked a little confused, nodding her head down towards their bodies, pointing out their current situation.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…I guess I'm just a little curious." Sidney squinted at Olivia, and then smiled.

"You worry too much detective."

The truth was however, Sidney knew Olivia had made quite the impression on her big brother. He never came out and said whether he officially approved of his sisters choice to be with the strong headed woman, but he had said something to her right before he got on the plane to go back home.

"_I'll see the two of you later." _And that was it, that simple sentence. But as simple as it was, it spoke volumes to Sidney. He was predicting on seeing Olivia in the future…

"Maybe." Olivia was one of the most difficult people to read, but Sidney was getting better and better at it. So when she saw the far off look the brunette was supporting was became intrigued.

"He liked you Liv, I promise you he did." Sidney said, attempting to sooth her girlfriends worries. Olivia nodded slightly, absorbing the information. "Now, are you going to tell me why the sudden interest in my brothers feelings for you?" Sidney asked lightly.

Olivia made eye contact with Sidney. But instead of answering the question, she asked one of her own.

"Will you spend Thanksgiving with me?"

"What?"

That exactly wasn't the response Sidney wanted to give, nor was it one that Olivia wanted to hear, but the question had caught the young woman off guard.

"Yeah, um. I usually spend the holidays with Elliot and his family. Unless of course Kathy's family is there and then I just go to the station. But uh, they aren't going to be there this year, and he invited me over and I was hoping you may want to join me?"

Olivia rambled. She was nervous at asking the question to start, and now not getting an immediate response was only adding to it.

"But I mean I understand if you don't want to, or if you were planning on going to visit your-." Olivia was cut off when a pair of velvety lips connect with her own, her eyes closing automatically.

"Family." Olivia finished, with eyes still closed. Which only made Sidney giggle.

"Of course I'll spend Thanksgiving with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Is that why you put this whole dinner together? To ask me to go with you?"

Olivia lowered her eyes and blushed. "Yeah. I guess I wanted to butter you up a bit."

Sidney shook her head. "Completely unnecessary Liv." Sidney bent down to kiss her once again. "Very sweet, but unnecessary." Sidney said. She was still a little puzzled as to why Olivia had been so skittish on asking her in the first place, but chose not to ask.

Olivia smiled, as she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Now. If you don't mind, I would like finish what we had started before you had interrupted with questions about my family."

"Hey, you started it."

"And I have every intention on finishing."

…...

"Hey! I don't think so mister. You'll ruin your appetite." Kathy Stabler scolded her eldest son as he reached his hand in the large bowel, stealing a small carrot.

"Please, like one little carrot could ruin my appetite." Richard Stabler shot back in a joking manner.

"You know just because you're 17, don't think I still won't kick your butt." Kathy joked back, while ruffling her son's hair.

"But I'm freaking starving mom! When are we going to eat?"

"As soon as Olivia gets here." Kathy answered turning her attention back to preparing the food.

"Ugh!"

"Hey Kath, can you toss me a towel, Munch had an accident." Elliot asked his wife as he walked into the kitchen.

The Stabler's Thanksgiving had gone from a small dinner with their immediate family, Olivia and Sidney, to basically the whole SVU squad in a manner of a day.

"There is one over there by the sink." Kathy nodded over by the sink. "You guys better not be destroying the house out there?"

"Not more than usual." Elliot smiled. He knew his wife loved having the squad together like this, it was a way she could thank the men and women who protected her husband on a daily basis.

"Dad, when is Olivia supposed to be here?" Richard asked his father.

"Um, the last time I talked to her they were about to cross the bridge, so I would guess any minute now."

"So she really did end up inviting her?" Kathy asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Can you believe it." Elliot said with a slight chuckle.

"She's bringing her girlfriend?"

Richard watched his father bob his head while taking a generous sip from the soda can he had in his hands.

"That is so hot." Quickly realizing what had slipped from his mouth, the young teen looked up at his parents, who gave him a wide eyed look. "I mean, ugh…I'm just going to go, um, into the living room." He stuttered in embarrassment, before hastily heading out of the kitchen.

"He is most definitely your son." Kathy commented, coming to stand next to her husband.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot asked in fake annoyance. He set his drink on the counter wrapped his arms carefully around his wife's waist.

"You know exactly what is means." The blond woman said, reaching up to kiss Elliot on the lips. "Which reminds me. You had better behave yourself around Dr. Hall."

"What makes you think I wouldn't behave myself?"

Kathy raised her eyebrow at her husband. "El, everyone knows how overprotective you can get."

"The woman saved my life Kath."

"Yeah." She agreed. "But she is also now dating your partner."

Elliot let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Kathy was right, not that he would ever tell her that. Olivia was family, and like it or not, he did have an issue with…well you know. "I'll behave."

"Good." And before anything else could be said the sound of a car pulling into their crowded driveway was heard. "That's probably your partner. Be a good hostess and get the door huh?"

"Yes dear." He said a mocking tone. And with that headed for his front door.

He had expected to hear a swift knock on the door, or the ringing of the doorbell, but when none came he decided to open the door and see what was keeping Olivia.

When he swung the door open, he came face to face with his partner and Dr. Hall standing close to each other. Olivia's hand was gripping the doctors upper arm in a reassuring fashion, while the shorter woman bore an hesitant look on her face. Both women whipped their heads up when Elliot made his presence known.

"Is there something you find interesting about my front door?" Elliot asked amused.

"It could use a fresh coat of paint." Olivia responded easily.

"Tell Kathy. You know she wears the pants in the family when it comes to all the house work and all that crap, I'm just the paycheck." Elliot said with a smile. "Come on in."

The two women stepped inside the warm house, the sounds of laughter could be heard coming from the other room. Olivia hugged her partner tightly. "How you feeling buddy?"

"Like a hundred bucks!" He said enthusiastically, pulling away from the brunette.

Olivia shrugged off her leather jacket, reveling a dark purple button up blouse, with the top few left undone, and skin tight jeans. She turned to the smaller woman who also had shed her coat, and she was wearing a dark red sweater, that was cut low enough to show off the white shirt she wore underneath, and dark colored jeans.

"You both look stunning." Elliot said honestly. "Ugh, we have been putting coats in the spare bedroom. Liv you know where it is right?"

Olivia nodded, before grabbing Sidney's coat, giving her small, soft smile and left.

Elliot looked back at the young doctor, who looked very nervous. "Come on." He said cocking his head towards the main part of the house. The medium size living room was crowded with people; some Sidney recognized and some she didn't.

The young woman's nerves were definitely on their peak tonight, and being alone with Olivia's partner was not helping the situation in the least.

_I wonder if this is how Olivia felt when she met Jack? _

"Would you like a drink?" Elliot asked. "We've got beer, wine, soda, punch; but I would probably stay away from the punch. Munch has been hanging around the bowel for a while, no telling what he spiked that stuff with."

"Hey, I heard that!" Munch's voice rang out, as the scrawny man suddenly appeared beside the pair. The older man was wearing black pants with a black shirt and a white tie. "Dr. Hall, nice to see you again." Munch greeted. "And don't listen to a word this man tells you, he's paranoid as all get out."

"Ha! Who are you to talk about paranoia, Mr. Conspiracy?" Another voice cut into the conversation. Fin took his spot next to his partner and across from Sidney. The large man was also dressed rather dashingly. "Doctor." Fin held out his hand to greet Sidney.

"Detectives." Sidney addressed the two men with a polite smile. "And don't worry about it Detective, I' a sucker for a good conspiracy as well."

"Really?" Munch and Fin said at the same time.

"Yes. I mean nothing too over the top or anything. The third shooter in the grassy knoll, the moon landing, just that sort of stuff. Makes for interesting conversations."

"I think I'm in love." Munch put his hand over his heart in an overly dramatic way, earning a look from his partner.

"You better keep it down Munch, if Liv hears you-."

"If I hear him what?" Olivia's voice broke over Fin's as she came to stand next to Sidney.

"Hey baby girl." Fin greeted the brunette by leaning over to give her a hug.

"Hey Fin. Munch. You two behaving yourselves?" She asked while pulling back from Fin to give Munch a quick hug.

"Define behaving?" Munch said back.

Olivia shook her head, there really was never a dull moment around those two, that was for sure.

"Hey Liv, I was just going to get some drinks, you want something?" Elliot asked.

"Just get me a pop."

"You still on call?" Olivia nodded. Elliot looked back at Sidney with a questioning glance. "What about you? You sticking to the nonalcoholic drink too?"

"Um, actually I wouldn't mind a beer." _Anything to calm my nerves. _And with that Elliot turned to grab the requested drinks.

"Whoa, a beer drinking girl! I'm liking this girl more and more Liv." Fin said before he was called over by someone across the room.

"Me too." Olivia said, glancing at Sidney, giving off her signature crooked grin.

"Well, it's about time you showed up Olivia."

Olivia turned her head and smiled at the M.E. "You know me, fashionably late." Olivia leaned in and gave the woman a hug.

"Yeah, yeah." Melinda mocked her friend, before turning towards Sidney. "Oh, this must be the famous doctor that was nice enough to keep Elliot around for awhile longer."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Melinda Warner, this is Sidney Hall. Melinda is the best medical examiner in the entire city." Olivia introduced the two women.

"Nice to meet you." Sidney said politely.

"Likewise."

Sidney studied the woman briefly while shaking her hand. Striking good looks, and a confident smile. Sidney was beginning to think that this was the common characteristics to have in the SVU department.

"Glad you could join us Detective." A cool voice said.

_Ah, speaking of good looks_. Sidney thought, as Alex Cabot made her presence known.

"So I've heard Councilor." Olivia turned from Sidney to address the drop dead gorgeous ADA. Sidney took note that Olivia did not hug this particular coworker. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Alex shrugged. "I thought I would spend the holiday in the city. And when your partner found out, decided to invited me."

"Well I'm glad you're here." Olivia said sincerely.

Alex nodded her appreciation. "Dr. Hall, nice to see you again." The ADA suddenly said turning her gaze towards the shorter woman. Alex wore a tight black sweater that was cut low, and jeans that looked as though they were painted onto her body.

_Emily always did know how to pick them._

Sidney swallowed before speaking. "You too Miss Cabot."

"Here you go ladies." Elliot said handing Sidney and Olivia their requested drinks. _Perfect timing._

As time passed Sidney became more and more at ease around Olivia's colleagues and began to enjoy herself. She had met Elliot's five children and found each one of them to be equally charming. She was rather intrigued to find Olivia spending a lot of time around the youngest one, Eli, and made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Dinner's ready!"

…...

Dinner had gone by smoothly. People who cared for one another seated around a huge table, and simply enjoying the company and amazing food. There was nothing better.

Once dinner was over, a few people, including Olivia, decided to start a football game in the back yard. Sidney had passed the offer to play and instead offered to help Kathy with the dishes.

"Kathleen was very excited to hear that you were a surgeon." The older woman commented, handing another plate to Sidney to dry.

"She seems like a very bright young woman." Sidney commented. "If she is still interested in going into medicine in a few years, I would be more than happy to make some recommendations."

"That would be great!" Kathy said gratefully.

Sidney grinned back before looking out of the small window above the sink. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Olivia laugh whole heartedly as she was brought down by Elliot's son after making a rather impressive catch. The familiar pull in her chest became more pronounced watching Olivia hug the young teen.

Sidney was pretty sure she was falling for the detective, if she hadn't already. Olivia was beautiful, inside and out. Caring, sensitive, strong both emotionally and physically, she could be funny when she wanted to. Olivia was everything Sidney ever wanted and much, much more.

_So why is this so hard?_

Sidney's smiled faded when the brunette detective made her way over to the blond ADA who was seated in a lawn chair watching the game. Olivia took the seat next to Alex and smiled at something that was said to her.

"You have nothing to worry about, you know." Kathy's voice broke through the silence, bringing Sidney's mind back to the presence.

"What?"

"Look, I know this isn't really any of my business but, you are someone of great importance to her." Kathy nodded out the window.

"How do figure?"

"Because you're here." Kathy answered simply before turning of the water and facing Sidney head on. "Being with a cop is never easy. They have a tendency to separate their lives into two categories; work life, and family life. They will do anything to keep them separate. Olivia is a huge part of this family, so by bringing you here, to meet her _family_…well that says a lot about you."

Sidney didn't know how to respond to this woman, and even before she could give it much thought the object of their conversation came through the back door.

"Hey Sid, I'm sorry to do this but I just got called in." Olivia explained apologetically.

Sidney looked from Olivia back to Kathy who waved her hand. "Go, go. I'll just get Elliot's lazy butt to help me with the rest of these."

Olivia went up to her partners wife and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks Kath. Dinner was amazing as always."

"Such a flatter. Go on, get out of here. Be careful." She swatted the detectives shoulder. Then turned to Sidney who held out her hand to thank her hostess, but was taken off guard when the older woman pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you could come Sidney." Kathy gave the woman one tight squeeze.

"Thank you."

…...

"I think that went well." Olivia said breaking the silence as she maneuvered the car through the city and down towards Sidney's apartment.

"Yeah, me too." Sidney said quietly.

"Hey, everything ok? You did have a good time right?" Olivia asked, concern showing through her eyes.

Sidney grabbed the detectives free hand that wasn't placed on the steering wheel and brought it up to her lips and kissed the top.

"I had a great time Liv. Thank you for inviting me." Olivia smiled and squeezed Sidney's hand.

Olivia had been a little concern when the doctor chose to stay relatively quiet on the ride back to the city. Olivia pulled the car up to the front of the familiar building and put it in park before turning back to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I had to drag you away so early."

"Don't apologize Liv, I understand completely." Sidney said with a tired smile.

Olivia closed the short distance between the them and kissed Sidney sweetly. "Go get some sleep doctor."

Sidney nodded and reached for the door handle before she suddenly turned back towards Olivia, wrapping her hands around the back of her neck and bringing her back down for passionate kiss. Sidney thrust her tongue into the awaiting mouth, enjoying the moan that came from the detective.

She eventually pulled back from Olivia and looked at the darken brown eyes.

"Be safe Olivia."

Finally exiting the car, Sidney made her way into the building and silently watched Olivia pull away from the curb and disappear around the corner.

As soon as she entered her apartment she slammed the door behind her and slid down the wall. Burying her face in her hands she let the tears fall freely. She finally came to understand she had a very big problem.

She was in love with Olivia Benson.

…...

**Another one down! Thank you all for the great reviews as always. Oh, and I just wanted to mention that the song that I had referenced to in this chapter is called "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend it. Well, I think that's it. If you have any question don't be afraid to ask, and please let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

Despite catching a case in the middle of Elliot's party, interviewing witnesses all day, and having one too many cups of crappy coffee, Olivia Benson could not shake the great mood she was in.

Thanksgiving could not have gone better. Olivia had to admit however, she was extremely nervous about asking Sidney to come to begin with. She had never brought anyone to any of Elliot's get together things. And it wasn't so much that she was afraid that Sidney would not get along with everyone, but the fact that Olivia was willing to risk sharing that part of her life with someone else was a new and frightening concept for the normally private woman.

"You better not be looking at any porn over there…at least not without me that is." Munch's joking voice broke Olivia's concentration, as she looked up from her computer screen to give the man a bewildered look.

"What?"

"Well, you've been staring at that computer screen with a very content smile on your face for awhile now. And since you've been here since nine o' clock last night, there really is no reason for you to be in such a good mood…unless you know."

Olivia shook her head. "Ok Munch you're starting to sound like Elliot. And I am going to ask you the same thing I would ask him; can't I just be in a good mood?" Even Munch's totally inappropriate comments could not bring her down from this high she was feeling.

"Not _**that**_ happy."

"Ha-ha! Sorry to burst your bubble Munch, but that seems to be the case."

The older detective leaned back in his chair, but kept his eyes on Olivia. She could feel his eyes on her, almost as if he were looking for some type of clue.

"I hope she loves you as much you love her."

Olivia swung her head up to meet her coworkers stare, but Munch's expression remained constant. No humorous grin, no joking expression, just a look of honesty. Olivia felt her stomach drop.

_Love?_

Yet, before she could make any type of comment, Fin walked through the double doors; a frustrated sigh escaping from his mouth.

"I swear, if I have to sit through one more freaking interview I'm going to loose it." Fin threw a few files down on his desk with a small thud, completely oblivious of the staring contest his colleagues seemed to be engaged in. "Hey, it's nearly 8, we can't do anything until the lab results come back; you guys want to grab a drink?"

"I'm in. As long as you're buying of course." Munch said standing from his seated position, breaking the look with Olivia, and talking to his partner as if nothing had happened.

"You wish old man. What about you Liv?"

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah sure, I could go for a drink."

Forty-five minutes later, the three SVU detectives found themselves seated at a semi crowded bar, and just enjoying some winding down time with friends.

"No date tonight Fin?" Olivia asked, signaling for another beer.

Fin shook his head. "Nah, but the night is still young, you never know what could happen." The large man wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"I had a date last night." Munch piped in before downing his drink, earning himself a look between his coworkers. "What? You guys don't believe me?"

"No that's not it. I'm just trying to figure out if she is going to be wife number 4 or 5, because I've lost count." Finn jabbed back with a humorous grin.

"I don't know Fin, I'm thinking it's closer to 7 or 8." Olivia joined in on the joke.

"Ha, ha, you two just think you're hilarious." Munch bit back.

Olivia loved this part of her day, it was a perfect way to unwind from the day, with the people that understood the emotional drive all too well. It used to be her life line, going out to drink with the guys, especially after one of the more challenging days. But lately, she found herself wanting to spend her nights unwinding at home with a certain doctor.

_It's funny how life changes. _Olivia couldn't help but think about to the comment Munch had made earlier. She looked down at her watch. _Sidney should be getting off soon. _She downed the rest of her beer and was about to tell the guys she was going to head out, when she caught sight a familiar blond woman.

"Am I seeing this right? Assistant Distract Attorney, Alexandra Cabot in a cop bar?" She said loud enough for the tall blond to hear over the commotion of the bar.

Alex grinned as she walked up to the three detectives, and following close behind was yet another familiar blond woman. "Dr. Beckett." Olivia couldn't hid the surprise in her voice. The attractive woman gave her a polite smile and a small wave of her hand in response.

"Hello Detectives, you're captain said I would find you here." Alex's cool voice greeted.

"Councilor, Doctor. Would you two lovely ladies like a drink?" Munch offered.

"No thanks, I actually just came by because I need Fin's signature on a these files for court tomorrow morning." Alex said, reaching into her bag and producing the detective with the required files. "And on my way here I ran into Emily here."

_Emily? _Olivia took note of the lack of formality Alex used.

"So what brings you back to New York Doctor? Thinking about a change in scenery?" Fin asked while handing back the forms to Alex.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. I'm pretty sure Chicago would fall apart if I decided to leave." Beckett said with a smile. "Actually I'm leaving for Africa the day after tomorrow. I just came down here to see Sidney."

Olivia looked up at the mention of her girlfriend. "For what exactly?" _Don't get jealous, don't get jealous. _Olivia told herself, hiding her insecure feeling behind a small grin.

Emily's whole expression changed from light and friendly, to confusion and shock. Olivia immediately became concerned.

"She never told you?"

Olivia shook her head. "Told me? Told me what?"

…...

Sidney's shift had ended over an hour ago, but she kept finding small things to keep her at the hospital. Olivia had left her a message a little while ago, saying that she wanted to see her later that night.

Sidney placed the finished file in a growing pile on her desk, leaned back in her chair and looked around her office. She had worked her ass off to get where she is now in her career; made sacrifices in her personal life, each decision becoming harder and harder to make. But this time, it was damn near unbearable.

"You're still here?" T.J. said as he walked into the dimly lit office with his coat slung over his arm. "Don't you have a hot girlfriend waiting for you somewhere?"

"I'm going to pretend I just not hear you say that." Sidney watched her friend slump inot the chair in front of her desk. "You heading home?"

"Oh yeah, just so I can come back at the crack of dawn tomorrow." He said with a throaty chuckle. "God I love my life." Sidney nodded her head and reached for another file.

T.J tilted his head at the woman in front of him. "Sid, why are you really still here?"

"What do you mean? I'm way behind on paper work." She said without looking up.

"Yeah, and that's different from any other day how?" T.J leaned forward in the chair. "Sidney?" The tone in his voice caused her to look up. "What's going on?"

She let out a long breath and tossed the pen she was holding onto her desk "I ran into Emily a few days ago."

"Oh, I didn't know she was in town."

"Yeah neither did I." Sidney stated. "She's heading back over to Africa, to do the doctors without boarders."

T.J nodded. "Damn, she's still doing that? She's been doing that for quite some time."

Sidney nodded in agreement. "She asked me to go with her."

"Sidney that great! It's what you've always wanted!" T.J said with a big smile plastered on his face, clearly happy for his friend. "So why such the long face?" Sidney didn't answer. "It's Detective Benson isn't it?"

"I don't know what to do T.J. I mean, I'm the one who pushed this relationship with her. I gave her the key to my apartment first, I introduced her to Jack, I'm the one who begged her to open herself up to me, I'm the one who opened myself up to her." Sidney confessed, swallowing the lump that logged itself in her throat. "And because I did all of this, I've learned that she is the sweetest, most passionate, and simply the most incredible person I have ever met."

A few seconds of silence draped over the two doctors. "You love her." T.J finally said, it wasn't a question. Sidney looked up at the man in front of her, but reaming silent, she couldn't deny what she knew to be true. "What does she think about all of this?" Sidney immediately broke eye contact and looked down to the floor.

"I um, I don't really know…I haven't exactly told her."

"You haven't-Sidney!" T.J. said in a disappointing tone. "When are you supposed make a decision?"

"Plane leaves in two days."

"Ha!" T.J let out a laugh that was anything but humorous. He ran his hand through his short hair, he knew Sidney was one of the smartest people he had ever met, but there were times when he wondered where her head was. He studied his friends demeanor, and could nearly see the stress rolling off of her small body. "Sidney," he began again, softening his tone. "If you really love this woman, the way you claim to…then why is this such a difficult decision for you to make?"

Her eyes darted to a picture of her brother that was propped up on the corner of the desk. "Because…I made a promise."

…...

_Why wouldn't she tell me? _That question had been rolling around in Olivia's head ever since her little run in with Emily Beckett at the bar. And usually once one question like that enters the detectives brain, more are bound to come, such as; _Does she think I wouldn't be happy for her?_ _Is just her way of getting out of our relationship? Or is it just that she still has feelings for her ex?_

"Ugh!" She let out a frustrated groan and walked up to the door, and automatically reached into her pocket to retrieve her key, but stopped and put it back. She ran her fingers through her short hair before knocking swiftly on the wood door.

She could hear shuffling behind the closed door, before the locks clicked and the door swung open. And there standing behind the door was a very confused looking doctor, still dressed in her blue scrubs.

"Why didn't you just use your key?" Olivia shrugged, in truth she really didn't know how to answer. "Well, come in." Sidney said stepping aside allowing Olivia through and quickly closing the door. "I'm sorry I didn't call you back earlier, I got caught up with work." Sidney said, taking note of Olivia's stance. Her hands were thrust into her coat pocket, and she had not moved from her current position.

"It's ok."

A few awkward moments went by without either woman say a thing. "Um, I think I'm going to have some tea. Want some?" Sidney didn't wait for Olivia's response before leaving her guest and walking into the kitchen. Having Olivia here after her little heart to heart with T.J was making her a little uncomfortable.

She had just put the kettle on the stove when she felt Olivia come up behind her. "Why didn't you tell me Sidney?"

Sidney turned around. "Tell you what?"

"I ran into Emily Beckett tonight." Olivia could see the color drain from her girlfriends face.

"W-what did she tell you?" Sidney stuttered.

Olivia eyed the doctor. "She told me that she offered you a job…over a week ago…in Africa." She watched Sidney shift uncomfortably. "Sid, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it's just not that simple." Sidney saw the confusion in the brown eyes. "Liv, if I take this job I will be gone for at least six months."

Sidney could see the shock on Olivia's face, apparently that was news to her. She shifted her feet, and looked down at the floor, but kept her hands deep in her pockets.

"Is this something that you want, to go off to Africa?"

Sidney crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes." There was no use in telling a lie. "Yes I want this. This is a huge opportunity for me, I have worked my ass off for this moment. And I believe I can actually help a lot of people. And I can fulfill my promise to my brother, to be the best doctor I can possibly be."

Olivia brought her head back up and looked at Sidney. "Then why are you stalling?"

Sidney couldn't believe her ears, she looked at Olivia as if she had just asked her why she needed to breath. "How can you stand there and ask me that? Has the past month meant anything to you?"

Olivia's face remained stone like, not a single twitch of her mouth, not a clench of her jaw. Everything that Olivia built with this woman, every single feeling came crashing down around her like a ton of bricks.

"You know it has." Olivia said in an even tone. _More than you could know. _

Sidney pushed herself off of the counter and took a tentative step towards the detective, arms still crossed in front of her body. Olivia could see hope in those green eyes, even pleading.

"Olivia, are you asking me to stay?" Sidney needed to know, if Olivia was willing to ask her to stay, to confess that she meant as much to this woman as Olivia did to her, then she would forget this whole thing.

_Yes! _Olivia wanted to scream, wanted to run to Sidney, get down on her knees and beg her not to go, beg her to stay with her…but she couldn't. She felt strongly for this woman, so strongly…

Once Sidney realized Olivia wasn't going to answer, she couldn't hold back the tears. She felt embarrassed that she had fallen for someone who clearly did not feel the same way. _If she did, she wouldn't let me go without a fight._

Olivia saw the tears run down Sidney's beautiful face, and she wanted nothing more than to take the smaller woman into her arms…but she couldn't move. How could something that felt so strong, shatter within minutes?

Olivia swallowed, barley holding back her own tears. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key that meant so much to her. She closed her eyes before squeezing the silver object one last time. She walked up to Sidney, who still refused to open her eyes. Olivia bent down and placed a kiss on the woman's damp cheek, while placing the key on the countertop.

"Good bye Sidney."

Sidney made no move to stop her from leaving, there was nothing left to be said that had not already been communicated through action.

And with a final click of the door, she let Olivia Benson walk out of her life.

…...

Olivia Benson couldn't tell you how long she had been sitting at her desk, staring at the blank wall, because she honestly didn't know herself. She hadn't slept in two days, after she gave Sidney her key back she came straight to the station and hadn't left since. This was the one place where she could always feel better about herself.

The squad was empty, had been for awhile, not that she had really taken notice, or even cared at that point. The ticking of the old clock that hung above the doors was echoing loudly in her ears. It was if it were mocking her, every tick was a reminder of what she was loosing in less than an hour.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She had been asking herself that same question for the past 48 hours, but could not come up with an answer.

"Olivia?" She heard from behind her, but refused to move from her current position.

"You're here awfully late." She didn't mean to sound so distance, but she really just did not care at the moment.

"I could say the same thing to you." Olivia could hear the rustling of fabric and then the creaking of the chair.

She finally turned around and looked at the person who had invaded her silent realm.

"What do you want Alex?" Cool blue eyes bore into Olivia's deep brown ones.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Came the honest reply.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"I heard Sidney took that job offer."

Olivia closed her eyes at the mention of the doctors name. "Yeah well, it was good opportunity for her. If anyone deserves it she does."

It was a diplomatic answer. Alex tilted her head, studying the fragile woman in front of her. "Is there no way you two could make things work?"

A tight smile spread over Olivia's lips. "No. I don't think so."

Alex had never seen the strong detective ever look so…broken, before. She knew how Olivia felt about Sidney, Alex could see it in her eyes. "Why? You love her don't you?"

Olivia let out a bitter laugh. "You know, you are like the third person who has told me that I love Sidney, and I never even got the chance to tell her myself." Alex didn't shy away from the harsh words, and kept her eyes glued to Olivia's. "Alright yes! I love her!" Olivia practically screamed. She stood up with such force, that her chair flew back and hit the wall. "But she doesn't love me!"

"What makes you think that?" Alex calmly asked.

"Because she left!" Olivia was now pacing back and forth. "And I feel so selfish for feeling this way that it makes me sick to my stomach, but I wanted her to stay! But she had waited till the last possible minute to even tell me about any of this whole thing, and I didn't even hear it from her! If she loved me then don't you think she would have told me about this as soon as she found out, maybe we could have worked something out but…I mean what am I supposed to think Alex!"

"Olivia, you have a lot of very good reasons to be upset, and even question her feelings for you… but the cop in you is also to blame." Olivia looked questioningly at the ADA. "You jumped right to the worst case scenario, which is a good thing to do on the job but not so much in this situation. Did you ever stop to think that maybe she waited so long to tell you because _you_ made it hard for her to choose, that her feelings for _you _were causing her to rethink her priorities?"

Alex could practically see the wheels turning in the detectives head. Alex knew that she was trying to think of a counterargument to what Alex had said. The blond stood from her seated position and walked around the joined desks to stand in front of Olivia.

"Olivia, you've got to listen to me…if you love this woman you have got to tell her. You never know what could happen, life is too short."

Olivia looked at Alex, and saw the sincerity in her crystal blue eyes. She knew Alex understood first hand what it was like to have your life stripped away in the blink of an eye. And she could only imagine the regrets this woman had when she got shipped off into witness protection, knowing she could do nothing to change them.

Olivia felt the blood rising in her cheeks, her heart began to pound with the familiar feeling of adrenaline begin to pump through her veins. Her eyes darted to the clock.

"I have to go!" She spat while grabbing her coat, while searching frantically for her keys, but then remembered she took a cab to work, and there was no way a cab was going to get her there in time.

"Come on Detective, my car is downstairs." Alex said with a smile, sensing Olivia's issue.

And within seconds, the two woman were speeding through New York City.

…...

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sidney looked up at Emily who was standing above her, while she sat in one of the airports rather uncomfortable chairs.

_No. _"Yeah."

Sidney grabbed her backpack that was laying next to her and stood up, her legs feeling like lead as she followed her old friend. They reached their gate in no time; having an early flight made the hassle of maneuvering in the normally hectic airport, more reasonable than normal.

Emily handed the stewardess her ticket, the woman taking it with a gentle hand before thanking her. Sidney stepped up and mimicked Emily's actions. While the woman was scanning her ticket, Sidney looked behind her, hoping to see a familiar face in the crowd.

"Ma'am." Sidney whipped her head back around. "Your ticket. Enjoy your flight."

Sidney smiled and reached out to take her ticket.

…...

**So, will Olivia get there in time? The more reviews I get, the faster I will update…I know, blackmail sucks! Ha-ha!**

**No but seriously, hope to get some feedback!**


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia Benson was not quite sure how they ended up at the airport without getting pulled over, she wasn't even sure how they got there in one piece but she didn't argue with the results. Alex had managed to get them both to JFK in record time.

The blond pulled the car up right in front of the entrance, earning a stern look from a patrol man who was making his way towards Alex, already yelling at her to move.

"Go Liv!" Alex rushed her, unlocking the doors. Olivia didn't need to be told twice, she threw open the door and ran to the entrance, making a b-line to the ticket counter.

"Hey lady!"

"What the hell?"

Ignoring the constant protest she heard, Olivia pushed her way through the line, until she came face to face with a startled young man who didn't even look old enough to drive.

"I need to know if the 4am flight to Africa has left yet?" Olivia demanded to know.

"Hey, lady! I don't know who you think you are but-."

Olivia whipped around and faced the short, overweight man who had the balls to grab her shoulder. "I would be the police, so back off!" She shoved her badge in his face and gave the poor man her best glare and he immediately dropped his hand as if it caught fire.

Olivia turned back to the teller, who had yet to move, too stunned by what was happening in front of. "So?" Olivia said in a frantic, banging her fist on the counter.

"Um…" He began to type furiously on his computer. Olivia looked down at her watch, she knew she didn't have a lot of time. _Shit, come on, come on! _"Um, that flight is just now calling for final boarding ma'am."

"Which gate?"

"Um, g-gate 12." He stuttered, pointing a shaking finger in the general direction.

With a burst of energy, Olivia ran towards her intended gate. It was if she was on autopilot, she came close to hitting a few people as she weaved in and out of the crowed, making her way up to the medal detectors. "Damn it." She uttered under her breath once she saw how long the line was. "I don't have time for this!" She ran beside the line of people and tried to push her way past the growing mob. She had almost made it too, when one of the security guards steeped in her path.

"Whoa there! Ma'am you have to go through the detectors like everyone else."

Olivia thrust her badge in his face. "NYPD! I need to get though _now!"_

The guard shook his bald head. He was well built, and slightly taller than Olivia, she figured some type of military background for sure. "I'm sorry officer, but I cannot let _anyone_ through here without going through the detectors for security reasons, that also includes you."

Olivia knew that there was no way she could physically take this man down on her own, he was just too big. Thinking quickly, she turned her body, indicating to the man that she was going to head back towards the end of the line. The minute Olivia saw the man turn his back she sprinted by him.

"Hey! Get back here!" He ordered, rushing after the detective. Olivia could feel the man was close behind her. "I need back up at the south gate!" She heard him scream into his radio. Not used to being the one to be chased, Olivia's mind was going a mile a minute, she needed to get rid of this ass hole. She took a sharp right, her brown eyes landing on a trash can just in front of her. Running by it, she reached out her hand and threw it to the ground behind her.

"Oomph!" She glanced behind her and saw the large man on the ground. She grinned slightly at herself, still running at full speed she made her way through the airport.

Seconds later she rushed towards her intended gate, her eyes darting over every face, looking for just one in particular. "Come on, come on!" She scolded herself. She knew she didn't have a lot of time before the security guard's buddies showed up.

She looked up at the large white numbers painted on top of each individual wall. There was 9, 10, 11...12! The detective caught sight of the stewardess who was in the process of closing the double doors that led to the plane.

Olivia sprinted over. "Please you have to let me in!"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, but the plane is already on the runway." The short woman explained sympathetically, at the out of breath woman.

"What?"

The young woman pointed towards the large windows that looked out to runway. Olivia hurried over and peered out into the dimly lit atmosphere. The sun was just starting to rise, making visibility difficult. But after a few seconds she caught sight of the large machine to the far left, and before anything else could be registered, the plane shot down the runway and off into the sky. And as Olivia watched the plane get higher and higher, she felt her heart sink lower and lower.

She was too late.

Her legs suddenly felt heavy, her chest tight, and her stomach in knots. _What have I done? _

"There, over there!"

Olivia could hear the security guards voice shout behind her, but she no longer cared. She slumped to her knees, not worrying about if she looked weak, or broken; she _felt_ weak and broken. She had let the best thing that had ever happen to her walk away, right out of her life, and she knew she had no one to blame for that but herself. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream and shout, but she simply couldn't, she was numb.

She heard a rough voice behind her, but didn't know what it had said. She felt at least three bodies standing close to her, but moved no muscle.

"Olivia?" She heard a cool and panicky voice join the group of rougher ones. _Alex. _She saw out of the corner of her eye, the blond ADA push past the surprised looking security guards, who had circled around the fallen woman who they apparently sensed no longer seemed to be that big of a threat.

"I was too late Alex." She whispered tot the blond who was kneeling next to her, but she kept her eyes glued to the window, staring out at the runway.

Alex didn't know how to respond. Right now, the woman slumped on the floor was not Olivia Benson, kick-ass NYDP Detective. No, right now she was Olivia Benson, a heart broken woman who had just lost the love of her life. So Alex reached out and put her hand over her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, and was surprised when she felt Olivia lean into the touch.

"It's okay Olivia, it will be okay." Alex knew her words were going right through the woman, but she hoped on some level Olivia was hearing her.

She had never felt pain like this before in her life, this was worse than any punch, kick, or bullet she had ever encountered on the job. Just when she was thought she couldn't handle it anymore, she heard her name being called.

"Olivia?"

That voice, that one voice caused Olivia to whisk her head around. And there, standing in the middle of the room was Sidney portraying a near panicky expression on her face.

It was as if someone had shot the detective up with adrenaline. She rose to her feet, immediately sprinting over to the shorter woman.

"Oliv-." Sidney was cut short when Olivia scooped the shorter woman in her arms and brought their lips crashing together. The kiss was eager, and pleading, and damn near the best kiss either woman had ever experienced. Sidney brought her hands behind the detectives head wove her hands into the short, brown hair.

Reluctantly pulling away, Olivia took a half a step back, peering into the luscious green eyes. She grabbed the doctors hands in her own, and hoped that Sidney would listen to what she had to say. She swallowed hard.

"I love you." Olivia didn't tare her eyes away from Sidney, looking for a sign, any type of sign.

"Sidney, I love you, and I don't this to end. I know it's only been a month, and I should have told you sooner, but my own damn insecurities just wouldn't allow me." Olivia watched as a single tear ran down Sidney's face. "Don't cry baby." Olivia whispered, wiping the stubborn tear away with her thumb. "Because I'm not going anywhere… wherever you go I go, and if that means going all the way to Africa then so be it."

A flash of realization sank in to Sidney's heart. "Liv, what about your job?" Sidney croaked out. SVU was Olivia's life, she would never ask her to give it up no matter what.

Olivia gave the woman a small, sad smile. "I will always have my job…. I don't know if I will always have you."

"But-."

"Hey…no buts."

Sidney couldn't help the broad smile that took over her face. She threw her arms around the woman she loved, and held her tight. "I love you Olivia, I love you so much!"

Neither woman could really believe what was happening, all they knew is how right it felt. Once they pulled apart, they couldn't help but laugh at how surreal this whole thing was.

"I thought I missed you." Olivia confessed, resting her forehead against the doctors.

"If I hadn't forgot my bag out here, you would have." Sidney said with a sideways grin. She leaned in for a quick kiss before grabbing Olivia's hand, motioning her to follow.

"Hold on, I need to call Elliot and tell him what's going on, and-." She stopped and turned to face Alex, who had tears in her own eyes but a smile on her face.

"Go on Detective, I'll take care of everything." She said with a wave of her hand.

Olivia let go of Sidney's hand and made the short distance towards the blond, and before she could think about it too much, she pulled Alex into a hug.

"Thank you."

Surprised, it took Alex a few seconds to respond and hug back. The hug didn't last very long, before the women pulled apart from one another. Alex stared into Olivia's bright brown eyes, full of life and promise.

"Take care of yourself Olivia, and I'll see you when you get back."

Olivia nodded before turning her attention to the security guard who she tossed the garbage can at. "Um, look man, I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you, I know you were just doing your job-."

The large man put his hand up to stop the apology. "We're good. It seems you had a pretty good reason anyhow." He said tilting his head towards Sidney. Olivia felt herself blush slightly. The security guard held his hand out to Olivia. "Have a safe trip ma'am."

Olivia thanked the man, gave one supporting smiled to Alex before leaving the group of people.

If the older woman had any doubts over her decision to go it vanished the instant she saw Sidney standing before her, holding her hand out and smiling at Olivia.

"You ready to go Detective Benson?"

Taking the smaller hand in her own she pulled Sidney close.

"Lead the way Doctor Hall."

And with that the two woman disappeared behind the large doors.

…...

Alex had stayed and watch the plane speed down the runway, and lift easily into the air. She had to smile at the whole situation, who would have thought, Olivia Benson would fly off into the sunset with the love of her life and live happily ever after? If she hadn't been here to witness it, she wouldn't have believed it.

She was never a big fan of the fairy-tale, happily ever after ending theme; even when she was a child. It all seemed to be a too good to be true kind of an aspect. Yet, after today, she may just have to rethink that whole notion.

And who knows, maybe if she was lucky…it could happen to her too.

The blond shook her head before gathering up her coat and turning towards the exit.

The End.

…...

**And that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Because I had an awesome time writing it. And I am glad to hear that I have even made a few fans who normally don't do Olivia/OFC pairing! What a confidence booster!**

**Now, for those of you who really liked it, and don't want to read more, I have been thinking about writing a sequel. I even took the time to write a little preview for the next story. So let me know what you guys think, even if you think that me writing another story is the worse idea ever! Anyway, thank you to everyone who took the time to read my first L&O SVU story!**

…...

**Preview for sequel:**

Elliot couldn't stand still, no matter what he tried to do. He tried sitting down, standing up, but no matter what he did he couldn't control the anxiousness he was feeling.

"Elliot, sit down will you? You're seriously driving me crazy." Kathy Stabler told her husband, as she watched him pace back and forth right in front of her.

"Sorry. I just can't help it." He confessed before taking a seat next to his wife. She had to smile at her husband, he was like a kid on Christmas who couldn't wait to tear open his presents.

Elliot's knee bounced up and down as she sat. Kathy smiled before placing her hand over his leg. "Just breath El. They should be here any minute."

And as she said that, the double doors that were just a few feet away from swung open, and two women dressed in flight attendance uniforms walked out, pulling their luggage behind them. Elliot jumped from his seat and nearly ran towards the doors. He watched as people began to file out of the door and into the larger room. His eyes scanned each face, frantically searching for just one in particular.

"You look lost Detective." A smile spread across Elliot's face as he heard the voice from behind him. Quickly turning around, Elliot faced his partner for the first time in six months. Without warning, Elliot scooped Olivia up in his arms and spun her around.

When Elliot set her back down, he pulled back and really took in her appearance. She looked good. Her hair was no longer the short style he had last seen her in, but was now longer and hung around her face, and her skin was slightly darker from sun. But she still had the same deep, brown eyes, and that heart warming smile. And there was a glow in her features that he had never seen before.

"Ah man, I missed you!" He said before pulling the woman into another bear crushing hug.

"Ha-ha! I missed you too El."

Six months ago when he got the call from Alex, saying that his partner was currently on a plane to Africa, he thought for sure he was being played. When he finally realized that his partner really was half way around the world, he was not a very happy man. And he was none to shy to tell Olivia just that when she had finally called him. But once he realized what had drove his partner to Africa, he couldn't be anything but proud and happy for her.

"Alright Elliot, let the girl breath for crying out loud." Kathy pulled her husband from Olivia. "Hey Liv, welcome home." Kathy smiled, giving Olivia a hug of her own.

"It's good to be home." Olivia said, pulling away from the hug and adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"So where's Sidney?"

"She's right here." Sidney said coming to stand next to Olivia.

"Hey." Kathy greeted the younger woman, also pulling her into a hug. "Did you two have a good flight?"

"Yeah, for the most part. I for one am ready to fall into bed." Sidney confessed. She always hated this part when she traveled; getting used to the time differences. She turned to Elliot who had a hard look on his face. On the flight home Sidney was a little worried how Elliot would act towards her, seeing as she was the reason his partner had been gone for the past six months.

Swallowing her nerves, Sidney forced a smile. "Hello Detective." For a moment Elliot did not move, and Olivia was about ready to intervene. But the stern look quickly vanished, replaced by a bright smile, and then a strong hug.

"Welcome home doc." Sidney breathed out a sigh of relief and returned the hug.

"So, you guys hungry? Seriously, when was the last time you two had a good old fashioned American burger and fries?" Elliot asked.

All three women couldn't help but laugh at excitement in his voice. Olivia swung her arm around Sidney's shoulders and was about to follow Elliot and Kathy when a medium sized man, in a three piece suite, and clear glasses stepped right in front of the pair.

"Dr. Sidney Hall?" The man asked looking between the two women.

"Yes, that's me." Sidney answered.

"Here you go ma'am." The man said, handing Sidney a crisp white envelope.

"Wait, what is this?" Sidney looked up. But the man was already have across the room. She looked over at Olivia, who simply shrugged.

"Open it." She encouraged. Sidney slid her thumb under the seal and pulled out the letter.

After a few seconds of reading the contents, Sidney covered her mouth with her hand, and felt the blood drain from her face.

"What, what is it?" Olivia asked, clearly confused.

"I-I'm being investigated by the medical review board." She stuttered, not taking her eyes off the letter.

"What, what for?"

Sidney looked up at Olivia. "Medical-Mal-Practice." Olivia's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Well, welcome home." Elliot said.

**TBC…**


End file.
